Red Tides
by ConnorRambles
Summary: Three years after Kuvira's attack, the streets of Republic City have been painted red with the rising crime wave. At the head of it all, the Red Monsoon Triads, their leader 'The Warmonger' takes Republic City by storm in their bloody rise to power. With dark intentions looming behind their leader's actions, Korra struggles with the criminal empire's gruesome crusade.
1. Prologue

_**Downtown Republic City, Late Night**_

_**Mi'rra**_

She was bored, and they were late. Or they lingered. With Taki, it was likely that they lingered. Her enforcers entered the room with a beaten form of some poor Triple Threat gangster. He hacked up a mouthful of blood on her carpet. Mi'rra wrinkled her nose with disgust.

"All over the rug..."

The Triple Threat loser coughed even more as he made an attempt to get off the ground. Taki flipped forward onto her hands and launched herself into the air. Her heels slammed down into the man's back. His ribs cracked against the floor and caused him to howl in choked agony. The siblings, Nanuq and Nukka entered behind Taki. They wore the same icy cold stare. Taki pulled the Triple Threat up by his disgusting wet hair. It shined from the sweat, blood, and grease. It was far less revolting than the same mess in the man's beard.

"Say hello to our boss, meat," Taki hissed. The man groaned softly. His coughs sounded painful as Taki's feet pressed his cracked ribs into the stone cold ground.

"Taki, dismount." The enforcer rolled off of the Triple Threat slowly. Mi'rra rose from her throne. Her icy blue eyes reflected her discontent with the man who bled on her floor. "You arrive home late and you drag in this mess. Most unsightly mess..."

"This trash and his friends were treading in on our turf, trying to steal our shipment."

"Did they succeed?"

"Of course not ma'am," Nanuq replied. With any luck, the pirates Mi'rra conscripted to send out her shipment could get out of United Forces waters.

"This transgression against me shall not stand. Viper and his Triple Threats will be dealt with once I am prepared." The battered man looked up with a sense of hope that he would be spared Mi'rra's wrath for a few moments. She refused to even look at her victim before giving Taki the subtle order to finish the job.

The blood thirsty waterbender grabbed the Triple Threat and hoisted him onto his feet. The wounded man tried to resist, but Taki easily overpowered him. As they left the room, Mi'rra gazed down at her two remaining enforcers. The siblings waited stoically for their superior's word. She truly admired the loyalty that Nukka and Nanuq displayed. However, Mi'rra truly respected the initiative that only Taki possessed.

"In order to end this pointless and endless stand off with the other triads, I _need_ that weapon. You two must act quickly, and you must not fail me."

"Yes ma'am," Nanuq acknowledged with a bow of his head.

"As you wish Lady Mi'rra." Nukka mimicked her older brother's actions and bowed her head in respect.

Mi'rra trusted them not to fail. The siblings had not failed her since their promotion. They knew the price of failure. Every single member of the Red Monsoons knew the price of failing their master. Mi'rra was far from merciful, but she was fair. In her war against Republic City she has been referred to as The Warmonger by people. She delighted in her title.

"Viper's improperly placed bravado will be handled by Taki. You both focus on getting me the secrets to that weapon. Taki will deal with the Triple Threats, to ensure that they know their place..."

"Are you sure Taki can handle Viper on her own?" Mi'rra found Nanuq's persistent jealous of Taki to be adorable at times, so long as it did not affect their duties.

"Viper is nothing more than a thug. Taki won't have any trouble, should she encounter him directly. The rest of the Triple Threats are not a challenge to us, so long as they remember their place below us. Taki will serve as their reminder." Nanuq bowed his head. Mi'rra turned to Nukka. She knew better than to question her master's orders. "Take City Hall. Nanuq, you have the trash pick-up."

Neither questioned Mi'rra's orders. The siblings instead left the room to begin moving towards their assignments.

"I heard I have a fun little assignment." Mi'rra turned to the delighted sounding voice. Taki stood in the doorway. Crimson essence dripped from her knuckles and stained the floor. Mi'rra wrinkled her nose slightly at the sight. Taki could never truly help herself. With all the stains though, Mi'rra was going to relocate. The blood of such an unsightly piece of garbage sullied her home. "Taking on Viper hm?"

"Imparting the benevolence of the Red Monsoons would be more accurate. If we learned anything from the Equalists, it's that taking down the head of the Triple Threats won't stop them. It was only a month after their defeat that Viper became the new head of the Triple Threats."

"Shame...I was hoping to spill some of that spineless rodent's blood..."

"In due time, Taki. We need a true show of strength. Something that will put not only the other triads, but even the United Nations itself in place."

"So, just piss on Viper's merry little parade to teach him not ta piss you off, hm? Works for me boss lady."

With a hop in her step, Taki moved towards the exit. Mi'rra never minded her head enforcer's attitude. Most gave the unhinged waterbender a wide berth, Nanuq and Nukka included. Mi'rra admired Taki in all her psychotic glory. Despite her unquenchable blood lust, Taki was without a doubt the best waterbender in Republic City, with the exception of Mi'rra herself.

Mi'rra took a lone item from the top of her desk before she headed towards the exit. She clung to the ceramic mask, battered, chipped, and faded from years of being traded and passed from one hand to the other. Mi'rra would never forget the collector she killed for Amon's mask.

* * *

**First Legend of Korra fanfic. Hopefully the opening isn't too..bloody. I wanted tell a story with a villain that centered more around organized crime. Between all the LoK villains there's the representation of communism/socialism, theocracy, anarchy, monarchy, and fascism in very extremely unbalanced representations.**

**So I figure, why not do something with Republic City's criminal gangs. And after LoK I've grown fond of waterbending villains (Unalaq is my all time favorite)**

**I'm open to critiques, pointers to improve my writing, and of course positive reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. The second one is already done, but I have some final edits to make to it. So, expect chapter 2 soon!**


	2. Engagements

_**Downtown Republic City, Morning**_

_**Mako**_

The job never got any easier. Mako knew that joining the police force that things were only going to go downhill. But the brutality displayed by the Red Monsoons was beyond what even he expected.

He stood outside of the warehouse, ember eyes tearing across a map of Republic City, along with each and every single Monsoon hideout, safe house, storage spaces, warehouse, and parking space. He couldn't let them slip through his fingers anymore.

Mako forced himself onto the case, much to Lin's continued objections. However, the firebender couldn't take no for an answer and was given the job. There were doubts left and right. The only reason Lin gave the assignment to Mako was to keep the case away from Captain Hiashi. Nobody on the Police Force wanted that to happen. The last thing Republic City needed was more bloodshed in the crossfire if Hiashi started a full out war with the Red Monsoons.

Mako never expected some of the murders from the Monsoons to be so disturbing, or grizzly. The victims in the warehouse—it looked like a butcher's shop. Mako was swearing off meat for the foreseeable future. The stink alone was enough to make him nauseous.

The Red Monsoons were getting out of control.

There were only a few of the Triple Threats butchered that Mako could identify from the remains. Everyone else had been turned into just hunks of meat.

"Sir, we finished closing off the site." Mako nodded to the metalbender. He couldn't pry his eyes off of the map. "Sir, there's also someone here for you..."

"I'm busy."

"He was sent personally by Chief Beifong."

"Crap..." Mako knew that if he didn't make a breakthrough that Lin would give him help he didn't want. Chief would do anything to prevent the alternative. The alternative was unacceptable.

The firebender stood up straight and turned around to face his unfortunate new partner. A metalbender, based on the uniform, a few years older than Mako from the looks of it, stood at the ready with an blank look on his face. His hair was black, most likely from Earth Kingdom lineage given his bending. Facial structure matched too.

So many years on the force and Mako still had some trouble flipping the detective switch off.

"I'm Lieutenant Detective Mako." The two shook hands firmly.

"Funny, because I'm Lieutenant Detective Kenshin."

Mako felt as though he had been sucker punched. There's no way Lin would sideline him with..._this_.

"Wait, _you're_ Kenshin? _The_ Kenshin?"

"Yeah, I know, thought I'd be taller, huh?"

He couldn't believe it. Of all the people Lin could have forced onto the case to work with Mako, she sent the only officer that could have Mako considering shoving the case off to Hiashi just to be done with it.

"Why did Lin send you?"

"Because you're having no luck with this case, and I'm the best detective on the force." The firebender's pride took the shot adamantly. Kenshin wasn't wrong, but the problem was nobody could tolerate the man for more than five minutes in a conversation. He was arrogant, rude, condescending, but his detective skills were undeniable.

"So what are you bringing to the table exactly? If I have to deal with you then—,"

"Did you examine the crime scene carefully?"

Mako bit his bottom lip to restrain himself. After introductions and his 'partner' was already insulting his detective capabilities. "There were just maimed and cut up bodies. The usual aftermath of what Taki does when she gets her hands on anything."

"Aside from the bodies, what did you notice?" Mako crossed his arms and shot a disapproving glare. Kenshin was also known to make people feel like idiots all the time. Mako was just getting more and more annoyed. "This warehouse was one of Mi'rra's dens."

"Based on the custom made 'throne,' how clean it is for a shack, or the red carpet?"

"Ah-ha! You were paying attention." Mako shook his head as though he _did_ miss something. Was he being screwed with or what? "What color was the carpet?"

"Red. Is this some stupid trivia game or something?"

"No, it's a learning exercise."

Mako scowled and dropped his arms to his sides, clenching his fists so hard that he threatened to tear the leather of his gloves. Kenshin didn't seem phased, which only poured more fuel on the fire.

The metalbender gave a sigh and shook his head, "Sorry, sorry, Lin told me not to be a jerk. Believe me, I'm making an effort here." Mako mentally groaned at the statement. This 'partnership' did not bode well. Especially if Kenshin was already trying to not be an annoying, condescending jerk. "The fabric and design suggests it was imported directly from the Fire Nation."

"So we need to check out shipping manifests for anything that comes from the Fire Nation then." Mako rolled his eyes at the idea. There were hundreds of ships leaving and coming in, then find where the shipments were going. If it were so easy to track smuggling, it wouldn't be such a problem in Republic City.

"I'm glad you think quicker than most people."

"We don't have the manpower to track _every_ shipment that comes in and out of Republic City, and where it goes!" Kenshin only sighed. "Look, will you just stop running in circles already! What's your plan!" His fellow detective nodded and gently smacked the side of his head, as if to make himself focus.

"The business world," Kenshin enunciated every syllable, though it seemed like it was more for himself than for Mako, "is very different from what we're use to. As officers of the law, we track criminals, lawbreakers, terrorists, and anything in between. Corporate crimes are something we barely touch, because the heads of said corporations are very...reserved when it comes to their secrets." Mako waited impatiently. The metalbender seemed to pick up on the hint of restlessness. He shifted anxiously and cleared his throat before he continued. "Every CEO makes it their business to know what their peers, partners, and rivals are doing at _all_ times. People like Varrick especially would know better than anyone who we should look at to help the Monsoons smuggle their goods in and out of the City."

Mako's scowl softened, "That's...actually a good idea."

Kenshin grinned brightly, almost like a child receiving praise. Mako almost felt guilty for being so short with the metalbender.

Almost.

Kenshin shrugged casually with the grin still plastered on his face, "It's what I do."

"Well...good work I guess. I'll head over to talk to Varrick." Mako knew that his brother would be with the eccentric genius. Yet another recipe for disaster.

"Mako, wait!" Kenshin cleared his throat again and rubbed the back of his head. Mako was baffled by the awkward look. "Listen...Lin asked me to do this as a favor for her. I normally don't agree to partners because I'm..." The metalbender gave a wary sigh as he clearly struggled to think of a word.

"Insufferable?"

The other detective's face dropped a bit, but he conceded, "I was going to say difficult to work with, but I guess I'd just be splitting hairs." Kenshin sighed. "Look, I just don't want us getting off on the wrong foot. We're professionals, and the Monsoons need to be stopped. I'll try to be not so..." Kenshin struggled again for half a second again before Mako chipped in.

"Insufferable?"

"Stop that!" Mako smirked a bit as he grabbed his helmet off the back of his bike. It felt nice not to be the one who was picked on for once.

"I appreciate the apology, and I agree. This whole case has just been keeping me on edge lately." That, and Mako had more than a few surprise ambushes from Mi'rra's men as a warning. He never had trouble with them before, minus the last assault when Nukka was sent to take care of him. Mako barely escaped by the skin of his teeth. As long as Captain Hiashi stayed off the case.

The firebender mounted his motorcycle and fastened his helmet on, "Are you coming with me?"

"I'll file the report in for Lin." Kenshin smirked and gave a small shrug. "It's your case after all."

Mako gave a nod before giving his cycle's engine a start. The bike hummed loudly to life before the firebender raced off down the street. Mako was surprised that Kenshin apparently wasn't all bad. Mako knew from experience how difficult it was to admit one's shortcomings. He still had issues with it, even to his friends that he had known for years.

One thing Mako couldn't argue with was that Kenshin did get results. Mako hated to admit to himself that he would never have made the connection between an imported carpet and some corrupt CEO hiding about in Republic City, aiding the Red Monsoons. Thankfully, he knew one of the most (formerly) corrupt CEO's around.

He accelerated faster down the street, headed for Varrick's.

* * *

_**Varrick-Zhu Li Estates, Noon**_

_**Bolin**_

He never quite found himself use to Varrick's new home. It was huge, and fancy enough to suit the entrepreneur's extravagant needs, but it seemed ill suited for children. Due in large part to the fact that Bolin had to try to find Varrick's toddler while the creative genius himself tried to calm down his shrieking youngest baby.

"Junior? Junior, where are you," Bolin called out as he rushed down the grand entrance staircase. How a toddler had so much energy and expertise in hiding was beyond the seasoned earthbender.

"Bolin, keep your voice down," Varrick shouted, his hair and mustache disheveled as he bounced baby Yue in his arms. "I'm tryin' ta get Yue asleep!"

"You're the one shouting!" Bolin quickly covered his mouth after having to shout back. He didn't want to be the reason for Yue's constant crying.

Something jumped down on Bolin's broad shoulders, causing him to stumble down the rest of the stairs. A child's laughter was heard right above him, just before the earthbender went crashing onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

Bolin groaned weakly as his chin throbbed from pain against the cold marble floor. He winced when his hair was yanked on, and a child's wide, blue gaze filled his vision, "Come on Uncle Bolin! This is supposed to be fun! You make this game WAY too easy!" The earthbender groaned as Iknik Varrick Junior rolled off of his back and went bounding towards daddy. The child held out his arm and pointed fiercely to the couch. "Daddy, sit!"

"Are you gonna do the thing," Varrick asked desperately, clearly at the end of his rope. Junior nodded with a wide grin on his face. Varrick quickly moved and dropped his butt in the sofa.

Bolin got up off the ground and watched as Junior crawled up on the couch and sat up on his knees next to his father and began to hum a soft tune. His humming slowly started to wane on his sister's crying. Junior smiled down at Yue and swayed his head back and forth with the tune, "Shimmer, shimmer glowing moon, I can see just what you do. As you push and pull and bend the sea—,"

Bolin stood next to Varrick. The infamous pair had accomplished many great things together, but babysitting would forever be beyond their combined talents. Thank goodness for Junior's indescribable talent with Yue. Varrick smirked proudly at his kids. Bolin smiled too, despite being completely overwhelmed moments before. He was happy to see his friend Varrick take so much pride in being a father. Even if he wasn't the best at it.

Junior continued to sing while Bolin stared at his friend and partner, "Remind me again how you keep roping me into babysitting?"

"Oh normally Zhu Li takes care of the kids, but she insisted on doing this business meeting with Asami today so I could spend time with them." Varrick leaned over to Bolin, shielding his mouth with the back of his hand, "Personally, these two kids run me ragged whenever I try to watch them by myself." Varrick's eyes shifted to Bolin's tired gaze, "That's why I ask you to tag along. Besides! What's better than spending time with my kids and my old pal Bolin?"

"Daddy!" Junior's sharp snap mad Varrick clap his mouth shut. Thankfully the father's outburst didn't bother Yue too much before Junior started singing again. Bolin smiled widely. If there was anyone besides Zhu Li who had Varrick wrapped around their little finger, it was definitely the kids. Not even Zhu Li could get away with ordering Varrick to 'do the thing.' Not that she ever tried though.

As Junior finished the lullaby, baby Yue finally fell back asleep. Junior turned up to Bolin and Varrick slowly and boasted a proud, goofy grin akin to his father's. Varrick simply gave his son a thumbs up as his son hopped off the couch with the baby. Varrick walked with his son down the hall to lay Yue down for her nap.

Bolin heaved down on the expensive sofa of Varrick's and gazed up at the ceiling.

A nap sounded divine after the morning Bolin had suffered.

His eyelids drooped heavily until he heard Junior and Varrick talking as they moved to put the former down for his nap as well.

"Mom knows she's the best!" Bolin smirked at Junior's comment. Marriage had certainly knocked Varrick's ego down an overdue peg or two. Varrick growled playfully at his son before he hoisted Junior off the ground an into his arms. Junior shrieked in delight and laughed as his father started tickling him. "Say uncle ya little squirt!"

"N-N-Nuktuk! Help!" Bolin couldn't help but play along, despite being too tired to even get off the couch.

The earthbender came up with a genius idea.

"Oh no!" Bolin fell on his chest and reached out to Junior, "Not the evil, man-eating couch! I'm caught in its clutches!" Junior gasped in horror. "Junior! Save yourself!"

"Sorry kid," Varrick exclaimed, changing to his spooky voice, "Nuktuk can't save you from—," Varrick kicked his son's door open with a loud bang, "NAP TIME!" Varrick carried his son over into the room and out of Bolin's sights.

The earthbender relaxed and draped himself over the couch. It was impossibly more comfortable for him laying down on it.

Bolin's head turned as the door opened. Zhu Li and Asami walked into the room, both staring at Bolin oddly. The earthbender put his finger over his lips and pointed towards the bedrooms. Asami nodded and Zhu Li smiled. Bolin swore she looked like she was surprised that they were already down for their naps.

Varrick slowly and quietly exited Junior's room and closed the door. When he entered the living room, the sight of his wife made him grin. Varrick extended his arms out widely. Bolin cringed as Varrick got ready for his boisterous greetings, but one sharp 'shush' from Zhu Li had Varrick frozen in ice. Bolin couldn't help but smile.

Asami chuckled softly before motioning for Bolin, "Come on, there's more in the car." Bolin nodded and followed his friend out of the door. He did NOT want to be around for Varrick's silent version of the 'welcome home' greeting for his wife. He was around for way too many of those, and had lost many good lunches.

Bolin gave a sigh of relief as he made it outside. The final days of summer were reaching an end, which made him appreciate the warmth while it lasted. He dreaded the colder days to come.

Asami opened the trunk of her Satomobile to reveal a large number of shopping bags. Bolin's eyes fixated on the bags as one of his brows lifted up his forehead. "I thought you two were talking business..."

"We did, then we went shopping when we were done," Asami added. Bolin gave his deadpan stare at Asami. The emerald eyed beauty crossed her arms and offered a challenging smirk back, "Hey, Zhu Li deserves one morning not taking care of the kids. I thought I'd spoil her."

"Ah, point taken." Bolin leaned in and started picking up the bags in his arms. He knew he could carry them all easily enough.

"Bolin..." The earthbender recognized the tone of Asami's voice.

"I'm fine, really." He sat up and fired off a convincing grin. Asami's brow still furrowed in worry.

"You...you haven't been—,"

"Asami, please..." She closed her eyes and nodded. Bolin groaned. Now _he_ felt guilty. "Look, I know I haven't really been doing anything lately. I'm not in Pro-Bending, I don't have a job, I spend all my time with Varrick, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy. I'm just between things right now."

"You know there are plenty of openings and well paying jobs at Future Industries for you. All you need to do is say the word."

"You don't think Varrick and Zhu Li haven't offered me the same thing?" Bolin smiled. Asami gave in and returned the smile, albeit a waned one. "Look, ever since we've been friends, we've stopped a crazy bloodbender, fought Dark Spirits, restarted the Air Nation, destroyed a giant super-mech, and saved Republic City who knows how many times. I'm just enjoying some time to relax."

"It's been almost four years Bolin...aren't you going the least bit stir crazy?"

Bolin was ready to respond, until he saw something coming up the approach. He groaned when he recognized his older brother. Of course he would have to show up _now_. "Great..."

Asami moved to meet Mako first, before Bolin and he could have a chance to argue.

Their conversation was hushed in whispers. Bolin glared at his brother, who couldn't even be bothered to spare a glance his way. The earthbender grabbed the rest of the bags and headed back inside. He didn't want any of Mako's lectures.

Asami made it back to the car as Bolin picked up the last bag, "He's here to see Varrick." Bolin slammed the trunk down and shifted his skeptical glance to his brother. Mako's back was turned, hands behind his back, waiting. The hothead was insufferable sometimes. "He says he needs to know about any corrupt corporations, and he thinks Varrick might be able to help." Asami put her hand on Bolin's shoulder. The gesture helped calm the earthbender down enough to look at Asami. "Come on." She took a few bags from Bolin and ushered him inside. "I told Mako I'd bring Varrick out here."

"Why is he after big business," Bolin asked. He surprised himself with the lack of bitterness in his tone.

"He said it has something to do with a possible lead on the Red Monsoon case."

"He's still after the Monsoons...?" Asami nodded. She wore a look of worry on her face. Bolin took a moment before realizing he was undoubtedly wearing the same expression. "I can't believe it...after that run in with run-in with their enforcer..."

"Bolin, you should talk to him."

"Why? So he can just lecture me about how I'm 'wasting my life' and about how he's some great detective?" Bolin and Asami reached the door when the former sighed. "Sorry...that wasn't meant for you..."

"We're just worried about you," Asami assured. "Mako more than the rest of us. He's just as stubborn as any earthbender you know." Bolin recognized the jab at him. They were both stubborn on the subject. Bolin just wanted some time off from saving the world. Mako didn't seem to understand. "Come on...it's bad enough that I barely get to see Korra with this crime wave. I can't stand to see you two like this..."

"I'll think about it." Bolin resigned to Asami with a sigh. He could never say no to her for very long. "Speaking of which, where is Korra?"

Asami smiled and rolled her eyes, "Probably off fighting somewhere."

* * *

_**Outside Yue Bay, Noon**_

_**Avatar Korra**_

A torrent of fire came at her, and Korra deflected it with her hand before launching back her own flame. The pirate captain dove out of the way and rolled behind cover. Korra scowled and rushed the captain's position, stepping and leaping over his cover as she swung her foot about, launching an arc of flame. The captain turned and dove out of the way again as the Avatar's fire hit the metal ship deck. As Korra landed, she continued after the captain.

He was good for a glorified thug.

The rest of the pirate crew was preoccupied with the trope of airbenders accompanying the Avatar. Bursts of air went off all around as Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Opal, and Kai dealt with a rather diverse crew of benders and non-benders.

The captain circled around, his feet moving quickly and lightly across the deck as Korra pressed her assault. The flames narrowly moved past the captain before he countered with a double handed push strike that unleashed a powerful wall of fire. Korra smirked and thrust her fist forward, literally punching a hole through the flames and turning it into burning embers that flew past her.

She narrowed her eyes and widened her smirk. The captain felt a cold chill of fear run through his body.

Korra snickered and lightly bounced around on her feet, "Come on, I _am_ the Avatar."

The captain quickly threw a punch that released a fireball. Korra ducked and spun under the attack as the captain reached into his coat. He threw three knives at her. Korra acted fast, and smacked the blades out of the air with her airbending. She then stomped her foot onto the ground hard. The plate of metal under the captain's footing bent upward and catapulted him backwards. The man cried out and slammed into the stairs leading up to the stern of the ship.

He scrambled up the stairs as Korra was hot on his trail.

Korra jumped over the last few steps and spun herself around to unleash an arc of flame. The captain dove and rolled under the strike. As he spun around, he threw two more daggers at Korra. The Avatar spun to the side, narrowly dodging the blades. She kicked the floor hard. The plating beneath the captain's footing slid out from under him, and knocked him onto his side.

Korra couldn't help but smile at the fact the firebender never learned to be mindful of his footing. Then again, she had complete control of that on a ship made of metal.

The captain quickly got up to his feet, and began to pump his fists furiously at the Avatar. Korra ducked and weaved between each fireball before sending two rapid straight punches, followed by an uppercut, sending bursts of air from each strike. The first two rapid hits landed across the captain's chest before the uppercut struck, lifting the captain off of his feet. His hat flew off after his entire body was lifted nearly two feet into the air before he landed hard on his back with a final, weak groan.

Korra let out an easy breath and brushed her short bangs out of her face with a confident smile. "That takes care of that."

Shortly after rounding up the overboard pirates, General Iroh and the United Forces arrived to apprehend the criminals, as well as the other two crews and their vessels that Korra and the airbenders also cleared out before. As the pirates were being taken into custody on the United Force's vessels, Iroh approached Korra and the airbenders.

"Avatar Korra, Jinora, all of you, I can't thank you enough for helping us out."

"It's not a problem General," Korra said with a smile.

"We've been hunting these pirates for months, but they were always faster than us thanks to these smaller ships they ran. I normally don't have any issues handling these situations myself, but President Raiko wanted me to handle this immediately."

"Oh, the thrills of politics." Iroh laughed. Truth be told, Raiko had been running the military, the police force, the airbenders, and the Avatar ragged as his second term was coming to a close. The latter two technically did not fall under Raiko's jurisdiction though, something the President seemed forgetful about at times. Korra watched the pirate captain getting taken away. She gave her foe a taunting goodbye wave, to which he bitterly mumbled something hateful under his breath. "So we think these guys are tied back with the triads in Republic City?"

"That seems to be what we're looking at," Iroh state. "I'll keep in touch, but I'm sure you'll hear about any developments with this." Iroh gave the Avatar and company a proper salute before heading back onto his ship.

Korra turned to the airbenders and grinned, "Alright, great job today guys!"

"I just hope this stops some of the attacks on Republic City's shipments," Jinora said. Korra noted the worried look on the younger bender's face. Jinora somehow had something to worry about these days.

"I'm sure it had to have done some damage to these pirate attacks," Korra said in hopes of raising Jinora's spirits. "I mean, we took down three ships at once and managed to get Asami's shipment out."

"But what about the serious problem Korra? If these pirates are connected to the triads in Republic City..." Korra sighed. Jinora was always smart for her age. And she was right to worry about the Red Monsoons. Their threat only seemed to spread through Republic City the harder they tried to stop it.

"We'll take care of the triads in due time." Korra placed her hand on Jinora's shoulder. Tenzin's oldest child was always mature for her age. She was nearly as old as Korra when she first arrived in Republic City. Already Jinora was miles ahead of Korra at her age. "We just have to be patient. We can't be reckless." Jinora nodded. She was still unsure, and Korra could see it. Republic City's rising crime rate was definitely cause for concern, but she couldn't give Jinora that doubt. Many of the younger airbenders looked to Jinora just as much as they did Tenzin for leadership.

"Come on Jinora," Kai said. "We all should get back to Republic City too." Jinora nodded again, smiling at her longtime boyfriend. The airbenders and the Avatar mounted up on Lefty and Pepper before heading back to the city.

After arriving back on Air Temple Island, the crew was greeted by Tenzin and Bumi. The master approached his eldest daughter and Korra as the group began to dismount, while Bumi approached the other airbenders.

"How did the raid go? Is everyone alright?"

"We managed to take our all the pirate ships before Iroh even showed up," Korra stated proudly. Jinora and Opal nodded after the fact.

"That's fine work, but you should have stuck to the plan." Korra folded her arms and cocked her eyebrow up Tenzin. The master airbender gave a proud smile under his beard. "But I'm proud of you all the same."

Korra returned her mentor, and old friend's smile. After so many years, Tenzin learned to trust in Korra's judgment through and through. Even so, Korra never hesitated to come to Tenzin when she needed guidance either. "Well, we would have waited, but their ships were too fast. Iroh wouldn't have been able to catch up to them without us intervening."

"We made the right call dad."

"Yes, you did." Tenzin continued to beam proudly at Jinora and Korra both.

"Alright troops, what have we to report?" Korra looked over at Bumi as his voice started booming loudly. Meelo and Ikki both hopped out of Lefty's saddle and stood up straight with their arms at their sides. While Bumi wasn't an official airbending master like Jinora or Tenzin, but he certainly had enough military experience and was skilled enough as a bender that he almost had the same level of respect among the Air Nation as Tenzin did.

"Sir, all pirates taken down with extreme prejudiced sir," Meelo exclaimed. Korra chuckled at Meelo's childish attitude. She was glad that never changed about Tenzin's youngest. The airbending master's wary sigh told a different story. "All enemies were taken down before our reinforcements even showed up!"

Bumi threw his head to the sky and howled with laughter, "Ha! That's what I like to hear! We've gotta keep General Iroh on his toes since I'm not in the United Forces anymore! That young buck was good, but not nearly as good as he thinks he is! Why, one time I remember I had to pull his butt out of the fire on an expedition into Fire Nation waters! Imagine, pulling a firebender out of the fire! NEAR THE FIRE NATION!" Bumi started laughing again. Ikki and Meelo gave nervous glances to each other. After passing sixty, Bumi's stories became less about tall tales and more of bad jokes.

Kai shook his head at Bumi's story, "I'm going to put Lefty back in the bison pins. Yip-yip." The young airbender snapped the reigns as Lefty lifted off the ground before taking to the air.

Jinora watched as Kai took off with Lefty. "Come on Pepper, yip-yip."

Tenzin and Korra watched as the pair flew off to the other end of the island. "Hey, Tenzin...is everything okay? Jinora seemed really worried about this whole crime wave thing..."

The airbending master gave a heavy sigh. His head tucked down a bit before turning to Korra, "Several members of our community have friends and relatives who are caught up in the conflicts of the triads. Jinora is very passionate about everyone here, the acolytes, the airbenders. She hears about how others in the city are suffering and it makes her worried."

Korra's heart sank a bit. She hated that she, nor anybody could seem to get their hands on the worst of the Bending Triads. "I know how she feels...I hate not being able to stay caught up to this Mi'rra. Do you hear what they're calling her? 'The Queen of Crime.'" Korra crossed her arms and huffed angrily. Korra had saved the world plenty of times from bigger threats than some street gang, but she was having the hardest time getting her hands on the gang. "It's so frustrating."

"You're forgetting the key difference with this foe, Korra. In the past, all your enemies were targeting you. They came to attack you, and you struck back. The Red Monsoons don't want to attract your attention on them. They're more worried about avoiding the Avatar, rather than confronting her."

"Well, I am kind of menacing."

"You must remember, not all threats will be so willing to confront you."

"I know. But that makes finding them harder for me. And the longer it takes, the more people out in Republic City get hurt by this." Mako had kept Korra up to date on Red Monsoon activity, but left out the gruesome details. They were elusive monsters. She couldn't even rationalize their horrid actions.

"We're doing all we can Korra. It took Avatar Aang years before he brought down Yakone."

"Gee, that makes me feel swell," Korra murmured.

"All I'm saying is to not give up. You _will_ stop the Red Monsoons, and their leader."

"I know, I know. I just guess I know how Jinora is feeling..." Tenzin put his hand on Korra's shoulder. He gave an attentive, firm squeeze.

"We all do Korra..."

Republic City was their home. Mi'rra and her actions were hurting everyone. Korra swore to herself that she was going to stop the Red Monsoons at any cost.

Tenzin placed his hand back at his side and smiled at the Avatar, "So, is today the day?"

"Yeah." Korra's heart immediately began to beat faster with panic. She hardly realized that she was probably grinning like an idiot. "The jeweler said it'll be ready for pickup tonight."

"I'm so happy for your Korra." She beamed happily. Her heart felt like it would explode out of her chest.

"You haven't told anyone right? It's just you and Pema still?"

"I promise, not even Bumi or Kya know a thing. Though, they're going to be upset that mom and I knew first."

"Katara was my first teacher, and my first real friend. And you and Pema...well, you guys are my family." Her parents of course knew too. She had her dad help her with the design of the necklace. Korra didn't tell Bolin or Mako, just for the simple fact she wanted to surprise them as badly as Asami.

"I forgot to mention Korra, there's a meeting in City Hall tomorrow. President Raiko is going to be meeting with one of the presidential candidates coming up in the next election."

"So?" Korra knew Raiko loved to boss her around like his personal flunky, but as far as politics went Raiko still thought of Korra as an idiot. "Why would he want me there?"

"Raiko didn't invite you, the candidate did." Again, Korra was dumbstruck. She had stayed away from Republic City's politics, especially since Raiko was acting so nuts lately with his second term coming to a close. Republic City's first President was worried about his mark on history after all. Korra was so far from the political loop that she had no clue who _any_ of the other candidates were.

"So, who wants me at this meeting?"

"Her name is Yulduz. She is Republic City's District Attorney, and most popular candidate by far. She was originally born into the Sand Tribes, but moved to Republic City when she was a child. Since then, she's worked her way from the bottom up."

"She sounds like a strong candidate."

"She is. She's also the most recent target of the Equalists due to her being a bender." Yet another blow to Korra's reputation, the Equalists were still active after two successful victories against them. Thankfully, the Equalists had been knocked down from radical revolutionaries to little more than another street gang. They were paid for a multitude of services, mostly as enforcers, bodyguards, thieves, and they were successful as mercenaries due to their skills. It was rare for them to pursue an actual target so many years after their biggest failure.

"So, she wants the Avatar as a bodyguard?"

"Actually, no." Tenzin's answer came as a bit of a shock to Korra. The airbending master smiled like he knew something Korra did not. "She wants you there as the Avatar. This meeting is for Raiko to discuss Yulduz's plans, so he knows which candidate he's backing. Yulduz wants you there, and hopes to earn your support."

Korra grinned. Her confidence soared. Finally, someone in charge who actually respected the Avatar's wisdom. "Count me in."

"I'll be sure to let them know you're coming. It'll be tomorrow afternoon in the presidential office."

"Oh I'm so there." Korra couldn't wait to rub her being there in Raiko's face. Korra looked out into the distance and saw the sun setting. "I better get home...Asami was awake early this morning which means she'll be heading to bed soon."

"Well, don't keep her waiting then." Korra nodded with a gleeful smile. She ran off while Tenzin watched her, swelling with pride.

* * *

_**Sato Estates, Night**_

_**Asami Sato**_

A light creaking caused her to stir a bit. Asami lazily opened her eyes as she saw Korra slowly closing the bedroom door. As it clicked shut, Asami turned on the lamp. She swore Korra nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You're not sneaky." Asami's voice was alert, but still sounded tired. Korra bowed her head shamefully. She smiled at her girlfriend as Asami sat up. The blanket fell, showing off Asami's black, spaghetti-strap nightgown. Korra stared blatantly at her, admiring Asami's beauty. "I wasn't sleeping..."

"Sure you weren't," Korra teased. She crawled into bed with Asami and leaned in slowly. Their lips pressed together softly, but attentively. The young CEO made a delighted noise in protest before pulling back.

"I need to wake up tomorrow..."

"Everyone has to wake up tomorrow," Korra whispered with a playful smirk on her lips. Korra slid her hands across the sheets to find Asami's. The CEO hummed absentmindedly as Korra gently kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand firmly. She knew what Korra was aiming for. Asami wasn't about to protest spending time with Korra.

"Come on...not now Korra..." Asami smiled softly, despite her protest. Korra made her way to her girlfriend's neck and gently ran her lips over Asami's smooth skin. Asami bit her lip and leaned into Korra briefly before moving away. "Korra..." The Avatar pulled away slowly and grinned impishly. Asami rubbed her tingling neck, smirking at her girlfriend. "You're a jerk..."

"So I have some of your time now?" Asami scowled and gave a playful glare at Korra. "Love you."

Asami let out a frustrated groan and glared with a blush at Korra, "Are you just trying to torment me?"

"You like it when I torment you," Korra snapped back. Asami wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at the Avatar. Korra have Asami's hand a light squeeze and smiled. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Well you already have my time." Asami's lip pulled up coyly as her brow arched up. She loved Korra, even when she was being a jerk. "What's up?"

"Well..." Korra immediately became sheepish. Asami, or anyone for that matter, ever saw Korra acting so small. "We've...we've known each other for awhile, r-right?"

"Almost ten years," Asami corrected with a nod. She knew something was wrong. "And we've been dating for three of them in case you were wondering." Korra stuck her tongue out. Asami giggled a bit at the Avatar's childishness. "What's going on with you anyway? You've been so...not you."

Korra gave a wary sigh and just shook her head. Asami tilted her head, but her lover's smile assured her nothing was wrong. "I had this whole big speech prepared..." Asami scooted closer. She had barely heard her speak. Korra was always loud and never afraid to speak her mind. Mumbling was out of character. Everything about her was out of character. "I was going to talk about how long we've known each other, how long we've been friends...all the good memories we had together." Korra squeezed Asami's hand and looked up at her with intense blue eyes. "And now...I realize none of that really matters except...the answer to my question."

"Korra...?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace to show to Asami. The black haired beauty's heart stopped as nothing but Water Tribe traditions flooded the front of her mind immediately. The information swirled around in her head in an uncontrollable maelstrom of knowledge and information Korra had told her about through the years, but only one thing stood out about necklaces.

The choker was a simple but sturdy black ribbon studded with tiny, ocean blue sapphires, with a flat emerald stone with the word 'Future' carved into it.

"I-I used a regular ribbon," Korra said as she held the necklace gently in both hands. "I uses sapphires because um...well, Water Tribe tradition." Asami breathed heavily, her eyes fixated on the necklace. Her heart and mind were racing. Her mind continually screamed at her that Korra was proposing, over and over again. She barely understood her as her fiance continued to explain the design of the necklace. "I used an emerald because i-it matches your eyes, and I remember your family has been here since the Fire Nation colonies, so it serves kind of a dual purpose since you're part...anyway." Korra continued as she smiled somewhat proudly. "And the word carved here is 'Future' because...well, you're always looking towards the future." Korra smiled softly as she gazed at the necklace in her hands. "I always loved that about you...you look to the future, and I'm either looking to the past or stuck here in the present trying to fix things. But now when I think about the future...I know I just want you to be in it..." Asami covered her mouth with her hand, fighting back the tears that welled up in her eyes and the sobs that blocked up her throat. Her heart felt like it would spring from her chest and explode. Korra smiled softly and looked up at Asami before flipping the necklace over, "And I also carved the Future Industries logo on the back...since um..." Korra paused her awkward ramblings and shook her head. "I haven't asked yet have I?"

"No," Asami blurted out with a laugh and a happy smile. "N-no you haven't."

Korra looked down and then back up before holding out the necklace like an offering, "Asami Sato, will you—,"

"YES!" Asami threw her arms around Korra and pressed their lips together firmly. Korra reeled back with surprise before kissing her girlfriend back, wrapping her arms around her waist. Asami didn't let go as the tears ran down her face. Korra gently reached up and wiped them away from her gorgeous features. She held Asami's sobbing face and continued to wipe her tears away. "H-how did you...when...?"

"When I went to visit my parents last week," Korra answered as her thumb ran over Asami's cheek. "I told them I was going to propose...and I needed dad's help to carve a necklace. The one he made for my mom was so gorgeous that she refuses to wear it unless it's for a special occasion." Korra reached around Asami's neck and started to fasten the betrothal necklace around her neck. Asami pulled her hair up, which gave Korra easier access to her thin neck. When she leaned back, a wide grin spread over Korra's face. Asami reached up and gently put her fingertips against the jade. She could feel the carving of the Future Industries logo pressed against her collarbone, and the word 'Future' against her fingertips. The necklace was light, but noticeable around her neck.

"I'm going to wear this every day," Asami whispered. She smiled and beamed at Korra, love and tears welling up in her eyes. Their hands found each other again and squeezed tightly. "I love you..."

"I love you too." Korra and Asami leaned in and gently kissed each other. Asami's hands slid up Korra's firm arm and around her toned shoulders while Korra wrapped her's around her betrothed's slim waist.

Asami broke the kiss, lingering less than an inch away from Korra's lips. She started sobbing again as her heart swelled. She would trade the world for their moment to last forever. "I love you..."

"You said that already," Korra replied with a laugh.

"Shut up, Avatar." The two girls smiled and kissed again before Korra turned off the lamp.

* * *

**So, I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter. At first I didn't like it, even after tons of editing. After rewriting basically half of Mako, Korra, and Asami's scenes I found it more acceptable. I dunno, maybe I'm being too hard on myself?**

**So, Mako has a new partner, he and his brother Bolin aren't seeing eye-to-eye, Korra has a meeting the next day, Asami and Korra got engaged, and everyone is worked up about the bad guys. What's going to happen next? Lots of crazy stuff...**


	3. Changes

_**Sato Estates, Noon**_

_**Avatar Korra**_

She woke up smiling. It took her waking mind a few seconds to process through before she reached out in bed. After she realized nothing was there, Korra opened one eye to confirm the absence of her lover. She looked over by the door and saw Asami pulling on her boots.

"No..."

"I have a _very_ important meeting that I'm going to be late for." Asami offered Korra a smile with her apology. Korra groaned and rolled onto the side. The last thing she wanted to do was get out of that bed. And apologies didn't keep her warm. "I promise I'll make it up to you. After my meeting I'll come straight back and we'll have a late lunch date together."

"I can't, this afternoon I need to be at this presidential meeting thing with some...Yulduz woman."

"The District Attorney?" Korra rubbed her eye and made a grunt to confirm. "I _love_ her. She's a very forward thinker. I think you'll like her too."

"If she's open to _discussing_ change, I'm sure I'll like her more than Raiko." Republic City's first President was less open minded, especially when discussing almost any matter. If it didn't concern his citizens, it wasn't an issue at all. Korra found it a miracle that he was so involved with Prince Wu becoming the Earth King. He was too worried about his place in history to even risk change.

Asami walked up to Korra and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "You'll love her." Korra's eyes caught the necklace hanging from Asami's neck.

"You're going to wear that? I thought we were going to surprise everyone with an announcement dinner tonight." Asami's lips puckered. Korra knew she was striving to remember. "You dork," Korra giggled and wrapped her arms around Asami's neck and pressed their foreheads together. "It was right before we went to bed." Asami blushed and nodded her head. They both had their own small celebration after Korra proposed. Korra had guessed that Asami would have forgotten that she had booked Kwong's Cuisine earlier in the week for both girls to share the good news with their friends and family.

"Fine, I remember. I'll wear something to cover it up."

"Or you could just not wear it until dinner to surprise everyone." Asami scrunched her nose and stare accusingly at Korra. The Avatar threw herself on her stomach, sprawled out across the bed like a child. Her feet bounced off the bed while Korra whined, selling the whole bit, "Come on, imagine Mako and Bolin's reaction. They'll both die of a heart attack!"

Asami's expression fell a bit, "They got into another fight yesterday..." Korra groaned and slouched down heavily. Asami sat down on the edge of the bed. Korra did _not _want to hear about her two best friends fighting again. "Mako came to Varrick's to ask about corporate corruption in order to track shipments made to the Red Monsoons. It started out like that, but before anyone knew it, they were at each others throats again."

"I'll make sure they both understand to behave or not even show up." Asami looked pained by the idea of one of them not being there. Korra rolled her eyes, "I'll make sure that they behave."

"That's more like it." Asami leaned down and kissed her fiance again before reaching back to undo the necklace around her neck. "This is my thank you. But I want the record to show that _you_ wanted me to not wear this today!" Korra grinned and kicked her feet up. Asami was so cute when trying to act assertive. She certainly could be when the situation called for it, but both women had more than a few instances where they were both wrapped around the other ones finger.

Asami gave Korra another kiss then rushed for the door, "Okay, now I really am going to be late. And this isn't the kind of person I want to keep waiting."

Korra quickly hopped out of bed as Asami rushed out of the room. The Avatar threw on a red robe and followed Asami quickly. "Is this that weapons dealer guy?"

Asami sighed as she was halfway down the stairs, "He's _not_ a weapons dealer. He has his own respectable business and everything."

Korra's brow furrowed. Mako had told Korra about that guy, "This is the guy _Varrick_ won't even do business with because he's too dirty!"

"Well, Norio isn't the kind of person to take the cold shoulder well," Asami stated. "I at least have to see what he wants before just ignoring him blatantly. It's bad business."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry so much," Asami called back. She was halfway out the door when she waved goodbye.

Korra worried regardless. Something about the way Mako described that Norio guy made Korra nervous. He teetered between the apparently fine line of international criminal and reputable businessman all at once. Korra wondered if Varrick had taken lessons from the guy.

"Okay...gotta get ready." Korra turned back to the bedroom with a sense of dread. She of course had to pick an appropriate outfit to announce the engagement. Her parents were going to be coming in just before the dinner, along with Katara. Korra knew her oldest teacher would use it as an excuse to see her grandchildren. Aside from Katara, Korra's parents, Tenzin, and Pema, everybody else at the dinner was in the dark. She had to wear something to impress, which was always a problem for Korra. Beating world treats, easy. Picking something nice to wear to announce your engagement to family and friends, hard.

* * *

_**Tui La Industries, Noon**_

_**Asami Sato**_

She wasn't sure how she felt about a 'lunch' meeting taking place in Norio's office. Then again, Asami knew Norio was as unusual as Varrick, but in rather different ways.

The elevator came to a stop. Asami hated small elevators. The doors slid open to Norio's office. The ceiling was low, but the room was wide and long. Glass covered waterfalls flowed down on either wall with florescent lights behind them. Asami admired the display of overpriced hardware, but only for the hardware itself. She hated overly dramatic shows like this. It showed a sense of arrogance among people to flaunt their wealth.

The CEO of Tui La Industries sat behind his desk at the end of the room with a tall, broad man standing next to him. Norio was clearly from the Water Tribes, but two very distinctive features of his were Fire Nation; his black hair and ember eyes. Everything else about him was Water Tribe, his skin, wardrobe, the office was decorated all around to reminisce his home tribe. Norio also wore a pair of spectacles down low on the bridge of his nose. His suit was custom tailored, and _very_ expensive. It only confirmed Asami's presumptions about his arrogant nature.

His bodyguard was also anything but cheap looking. He wore a black martial artist's outfit, perfectly shaven goatee, and his long black hair pulled back into a braid that reached the small of his back. His ember eyes and paler complexion told Asami Fire Nation.

Asami would normally have assumed that Norio would do something like that to show his diversity, but if that were the case he would have a combination of Water Tribe and Fire Nation decor. All the bodyguard told Asami was that he was likely to best money could buy.

"Miss Sato, it's such a pleasure to see you," Norio greeted as he rose up from his chair. Asami smiled her best for the wealthy man as she made her walk across his office. "I apologize for not taking you out somewhere nice, but I found you booked Kwong's tonight. I figured it would be impolite to take you somewhere you're already going."

"It's not a problem," Asami said politely. She sat in one of the cushioned chairs opposite of Norio and his bodyguard. "It's just Korra and I have some good news we were wanting to share with our friends and family."

"Well congratulations on the good news. I'm very happy for you both." Asami smiled again and bowed her head slightly. Norio acted polite and professional enough. Asami still felt there was a serpent-fox hiding in the grass. "Onto business. Miss Sato, you're a woman who's always looking ahead towards the future. Much like your father. Future Industries stands as a marvel of what one family can do."

Asami still hated talking about her father. She kept a straight face and nodded, "I appreciate the praise, but I know you didn't invite me out here for a lesson on my own history."

"Of course not, of course not. This is a matter I tried to get in touch with Varrick on, but he of course wouldn't see me." Asami narrowed her eyes a fraction of an inch. Varrick refusing to even speak to Norio spoke volumes about the latter's character. "I was hoping you would be willing to hear me out..."

"Varrick is my partner, and if he refused to see you, I'm sure it was for a good reason."

"Good? Hardly my dear. But Varrick has his own reasons." Norio leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Perhaps if I were to give you a brief history? Varrick and I were partners together." Asami's attention snapped fully to the ember eyed waterbender. Surely Varrick or Zhu Li would have mentioned an important detail. "Remember Varrick's story of origin? He started out with only a canoe and built a business? What he neglects to tell anyone is that he _shared_ that canoe. It was our gift from all of our parents. Of course he ended up stealing the canoe for himself and became rich and successful." Norio wrinkled his nose a bit and smiled, "He always forgets that part."

"I'm...I'm sorry to hear that..." Asami was unsure whether or not she should feel guilty or just sad.

"Oh don't be, happened a lifetime ago. Varrick just assumes I'm going to use the excuse of a meeting to maim him." Norio smiled and lazily backhanded his bodyguard's arm, "Hoshi here does all the maiming for me." Norio's laugh said he was kidding, but Hoshi's silent, impassive scowl told a different story. Asami started to regret not inviting Korra to the meeting after all. "But anyway, the reason I asked you here was to acquire the blueprints to that Hummingbird Project you and Varrick invented during Kuvira's little...visit."

"So you're after _weapons_?" Norio rolled his eyes and scoffed. He had to have known his reputation, yet he scoffed as though the idea was news to him. "I'm sorry, but despite my father's actions with the Equalists, Future Industries is _not_ a weapons manufacturer." Norio certainly was not the first person to come to Asami to manufacture weapons, but she had hoped he would be the last. She had done more than enough to make a name for herself as the CEO of Future Industries.

"You misunderstand my dear." Norio was in no haste. He seemed to think he still had a chance. "I just wish to purchase the blueprints for a hefty sum. I will manufacture the Hummingbirds myself and sell them, no trace back to you. I'll even throw in a bonus: twenty percent of the profits when they first hit the markets."

Asami was rather surprised. The deal was generous, and she recognized that. Varrick and Norio seemed alike in the fact that they don't skimp on what they want. Not many people in the business world would offer almost a quarter profit of the starting sales for a new product just to buy the blueprint. It felt like a dirty deal.

"As generous as the offer is, I'm still going to have to pass." Norio's smile disappeared into a tight lipped pout. "Even though my company wouldn't be the ones manufacture them, I would still have been the one who sold you the blueprints. And I want absolutely _nothing_ to do with the war profiting industry."

"I completely understand Miss Sato." Asami shifted under the smile Norio gave her. There was a slight tone in his voice that gave away his utter frustration. It made her feel uneasy. "I'm so sorry we couldn't make a deal, and I do apologize for wasting your time."

"Oh it's not a problem. I'm sorry we couldn't work out a better bargain." Norio stood up with Asami. He straightened out his blue suit and reached across his desk for a handshake.

"Perhaps next time," Norio suggested. Asami shook his hand and smiled back at him.

"We'll just have to see."

Asami took her hand back and headed back to the elevator as quickly as her feet would carry her. She felt in desperate need of a shower as the doors closed behind her. She only caught a glimpse of Norio, and the furry he expressed was frightening.

* * *

_**Republic City Police Department, Chief's Office, Early Afternoon**_

_**Lin Beifong**_

"I still don't understand _why_?" Lin had rolled her eyes for the hundredth time.

"Look Mako, yesterday you were saying he's a genius, now you're saying he's a pain."

"To be fair, that's how you describe me all the time Chief." Lin pinched the bridge of her nose. She would do anything for an attack on City Hall right now. The last thing she wanted was Kenshin's lip. She didn't know or care what Kenshin did to have Mako pulling a one-eighty. In fact, she would likely sympathize with him. But they needed to do their job.

She pointed over to the biggest pain on the force, "You shut up." She turned to the second biggest pain, "You shut up too." She stood up and folded her arms over her armored chest. "Look, you two are the best detectives I have. Mako, you practically _begged_ me for this case, and I gave it to you despite my better judgment. And believe me, I've done all I can to keep Raiko from forcing me to pass it off to Hiashi. And this late in the game I can't afford to have you both behaving like children! So I don't care who made who mad, both of you are apologizing to each other right now and getting back to your jobs!"

The look on Mako's face rather surprised him. He was very rarely on the scolding side of Lin's temper. Kenshin on the other hand had been on the receiving end of it for so long that he was far from fearful of Lin's parental scoldings. He knew that it was her genuine rage that he had to be afraid of.

Kenshin turned to Mako. Mako shifted his eyes to Kenshin. The two simply stared at each other in silence. Lin's finger tapped impatiently on her desk. She was going crazy. _This_ was the reason she never wanted children. That, and Tenzin's children. Lin never understood how Su survived _five_ kids. Kenshin was enough of a handful on his own, and now his childishness was rubbing off on Mako, who suddenly was no longer mom's favorite.

Lin shuddered at the thought and shoved it out of her head.

"Sorry for accidentally—,"

"An accident?!" Lin's stare silenced Mako immediately. Unfortunately, Kenshin's mouth had a habit of working just as fast as his brain.

The younger metalbender bobbed his head gently. Despite his natural talent for it, Kenshin hated to piss people off. "I'm sorry for...saying you were less of a detective than I was." Kenshin turned to Lin for approval. It was good enough for such a light insult.

Half the reason Kenshin was such a problem is he never was capable of controlling his mouth around other people. Foreign diplomats, world leaders, even Raiko on a few occasions. Lin didn't mind it so much, in fact she hated politicians as much as Kenshin himself. The difference was Lin _had_ to deal with the fallout when Kenshin insulted an official, or pointed out when a member on the Earth Kingdom's Council of Five was having an affair with his wife based on the way he held his wife's hand. Lin had never seen a military man so caught off guard in her life.

The Chief of Police turned to the other lieutenant detective in her office and waited. She knew he hated to apologize, especially when he thought he was right. Lin sympathized with Mako, much more than any other officer on her force, including Kenshin. Difference was, she had years of experience dealing with Kenshin.

"Mako..."

"Sorry," Mako murmured.

"Oh for the love of—,"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" Kenshin shifted his eyes between Lin and Mako, again looking for approval. She sat down and rubbed her forehead. She did _not_ want to drag things out with these two.

"Both of you get out...you're giving me a headache..."

"But Chief—," Lin snapped her hand up to silence Mako. She leaned over her desk and pointed to them both.

"Get the job done. The sooner that happens, the sooner you two don't have to work with each other." They both nodded. She knew Mako would be happy to be done with Kenshin, and that Kenshin would be happy to work alone. Lin motioned to the door lazily. "Hey Mako." The younger detective turned on a dime. The look of hope on his face almost come close to moving Lin's heart. Close. "Were you invited to Kwong's tonight by the girls?"

The hope came crashing down all at once. Mako just nodded instead, "Yes I was. Why Chief?" Lin saw the curiosity in Kenshin's eyes. He would have uncovered the 'secret' sooner or later.

"I'm going to suspend you if you get into these little childish fights with Bolin tonight. Understood?" Mako went as pale as a ghost. Lin felt an odd sense of satisfaction in striking so much fear in the young firebender.

"Y-yes ma'am..." Mako bowed his head and closed the door. Kenshin's snickering had Mako silently barking orders at him.

Lin was of course dead serious in her threat. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the 'good news' was that Asami and Korra planned to announce. It did take a stressed out firebender to completely overlook the facts though. That's where Kenshin came in to balance Mako out. His mind never allowed him to overlook something. Neither Lin nor Kenshin would admit that he was the better detective. Lin for her pride as Chief of Police and Kenshin for his respect of the Beifong. Mako's attitude meant he could care less about the good news and instead simply dreaded being around Bolin again.

Lin lifted her head when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." The door was pushed open, and Captain Hiashi walked in. Lin felt an iron weight being dropped into her stomach. This was all she needed. "Captain, what can I do for you?"

"I came to inform you that we broke up another fighting ring out by the western docks." Lin shook her head with disgust. She hated blood sports. The streets of Republic City had become something more and more brutal every day. Mi'rra and her warpath shot the escalation for violent crime tenfold in the first few weeks of her rise to power. "This one was connected to Equalist recruitment. We also busted a small dealer out in the Dragon Flats borough who gave us a tip on the Red Monsoons' activities."

"What is it?"

"He says they're in talks with the Equalists about some sort of...partnership. Given the Equalists' recent reputation as street enforcers, I think we should consider investigating this lead."

"I'll pass it off on the detectives in charge." Lin braced herself for the inevitable.

"You mean the street trash and the orphan?" Lin's brow furrowed as she wondered which one of her detectives received which title. It hardly mattered, as Hiashi meant to belittle them both. "Have they made any breakthroughs on the case?"

"You know I can't discuss it with you Hiashi." Lin was concerned about the rumors of a mole on her force. Given that the Red Monsoons always seemed to be a step ahead of them, she took the rumor seriously. She refused to let anything about the Monsoon case slip beyond those in charge of it and herself. "I trust Mako and Kenshin to find Mi'rra. That should be good enough for you."

"But it's not good enough for President Raiko." Lin's fury rose as she stared down Hiashi. Of course he had to go to Raiko. "The President wants results by the end of the week, or I'm in charge of finding the Monsoons."

Lin's jaw tensed. Hiashi remained unaffected from her harsh stare. "I'll be sure to let President Raiko. In the mean time why don't you shove off Hiashi?" The arrogant Captain nodded his head curtly.

"Chief." Lin had half a mind to snap him as he left the office. There was never a metalbender born that Lin hated more than Hiashi. The arrogant thug only got promoted due to his time on Tarrlok's Task Force years ago. A Task Force that was only glorified because Korra joined it for about a week.

"I'm drinking tonight," Lin promised herself.

* * *

_**City Hall, Presidential Office, Early Afternoon**_

_**Avatar Korra**_

The plan to be smug with Raiko backfired when Yulduz decided to be late. Korra instead was sitting at the other end of Raiko's desk on the receiving end of his furious glare. He clearly did not want Korra involved with this. Korra never found Raiko to be menacing by any means, but with just the two of them there, it was awkward for the young Avatar. She was only a guest invited on the District Attorney's behalf after all.

Yulduz walked in just as Raiko was getting ready to say something. Korra thanked the spirits for her luck. She rose up out of her chair and turned to face the District Attorney. She was tall with sharp features, tan skin, black hair, and hazel eyes. Her wardrobe was very first class, which set the vibe crystal clear. She almost reminded Korra of Zhu Li, if Zhu Li had the initial cold, hard exterior of Kuvira.

"Sorry I'm late," Yulduz spoke as she moved up to the Avatar. She held out her hand. "I'm Yulduz, it's very nice to meet you Avatar."

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Korra shook her hand firmly. She felt much less tense with her host of sorts in the room. Yulduz turned to Raiko. Korra did a double take at how quickly Yulduz's demeanor changed towards the President. Every trace of politeness vanished in place of her venomous eyes.

"I hope you weren't rude to my guest."

"A guest of yours? Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, because I find it highly distressful that you're intentionally leaving the Avatar out of so many important political decisions after all she has done for us." Korra's confidence rebounded quickly with Yulduz's praise. The woman held up a clipboard which held a small stack of papers. "You may proceed with your questions, Lord President."

Korra pursed her lips tightly. She could tell there was no hiding the hostility between Raiko and Yulduz. Not that she could blame the tan woman. Korra herself had a bone to pick with Republic City's President.

"What are your plans once you take office," Raiko asked. His flat tone told both women that his enthusiasm was nonexistent.

"First off, I won't be keeping the Avatar out of Republic City business. She's saved the city several times over, and is a hero. She deserves to have a basic understanding of what the United Republic and its leadership will do." Korra's eyes lit up even more. Asami was absolutely right; she loved Yulduz already. "Secondly, I'll be demoting that barbarian you put on Lin Beifong's force."

"Even as President you can't just demote a captain of the police force for no reason," Raiko replied.

"Six years ago you pressured and asserted your position as commander-and-chief to General Iroh to prevent him to aid Avatar Korra during the Unalaq Crisis. If you have the nerve to reprimand our most decorated military officer for trying to help the Avatar in global affairs, I would say I have the right to remove that violent trash you forced Lin to put up with in order to keep our own citizens safe from his rampages!"

"Captain Hiashi may have aggressive methods, but—,"

"Aggressive?! Just last week he completely destroyed the eleventh floor of the Earth Dragon Inn, and devastated the streets for the next four blocks trying to catch a petty drug dealer!"

Raiko scowled silently. Korra stared at the woman who backed him into a corner, "Who is Captain Hiashi exactly?"

"He's Captain of the Specialized Crime Unit, or SCU, of the Police Force," Yulduz explained. She shifted her sharp hazel eyes at Raiko. "He's also a borderline thug..."

"He's a very effective officer on the force," Raiko defended. He refused to even look at Yulduz. "His methods are...extreme, but he _always_ gets results."

"Disregarding the safety of Republic City's citizens completely! He was a monster that was leashed back on Tarrlok's Task Force," Korra's eyes fluttered a bit. Was the Task Force still relative? Or even Tarrlok's position given his corruption and later death? "At least Tarrlok had the decency to keep Hiashi on a leash. You let him parade through the streets with no regard of the law that he's meant to enforce! Or maybe we're forgetting a certain cover-up where Hiashi and his methods purged one of the shelters used by spirits!"

"He what?!" Korra snapped her head around. Korra knew Raiko was less than pleased with the spirits, but there was never any outward aggression towards them. None that Korra knew of anyway. "He attacked the spirits?"

"It was a lead—,"

"That he had _nothing_ to go off of aside from the word of a wannabe Equalist," Yulduz snapped viciously. "Who sold out the Triple Threats! If you knew even the smallest facts about Republic City, you would know that the Triple Threats aren't involved in the drug trade, and that the Red Monsoons dominate that market!" Yulduz pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and halfway snarled at Raiko. "Hiashi may be effective in your eyes, but for the people he hurts, he's nothing more than an animal. And in case you _don't_ pay attention to his cases, he barely touches the Red Monsoons."

"Not this again," Raiko groaned.

"Yes. This. _Again._ He does nothing to stop the Red Monsoons. He only trips them up here or there. His only actions seem to hurt every other gang on the street. The Triple Threats, the Equalists, the Agni Kais, they've all been grievously wounded by Mi'rra's rise to power. Hiashi does nothing but prey on the weak to make himself look better, which works in the eyes of a narrow-minded fool like you, but for everyone else, for the people he hurts, he's nothing more than a monster. And if you would let me investigate him like I want, like Lin wants, then I guarantee I could find something on him!"

"I will _not_ allow you to investigate one of our top officers based on your own personal vendettas. "

Korra swore she heard Yulduz's clipboard crack under her grip. Korra always thought she could be scary through force. Yulduz had perfected the art.

"My frustrations towards Hiashi, towards _you, _Raiko, are not some petty, childish matters! They are not 'personal!' My frustrations, my flat out anger against you is because you seem to be blind to the suffering of the people who elected you as President! Mi'rra and her Red Monsoons parade about the city like savages, flooding our streets with drugs, crime, and death! You want to stonewall Lin and any other officer who is trying to stop them, but you'll raise up thugs like Hiashi who only pick on the weak and helpless!" Yulduz's eyes narrowed into slits of pure rage. Korra felt a chill run up her spine. She almost felt sorry for Raiko for being on the receiving end of such a lashing. "You're too damn worried about your own image...you're not a leader, you're a damned fool Raiko."

Raiko rose up from his chair and slammed his fist on the desk, "I will not sit here and listen to you insult me in my own office!"

"No! You _WILL_!" Yulduz rose just as quickly, but her fury seemed to burn hotter. Korra quickly stood up as well, worried that the politicians would come to blows.

"Whoa, okay, everyone settle down."

"H needs to hear this," Yulduz seethed. "Your place in history is lost. The people of Republic City will remember you as a fool. An arrogant, self centered fool who has done _nothing_ with his title! You stood by and did nothing during the Unalaq Crisis, then you blamed Avatar Korra for it happening instead of helping! You kicked the Avatar out of Republic City, refused to help stop the Red Lotus after they infiltrated the city, which nearly cost the world the Avatar herself! And the _only_ reason you were involved in stabilizing the Earth Kingdom was because they were right at your doorstep, and you saw raising up Prince Wu as Earth King to only further your own political name! You're nothing but a child pretending to be a man, never taking responsibility, never owning up to your mistakes! You do nothing to help the people! You don't even care!"

"Listen here—,"

"No! I'm done listening to you!" Yulduz's clipboard visibly cracked under her grip. "It's time you're held accountable for your lack of action. And when the people vote, they _will_ vote properly. Your opinion on the matter is irrelevant Raiko. The only reason I even agreed to this meeting was to show the Avatar just how serious I am about changing everything you have failed to do." She gestured towards Korra, who suddenly felt on the spot. "_Her_ opinion is the one the people respect. And why? Because Korra has been the one changing the world for the better, she's been the one fighting to keep Republic City safe. All you do is blunder about, do nothing, prop up dictators and monsters and refuse to accept any mistakes you've made. The people love and respect Avatar Korra." The candidate for President turned to Korra, her rage melting away, "Do I have your support, Avatar?"

Korra's mind was still reeling from Yulduz slamming Raiko. The District Attorney had said everything Korra wanted to tell Raiko for years, only better. The Avatar could only smiled before extending her hand out, "Where were you during the first election?"

Yulduz returned the smile and the handshake. Both women turned to Raiko, whose face had turned completely red by this point. "Good day Raiko."

Korra couldn't wipe the smile off her face while she followed Yulduz out of the office. She closed the door behind them both and rushed alongside the older woman.

"That was...that was amazing," Korra exclaimed.

Yulduz smiled at the Avatar and dipped her head, "Thank you. I do what I can."

"No, seriously! I could never get away with talking down to a world leader like that, ESPECIALLY not Raiko! I need to be taking lessons from you."

"Thankfully it's just Raiko who needs to be put in his place. I appreciate the support though, Avatar Korra."

The two women cut their conversation short when a female page of Raiko's ran up to them. She was young, dark skinned, and brown hair. Her bangs were pulled back into hair loops, similar to Katara's, with a long ponytail reaching to the middle of her back. She had a file tucked under her arm with a faded gold color and a seal partially hidden by her sleeve.

"Madame Yulduz?" She nodded to her name. The page bowed her head respectfully to Yulduz, and then to Korra. "You have a call waiting for you."

"Who is it?"

"Mister Norio, ma'am." Korra tensed a bit at the name. She suddenly remembered Asami's meeting with the man, and feared about Yulduz's connection to him.

"I'll be right there." The page nodded and ran back the way she came. Korra looked at the District Attorney who gave a wary sigh. "I'm sure you have no end of questions now about my ties to Norio..."

"Well...I've heard he has a bit of a reputation..."

"Which is true, but has been colorfully altered. He does deal in weapons, however, he doesn't sell them for war profiting." Yulduz motioned for Korra to follow her again towards the phone room. She wanted to hear about this Norio guy. "Until the whole Equalist Revolution, manufacturing of weapons was a task that was never fully practiced since the Hundred Year War. The Fire Nation created war machines that rendered bending almost useless, and conquered the Earth Kingdom in the process. Nobody had invented a new tool for war since Hiroshi Sato." A pang of guilt hit Korra's hard, in sympathy for Asami and her family name. Yulduz of course meant no offense by it, but Korra had never considered the fact that Hiroshi was the first manufacturer for war since the Fire Nation.

"Norio started off shipping valuable merchandise for the rich and powerful all around the world for years. In that line of work, you're bound to pick up several secrets here and there, which Norio learned he could sell to other nobles, or in his case, use them to profit for himself. He's a self made man, perhaps not the most honorable way known, but he did nothing illegal...which is why those nobles would pay him handsomely for his silence, and his trade."

It was still shady. Korra didn't fully trust the explanation given to her. "So...blackmail isn't illegal?"

"Depending on the country or region, no. Besides, these secrets would not have harmed any governments or true global powers." Yulduz stopped in front of the door to the phone room. She sighed and lowered her head. "He offered to be my campaign contributor. Korra, you must believe that if I could dig up any real dirt on him, I would never have gone into business with him. Either he's a master at covering his tracks, or he truly is legitimately clean." She turned to the Avatar. Yulduz's eyes showed a surprisingly vulnerable side. Korra knew the other woman was telling the truth. "I had full access to his files and personnel before I took even a dime from him. Aside from a few...amoral, but legal deals there was nothing."

"What do you mean amoral?"

Yulduz opened her mouth to speak, that was until she was nearly smacked by the door. The same page from before looked just as startled as the other two women before she stared at Yulduz. "Ma'am, I'm very sorry, but Mister Norio is insisting..." Yulduz nodded. The page went back into the room, but left the door slightly ajar. Yulduz pulled something off her clipboard and handed it to Korra. It was a small business card, "Call my office and set up a meeting. Any time of any day, and I'll be sure to get you up to speed on everything you could ever want to know about me."

"That's...very generous. But you're obviously a very busy woman with the election coming up, I couldn't—,"

"I'm never too busy for the Avatar." Yulduz smiled and bowed her head. She didn't give Korra many options before she disappeared behind the door. Korra stared at the business card with an absentminded smile on her face.

She could only hope Yulduz would win the election.

* * *

_**Kwong's Cuisine, Evening**_

_**Mako**_

He dreaded everything about the evening. He hated dressing up in a stiff suit, he hated that Bolin was going to be there, and he certainly wasn't a fan of the food. Overpriced, overly seasoned junk as far as he was concerned. But growing up on the streets, Mako learned never to pass up a free meal. Just as a habit.

Mako continuously reminded himself to stay positive. It was Korra and Asami's night and they invited him out. They trusted him to behave and not argue with Bolin, even if he did start the last one. The extra motivation of Lin threatening to suspend him, as did Korra's threat over the phone first thing in the morning. Not only that, but dinner meant he got away from Kenshin.

Just when Mako was starting to appreciate having a partner, said partner goes undercover at a small Equalist recruiting rally without even passing the idea by Mako.

Needless to say, the fallout was a disaster for both Mako and Lin, while Kenshin seemed to get off without a warning. Lin assured Mako that Kenshin _was _reprimanded for his actions, but that he simply didn't care.

All Mako had to do was remind himself constantly that he got away from Kenshin for the night. He had his own plans, which meant he wouldn't crash the dinner either. The fact Kenshin had plans at all was startling to Mako, but he didn't want to think too much on his partner.

Lin was waiting outside the restaurant like a bouncer at a nightclub. She gave Mako the usual, professional, scrutinizing stare, "Mako."

"Chief."

"Bolin and Opal are already inside, along with Tenzin and his family, Korra's parents, and Katara." Mako raised his brow in shock. Lin pointed a finger at Mako, "Behave."

"Will do Chief." Mako rolled his eyes. He had all day to prep for Bolin by dealing with Kenshin. He would actually be relieved to see Bolin after his day with his fellow detective.

Booking Kwong's Cuisine for the evening was one thing, in fact the last time they had done so was after defeating Kuvira, but having Tenzin and his family, and inviting Korra's family from the South was a bit surprising. They even invited Lin to the event. Korra and Asami must have had some big news for everyone.

As both officers of the law entered the building, Korra was there to greet them. She grinned as widely as possible when seeing them both and rushed to greet them.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!"

"I reminded him already," Lin stated. Of course she was always business.

"Twice," Mako affirmed. Korra lunged and wrapped her arms around him firmly. Mako groaned and briefly kicked as he was lifted off the ground. He felt his bones cracking under the incredible strength of the Avatar's arms. He never understood where her incredible physical strength came from.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Y-yeah, me too..." Air filled his lungs when Korra sat him down on the ground. He adjusted his suit and cleared his throat. "So, am I the last one?"

"Varrick and Zhu Li can't come. The kids didn't nap today, so they passed out early. So...yes, you're the last one."

Mako offered an apologetic, crooked smirk, "Sorry I'm late then."

Korra threw her arm around Mako and guided him to the others, "You're just on time!" The entire restaurant was cleared with the exception of a giant table in the center of the room to accommodate the large number of guests. At the table, Asami stood between Tenzin and Tonraq, and the room was filled with chatter. Mako tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes on the particular piece of jewelry around Asami's neck.

He froze in place.

Mako snapped his head to Korra, then back to Asami, then back to the grinning Avatar. "Y-you...is that..." Mako looked back as Asami approached them both. He turned to her. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the necklace up close. It was beautiful, and accented Asami perfectly. Korra certainly spared no expense on the betrothal necklace. "You—you two!?" Asami smiled and hugged Korra by the waist. She hooked an arm around Future Industries CEO. "You're...congratulations you guys!"

Both girls laughed as Mako was the one who threw himself into their hug. He couldn't find the words to describe his excitement for his friends.

"This is so great," Mako continued. "When—how?"

"She asked just last night," Asami answered. "And she's apparently been planning this for awhile now, since _she's_ the one who made the necklace, and booked the restaurant." Korra's grin somehow widened while she bounced on her heels. Clearly she was beside herself, and Asami loved it. Mako was impressed too that Korra managed to work all of this out on her own.

"I'm so happy for you both. Is there a date set for the wedding?"

"We're still picking that out I think," Korra said as she turned to her fiance.

"_Some_ of us have only known about this for a day, Mako. Even Tenzin and Pema knew before me."

"They're basically my other parents," Korra whispered. "Besides, everyone knows now!"

"Except Varrick and Zhu Li."

"But we'll make a special trip for them tomorrow," Korra added quickly, turning to her wife to be.

"Korra!" The Avatar turned to her father's calls. She gave Asami a quick kiss and hurried back to their table.

Asami watched her fiance with a smile on her face. She turned to Mako, keeping her smile up. "So...can you make it through tonight?"

"Ruining tonight for you guys is the last thing I'm going to let happen." Asami hugged Mako again and gave him a firm squeeze. Mako remembered Asami was present for his and Bolin's most recent argument the day before.

But the night wasn't about that.

Everyone socialized, everyone got along, and everyone had a good time. Mako and Bolin barely interacted with one another, but when they did it was brief and simple. The staff was at their best and responded to every need quickly and effectively. There were easily over a dozen staff on hand.

A surprise for Mako and several others was when they found out that Tahno was one of their servers. Despite his old attitude problems, Tahno acted in a professional manner and congratulated the two engaged women. Tahno changed considerably when compared to how much of an arrogant ass he was when they first encountered him. Mako was glad for the waterbender too since he had come under some criminal heat. He wasn't involved, but the Monsoons wanted him for his considerable talent. It was for that reason that Tahno hug up his Pro-Bending helmet and retired from a life of professional bending. He just didn't want to hurt anyone with his talents.

There was another waiter that Mako had an eerie feeling around. The man wasn't in any way unsettling, with the exception of his terrible looking and thin mustache. Not only that, but he was a terrible waiter too. Something about the bad waiter made Mako's hair stand on end.

Mako was rather pleased to hear everyone talk about anything and everything aside from work. Given everyone's positions and titles, it helped them all forget about the troubles of the world for a night. The one hint of distress Mako picked up on was the amount of alcohol Lin downed. She had a will of iron though. Five shots in and the chief didn't even show any signs of inebriation. Mako wondered if he was the only one who noticed.

Something that amazed Mako more than anything was how polite and calm Tenzin's children were for Katara. She wasn't even strict with them, but they surrounded her while waiting their turns to share stories of their adventures to her. Even the little hellion Meelo was a polite young gentleman, even if he squirmed impatiently.

Halfway through the night, the staff of Kwong's decided to entertain their patrons with a brilliant display of waterbending. A large number of them, Tahno included, joined in the show. Despite having three other waterbenders present, all of whom Mako believed were better benders than the talent trope, everyone still encouraged the show with plenty of 'oohs' and 'ahhs.' When the show had finished the staff took a bow, Tahno's the most extravagant of all of course.

"Thank you, thank you! For our next show, me and a few of the others will be playing some sweet tunes in honor of the two lovely guests of the evening."

Mako headed to the bathroom as the second round of applause began. All the displays of water triggered his bladder.

After he was done with his business, Mako washed his hands at the sink. He looked up into the mirror when the door opened, and saw Bolin enter. Mako almost forgot that the sensitive bladder was something of a genetic thing.

"Hey," Mako greeted. He flung the water off his hands.

"Hey," Bolin responded. Mako smiled and grabbed one of the hand towels that sat next to the sink.

"So, did you know about Korra or Asami before tonight?"

"No! I mean, Opal had suspicions, but they never said a thing to us."

"I can't believe they're getting married..."

"I know. It seems just like yesterday that you were dating them." Mako's laughter blurted from his lips. Some days Mako forgot about the fact that he had dated both of his closest friends. It was never brought up that often, and when it was it was usually to jab fun at Mako. He learned to laugh along with it. "So...I'm..."

"_I'm_ sorry about yesterday..."

Bolin nodded, "I...I appreciate it. Look Mako...ever since ganging up with Korra, we've fought a revolution led by a crazy bloodbender, got involved in a civil war that gave creation to the _Dark_ Avatar, fought a band of crazy terrorists who had super-bending, and stopped a crazy dictator from taking over Republic City." Mako turned around to face his brother, but did not look at him directly. He had never let Bolin explain why he chose to do nothing with his life for the past two and a half years. "It's just...we've helped Korra save the world so many times. And I get you like your job, you like working with Beifong and the police. But...I just need a break. Korra got one, and we...we never did. I joined Kuvira's army to unite the Earth Kingdom, you had your work, and Asami...well, she's ALWAYS working."

"I get it bro," Mako said. "You're completely right. You deserve a break from all of this whether I like it or not. I just...I hated seeing you not do anything with yourself. I was worried."

"Well...I'm helping Varrick out a lot with his company. OH! He told me you have a new partner!"

"How does Varrick know I have a partner?" Mako was genuinely concerned. Was there _no_ privacy anymore?

"Well after you figured out his scheme during the Unalaq Crisis and I busted him, he always keeps tabs on you." Mako felt a smug sense of satisfaction. Even though Varrick was on good terms as far as Mako was concerned, it was nice to know that he was still taken seriously. "That, and Varrick is actually good friends with that Kenshin guy."

That much somehow didn't surprise Mako.

"Yeah he's...different..." Bolin's face quickly shifted to something of distress. Mako knew immediately and motioned for Bolin to take the gentleman's stall. The earthbender rushed in quickly and closed the door. Mako finished drying off his hands before he tossed the towel to the side and moved towards the exit.

"Oh hey, did you know Hasook worked here too?"

Mako froze in place and snapped his head around. "Hasook? Our old teammate Hasook?!"

"Yeah, I was surprised too! I saw him in the kitchen when that mustache waiter guy came out with our refills. Took him long enough too if you ask me."

"Bolin, are you _sure_ it was Hasook?"

"Yeah..." Mako heard the confusion in Bolin's voice. "Why?"

"Hasook was arrested less than a month ago for making threats towards Pro-Bending stars, and drug use. He should be in jail!" The stall door opened as Bolin zipped up his fly.

"Are you serious...?"

"Bolin, I need you to be absolutely sure that it was Hasook in that kitchen..." Bolin nodded without a doubt in his eyes. "Crap...Tahno is the one in danger then..."

"You don't think Hasook...he wouldn't..."

"He was kicked out of the Pro-Bending league for drug abuse. He wrote threatening letters for four months, saying he was going to blow up the arena and kill all the pro-benders."

"I guess we got out at a good time."

Mako needed to get to Hasook. Something was terribly wrong. "Come on."

The two brothers rushed out of the bathroom and back into the dining floor. "Chief, you're not um..." Lin raised her brow before putting her shot glass down on the table.

"What's wrong Mako?"

"We um..._may_ have a situation." Mako put his hand over his brother's mouth before he said anything else. Everyone wore a look of distress on their faces.

"It's fine, it's _fine._" Mako glared at his brother to emphasize the last part. "Has Tahno been around lately?"

"We haven't seen him since he and the others finished their performance," Tenzin said. He had clearly picked up on the edge in Mako's tone. "What's going on boys?"

Mako turned and pushed the door to the kitchen open. The cooks all looked startled as the bending brothers marched in. Mako's eyes scanned the room, no sign of Tahno or Hasook. "Where are they?"

"Sir, you're not allowed to be in here," one of the cooks said. Mako ignored him and moved towards the back door. Before he could reach it, a woman stood in his way.

"Move! This is official police business!"

"Mako, what's happening?" The firebender turned his head. Korra and Asami had followed them into the kitchen, and everyone else had stood up from their chairs at the scene the bending brothers caused. Mako's eyes caught movement in the other side of the restaurant. The waters and entertainers were pulling masks over their heads.

It was a trap.

Mako spun around with his hand stretched out and chopped through the air. Fire trailed behind it, as the female cook jerked herself to the side to dodge the strike. She spun around and launched a torrent of water from a hidden pouch. Mako stepped back and readied to dodge, but Korra jumped in front of him and caught the attack. She spun it around her body and launched it back at the woman and pinned her to the wall by freezing the water.

"What's going on Mako?!"

The rest of the cooks had their faces covered and water floating around them. Mako and Korra looked back and saw that the rest of their guests had been surrounded by nothing but waterbenders too.

"The Red Monsoons," Mako murmured. His mind began spinning. What were they doing attacking the Avatar? Or maybe they were after Lin, or Mako himself.

"Stay out of our business, and we won't harm you," the pinned woman shouted. "We only want one thing, and that is not to harm you!"

"They're after Tahno," Mako blurted. Korra and Bolin both looked confused by the statement. It was the only thing that made sense. They broke cover after Mako started asking about the former pro-bender. They didn't want a fight with the Avatar either, or all her closest friends and allies. Everyone except Senna, Asami, Pema, and Rohan were benders after all.

"Get Tahno. And everyone duck!" Team Avatar did so as Korra did a full spin around with her leg high up in the air. A powerful drill of air slammed into one of the workers and carried them around the kitchen and picked up every other cook along the way before they were smashed into a wall.

Mako burst out the back door while Korra and Asami jumped into the war that use to be their dinner. He prayed for the best.

His feet slid across the alley floor, and his ember eyes glared at the back of an open van. Hasook, the mustached waiter, and two other Monsoons in full gang colors shoved a restrained Tahno into the vehicle. "STOP!" All four of them looked back at Mako, who fell into his fighter's stance.

Hasook wrinkled his nose at his former teammate, just as Bolin joined in. "Great. The gang is all here..."

"Mako," a deep voice called out. The firebender's eyes shifted to the darkness of the van just as the vehicle began shaking slightly. A heavy, muscular figure who was built like an earthbender. Mako recognized the mohawk, the structured face, and the piercing, blue eyes so dark that it was like gazing into the abyss of the deepest ocean. "You gave my sister a bit of trouble from what I hear..."

"Nanuq..." Mako scowled and clenched his fists tightly. Another of the Red Monsoons' enforcers, and Nukka's older brother. "Be careful Bolin. This guy breaks bones for fun..."

"I see you've heard of me. I'm flattered. However, this is not going to be like your run in with my sister. Master Mi'rra sent you a message, and this is your chance to listen to it. Stay out of our way."

Mako's response came in the form of a fireball. Nanuq ducked under the attack and lashed out with the water from his waist bound pouch. Bolin stomped his foot on the ground and lifted up a wall of earth to shield his brother. Bolin then did a jumping spin kick to launch Mako's defense at the Monsoons.

The two masked gangsters rushed from either side of their boss and launched two jets of water that broke the large stone in half. Hasook countered by blasting two jets of water from his sleeves at both brothers.

Mako dodged and Bolin blocked by bringing another chunk of rock out from the ground. The firebender punched repeatedly and launched several balls of fire one after another.

Nanuq moved his broad arms around in a wide circle and brought all the water to him before he expanded it out into a wide wall to block the flames. Each of Mako's attacks hit with a hissing sound as they vaporized into steam. Hasook and the other two took their share of water from Nanuq and fired three spikes of ice at the brothers.

Mako ducked and spun around beneath one of the spikes. Bolin broke one with his rock and then threw the chunk of earth at the second. The ice shattered and the rock flew straight at Nanuq.

The stout waterbender grunted loudly as he bent his arm and elbowed the rock out of the air and into the ground. Bolin's jaw dropped in awe as the enforcer's dark blue eyes raised up at them both.

"Havin' some trouble are we?" All eyes turned to the other end of the alleyway. One figure stood there in the darkness before they stepped into the light.

Mako recognized the woman just based on how crazed she looked. Not even the waterbender from the Red Lotus gave Mako such an uneasy feeling.

"What are you doing here Taki," Nanuq shouted. Clearly he was not happy about her being there.

"Boss Lady wanted someone to make sure you got this done after finding out that your goons would be caterin' the Avatar. Looks like she was right ta be wary..."

"I can handle this on my own!"

"Clearly." Taki turned her attention to the brothers with a delightful sneer. "Have you boys already been asked to stand down?" Mako and Bolin both moved back-to-back. Bolin faced Nanuq, and Mako faced Taki. "Good..."

"Hey, bro," Bolin glanced over his shoulder. "We uh...we can survive this right?"

"Remember when we were kids and you asked me never to lie to you?"

"Yeah?" Bolin's head dropped a bit. "Oh..."

Mako knew that alone they didn't stand a chance in hell. Their only hope was to stall them long enough for the others to join them.

"Get the prize back to Mi'rra," Taki ordered. She started to walk towards the brothers as water was pulled towards her arms. They covered her limbs, similar to the Red Lotus' waterbender. Mako's spine tingled with fear. "I'll hold off these two..."

"I won't let you make a fool of me again Taki!"

All of a sudden, Nanuq snapped his head as Hasook cried out and stumbled past him. Bolin, Taki, and Nanuq all turned as the mustached waiter stepped back while one of the masked gangsters attacked him with simple water strikes. As the waiter's back was pressed against a wall, he slammed his elbows into it. A chunk of the wall a few feet above the waiter's head popped out and gravity did the rest. The chunk of wall smashed over the waterbender's head and brought him to the ground.

"An earthbender?!" Mako snapped his head around after registering the pure shock on Taki's face, and the shouting of Nanuq's voice.

The earthbending waiter ducked and spun, leg outstretched and sliding across the ground, under Nanuq's ferocious strike. As his foot ground to a stop, the earth under Nanuq's feet slid out from under him, and caused the waterbender to fall flat on his face.

Mako turned back around as Taki charged, eyes fixated on the other earthbender. "Bolin!" Both brothers faced The Butcher, and immediately attacked. Mako used his firebending to slow her down, while Bolin raised up columns of earth to block her path. It worked, as Taki had no choice but to jump backwards and rely on defense only.

While they pushed her back, Bolin slammed his feet down and spread them apart. He used his hands and spread them as well, slowly shifting the ground into molten lava. Taki scowled and stared across the impassable gap with fury in her eyes. She lashed her water whip out, only for Bolin to threw his fist into the air and raise up a pillar of lava that vaporized the liquid before falling back into the pool.

"I got this," Bolin shouted. Mako nodded and ran to help the other earthbender.

Mako was cut off by Hasook, who immediately lashed out at his former teammate. Mako managed to stay cool under the assault. Hasook was always predictable when he was angry. Mako took a glance behind the waterbender to check on the savior in the white shirt, who had to deal with the two masked gangsters. He had managed to knock one out with a chunk of wall, and was busy knocking the other around between the van's two back doors.

He was a metalbender too?

Mako tripped as his feet were knocked out from under him and he landed on his side. Hasook had swiped his feet out, but Mako quickly rebounded by rolling backwards. Hasook threw a fist at Mako with a ball of water following it. Mako pulled his head back to avoid the strike, grabbed Hasook's arm just above the wrist and elbow to lock it in place. He spun around and threw Hasook into a stone wall with all his might. With a satisfying 'smack,' Mako rushed Nanuq along with the waiter.

The broad waterbender quickly brought his element to him and blocked Mako's double-kick assault and diverted the chunk of rock thrown at him. Nanuq side-stepped around Mako, who stopped alongside the earthbender. They both worked in tandem, with Mako striking high and the earthbender hitting low. Nanuq went completely on the defensive, unable to find an opening against both benders at once.

Mako brought his arms close to his chest, generating lightning at his fingertips. He took a step forward and threw his arm forward, pointed at Nanuq while the other aimed backwards.

Nanuq brought all of his water around in a single bubble to block the hit. The water conducted the electricity and prevented it from hitting Nanuq. The force however forced the burly waterbender back quite a bit.

The power built up finally caused Nanuq's defense to explode in his face. The heavy man wasn't thrown far.

The waiter and Mako both rushed him while he was defenseless.

Nanuq rolled onto his feet and charged towards Bolin, who was busy still keeping Taki at a safe distance. Mako ran faster with his brother in danger. He would tear Nanuq apart if he hurt his little brother.

The enforcer jumped into the air and used Bolin's back to land on. The earthbender cried out and stumbled forward while the heavier man jumped off of his shoulder and over the lava.

Taki threw her water out towards Nanuq and froze it into a makeshift slide. The bigger waterbender landed and rode it down to the safety of Taki's side while the lava quickly melted the ice.

Korra kicked the back door down with Lin and Tonraq behind her. They quickly looked around before Korra caught sight of the enforcers. Both Taki and Nanuq wore scowls on their faces before they turned tail and ran off.

"Is everyone okay?"

"We should be asking that," Mako replied to Korra. Before he could get an answer, Mako grabbed the waiter by his arm and slammed him into the wall face first with the limb twisted behind his back. The waiter winced in pain as Mako lifted the arm higher up his back. "And who the heck are you?!"

"Ow...your partner..." Mako barely believed his ears. Anger filled his body before he slammed Kenshin into the wall. "OW!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Mako, let him go," Lin snapped. The furious firebender threw his partner across the alley, causing him to stumble towards Lin and the others.

"What the hell were you doing helping the Monsoons?!"

"In case you _didn't_ notice, I was helping you," Kenshin replied. He rolled his arm before pealing off both halves of his mustache off his upper lip. "I didn't expect any of this to happen honestly..."

"Who is this guy," Korra asked. She was more startled and confused than anyone present. "And why did the Monsoons attack us for crying out loud?!"

"This is Kenshin, Mako's temporary partner," Lin explained. "He's also _apparently_ undercover." Lin glared daggers at the detective as he a wig off of his head. "Without my knowing..."

"You said it yourself you might have a mole on the force," Kenshin stated matter-of-factly. "I figured I could find the rat this way. Like I said, I had no idea that the Monsoons would attack."

"Why did they attack though," Korra asked. She had more reason than anyone to be upset about the ambush. She was the one who invited her friends and family out only to put them in apparent danger.

"They're after Tahno. No idea why though." Mako had half a mind to burn his partner to ashes.

Lin growled and shook her head, "Damn it Kenshin. I can't have you pulling this crap! If anyone finds out I'll have to put you on suspension, and then Hiashi gets the case!" Mako shot a glare at his boss. He was tired of the lack of faith people had in him being able to do his job.

"Well stalling until the election so Yulduz can fire him certainly isn't going to stop the Monsoons," Kenshin retorted. Lin frowned heavily. "That's what you're trying to do isn't it? Just stall until Raiko isn't President?"

"You're going to give a written and verbal report about what you've learned," Lin snapped. "Then you're suspended from the force." Mako felt an enormous amount of relief lift from his chest. Korra and Tonraq were just baffled by what was going on. This was their first time meeting Kenshin after all. Mako barely knew how to deal with the detective when he first met him, under normal circumstances no less. "Be thankful I'm not arresting you for suspicion of being the mole...but you can't keep doing what you want Kenshin. I have responsibilities."

"I understand." Kenshin reached into his pocket and then tossed something at Lin's feet. Mako stared at it and saw a badge slide against her boot. "You'll have your report in the morning." Kenshin turned around and started to walk off.

Mako refused to let him go so easily.

He stepped in front of Kenshin and poured all his anger out through his furious glare. Kenshin didn't waver and simply stared at Mako. "That's it?! That's all you have to say?!"

"What else am I supposed to say? I had to break cover because of this fiasco before I even found out what the Monsoons were after."

"You ruined Korra and Asami's night!" Kenshin looked up and shrugged heavily. Mako's nostrils flared.

"Technically the Monsoons ruined their night. I had no idea what they were planning until about an hour ago. The only way I could have warned you was by making sure Bolin knew about Hasook. I guessed that he would have brought it up at some point, and that you'd be able to put two and two together. I was right, but I didn't expect Taki to show up with Nanuq."

Mako had enough of Kenshin's attitude. He raised his fist and pulled back. "MAKO!" The firebender froze, his fist at eye-level. Kenshin showed no emotion. If anything he looked bored. It only made Mako more angry. "Let him go," Lin ordered. "I'll deal with him later." Mako lowered his arm, but his glare didn't waver.

Kenshin walked past the firebender and out into the street. Mako hoped Kenshin would get ran over by a car.

* * *

**So sorry for this super late update. I literally had this chapter finished, deleted it, rewrote it, changed one scene, then another, changed the first one back, and then back again. Okay, maybe not literally, but I basically had to change things around A LOT before I was even slightly happy with this chapter. Am I fully happy with it? Eh.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed it though! Before anyone says anything, yes, I'm worried very much so about Kenshin coming off as a Mary Sue (hence half the reason I had to edit this chapter eighteen times over). To give some incite, I came up with the concept of his character while I was binge watching BBC's _Sherlock_. I didn't want him to be a copy-and-paste Sherlock Holmes himself though and demean Mako's character by basically making him Kenshin's sidekick. I like Mako's character, and I like to keep him strong and capable on his own. Not that Watson isn't capable on his own, but his character LITERALLY is to be Holmes' sidekick. A capable sidekick, but I didn't want to make Mako an OC's sidekick. So, all I'm trying to get at is please don't just automatically hate Kenshin just for being a capable OC. I didn't want him to steal spotlight, but I didn't want to make him an irrelevant side character, and I'm kinda hoping I gained somewhat of a balance with this chapter.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless! I certainly hope you did. I'll work on the next chapter and get it out faster than this one (with any luck). Got any advice, critiques, or ideas? Let me hear em! Honest praise is appreciated and adored too of course! Thanks again for reading this far!**


	4. Chases

_**Unknown Location, Republic City, Early Morning**_

_**Nukka**_

Taki and Nanuq had been dreading the dawn since they returned empty handed the previous night. Nukka was the one who had to tell Mi'rra of their failure. They failed to capture Tahno, and they lost a large number of waterbenders who were arrested at Kwong's Cuisine. Nukka did not envy her brother, or Taki. To be on the receiving end of Mi'rra's wrath was to know hell itself.

The waiting is what Nukka imagine killed them the most. Taki and Nanuq stood in front of the empty throne while Nukka herself stood next to it. She was the only enforcer who wasn't about to be on the receiving end of a brutal lashing. Nukka wondered if Mi'rra had gave Taki and Nanuq time to reflect and dread her arrival. Such psychological play was not beyond their leader's cruelty.

When the door opened, Nanuq and Taki both fell to their hands and knees with their foreheads pressed to the ground. Nukka simply turned and bowed her head respectfully to their beautiful leader. Mi'rra's crystal blue eyes focused on the two failures, filled with contempt and disgust. She stopped in front of her throne and turned her body to face her enforcers.

"Nukka, darling."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Repeat their crimes to me."

Nukka nodded and looked down at her comrades in arms. She felt no pity. Not even for her brother. "Nanuq failed his task to capture Tahno in order for us to examine him. He failed you." The broad and stocky man trembled slightly. "He also apparently allowed an officer to slip into his ranks. They displayed earth and metalbending, and was the main reason for his failure. We can only presume the officer would have been detective Kenshin, who is now on suspension."

"Failing me, and allowing one of Beifong's top dogs into _MY_ ORGANIZATION!?" Taki and Nanuq both flinched under Mi'rra's shouting. Nukka's heart nearly stopped. Their leader never raised her voice. She never displayed anger.

She never lost either.

"Continue, Nukka..."

She cleared her throat and turned to Taki. Nukka's voice trembled a bit from their leader's shouting. "T-Taki was sent personally by you to assist Nanuq after you learned that Kwong's Cuisine was booked by Avatar Korra and her closest allies. She attempted to assist, but even with her aid they were unable to capture Tahno. She failed you as well."

"And you, darling Nukka?" The woman felt a swelling of pride from Mi'rra's sweet praise. Nukka quickly pulled out a folder from the Republic City's former Council, detailing each member. Mi'rra took the folder and stared at Nukka.

"I-I managed to infiltrate City Hall and recover the files you wished for. I wasted my whole day to keep up the persona ma'am, and I am truly so—,"

"No, no, Nukka I'm not upset with you." Mi'rra's beautiful lips pulled up in a smile. She flipped through the folder before her eyes caught a certain file. She dropped the folder on her throne and stepped down the stairs towards the silent, groveling enforcers. "Nukka completed her task effectively and swiftly without drawing any attention to herself and _without_ pissing off the Avatar...yet you two...you both manage to fail me so completely..."

Nukka watched silently. She threw a party for herself in her head for not being the one who failed. She was sure wasting her whole day in City Hall would have earned some kind of scolding at the very least. But Mi'rra was right. Taki and Nanuq had failed her. They earned this. They had brought this down on themselves.

"Nanuq." Her brother responded swiftly and lifted his head up off the ground. He sat straight up, trembling. He looked like he was about to cry. It was pitiful. Mi'rra was frightening, yes, but Nanuq always prided himself on being a warrior. Their master's hand delicately cupped Nanuq's wide chin, with her finger resting just under his left eye. "You failed me...just as Taki did. But more than that, you allowed an officer of the law to infiltrate my family...you know this is a blunder I never expected from you..."

"Y-yes ma'am..."

Without making a single motion, a small amount of water rose out of Nanuq's pouch and molded around Mi'rra's index finger. Nukka shifted nervously. Nanuq remained motionless, but his eyes were glued to Mi'rra's finger. He was ready for his punishment.

Without a word, Mi'rra pulled her hand over Nanuq's face quickly. There was a small spatter of blood, and Nukka's older brother howled in agony. Nukka stared at Mi'rra's hand. She had froze the water into a razor sharp, curved blade of ice, which now dripped blood onto the stone floor. Nanuq fell on his side and continued to scream with both hands covering his face. Mi'rra flicked the frozen element from her finger. The liquid and trace amount of blood splattered over Nanuq's writhing form.

Nukka's eyes watched Mi'rra carefully. Their leader had not spilled blood herself for years. She was not happy, but maybe she would be satisfied with Nanuq's scar.

"Taki...you're demoted." Both enforcers seemed surprised by the light punishment Taki receive. Nanuq was scarred, and Taki got off with a simple demotion. Mi'rra turned to Nukka with a smile. "Congratulations on _your_ promotion Nukka."

"Th-thank you ma'am!" Nukka bowed her head down low. She was humbled by the generous blessing from her master. Mi'rra walked back to her throne and took a seat. She opened the folder from the old City Council to the specific profile from before.

"Now...we have the full attention of the police and the Avatar...perhaps it's time we accelerate our plans..." Mi'rra shifted her gaze towards Nukka and smiled softly. "Nukka, would you mind being in charge of the fights tonight?"

Nukka knew The Bending Rumble was Taki's, or more specifically, the second-in-command of Mi'rra's. She would not falter in her duty to her mistress. "Of course not ma'am. It would be my pleasure."

"Good. I'm sure Taki will have some aggression to work out after this failure..." Nukka's eyes shifted to The Butcher, who glared venomously at her. Taki's nostrils flared and pure fury filled her eyes. For many, Taki's eyes were the last thing they would ever see.

Nukka did not waver under the psychopath's glare.

* * *

_**Police Station, Republic City, Noon**_

_**Avatar Korra**_

The last thing she wanted involved in her personal business was the news. Reporters flocked over her, Lin, Raiko, and even Yulduz. They moved into Lin's office where she promptly slammed the door in their faces.

"What in blazes is happening Beifong?!"

"Watch your tone, she didn't know about Kenshin's actions."

"You can't defend that scoundrel from this Yulduz! He risked the lives of Republic City citizens and went on some ridiculous vigilante crusade! He should be arrested for his actions! Furthermore, this just proves that she can't control her own officers!" Raiko raised his voice loudly, "I'm going to put someone I can rely on this case! I'm done with the Monsoons making idiots out of us all!"

"ENOUGH!" Korra stomped right in front of the President and immediately stared him down into a seat. The last thing she wanted was to deal with politicians arguing. She had more reason than anyone to be furious with the Red Monsoons attacking _her_ dinner. "Look, we all agree that stopping the Red Monsoons is the issue here."

"Which is why Hiashi will be taking over the case. I'm _done_ waiting for detectives of yours to get results!" Raiko turned and stormed out of Lin's office without another word. The howl of reporters flooded the room until Raiko slammed the door shut behind him.

"He took that a lot better than I thought he would," Yulduz stated evenly. Korra turned to the older women in the room. Neither of them seemed bothered by the development, despite them both wanting Hiashi as far away as possible from the Red Monsoons. "Don't pout Korra." The Avatar took a moment to realize her lower lip was put forward thoughtfully. "What's the next course of action Lin?"

"Well, Mako and Kenshin clearly can't work out. Raiko is putting Hiashi on point, which means we'll have a lot of collateral to deal with..."

"What if I try to stop them instead," Korra asked. "I haven't had a real chance to take on this Mi'rra woman directly but—,"

"The problem is taking them on directly," Yulduz explained. "The Red Monsoons have been very good at covering their tracks while they rose to power. They strike, then they disappear and wash away all traces of their involvement."

"The problem is they're able to pay off or threaten just about anyone to look the other way. Their control of the drug trade in Republic City loaded their pockets, which drew almost every waterbending criminal in town into their fold."

"If Hiashi goes after them, he'll turn Republic City upside down trying to find them. That's where Kenshin and Mako come in."

"You mean Mako and the suspended detective...?"

"Kenshin is going to do whatever he wants regardless of what we say or do." Korra noticed Lin giving Yulduz an annoyed glare. She clearly felt it, as she shifted ever so slightly. "That's...partially my fault. But the main reason Lin holds of on Kenshin's suspensions so often is because...well, it doesn't stop him."

Korra shook her head a bit, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I can suspend him all I want, heck, I've even fired him a few times. But if Kenshin is interested enough in a case, he'll do what he wants regardless of the fact that he's not supposed to or not. At least if he's working for me, he reports any critical findings he uncovers."

"But of course, if he's off the force, it's basically letting a child run loose in a candy store." Yulduz glared at the door as if Raiko were still in the room. "Of course _some_ of us don't understand that trying to punish Kenshin doesn't work."

"I figured with the Monsoon case, sooner or later Kenshin would pull something like this. That's why I tried to get Mako to work with him. I thought the kid could handle Kenshin, but with the stress that this case has been putting on him, maybe that was a bad idea..."

Lin rarely admitted she was ever wrong. Korra knew that was always a bad sign. The weighing sense of dread in her gut told her to run out of the office.

"So, he doesn't listen to authority, and does what he thinks is right, but nobody can seem to make him listen?"

"Lin and I can sometimes," Yulduz said. The wary look both women shared told Korra that 'sometimes' was probably less than they implied. "I was the one who discovered Kenshin and brought him on the force years ago, and he respects Lin. Especially after she pulled the same stunt during the Equalist incident." Yulduz smirked at the police chief. Lin glared daggers back to order the District Attorney to shut it.

The Avatar had a feeling of regret, but she knew where the conversation was headed. "So, you guys want _me_ to...make sure Kenshin doesn't pursue this case?"

"Yes and no." The response made Korra's head spin. "Whether we like it or not, Kenshin works best without us shackling him. We didn't plan for things to go this way, but we're at the point now where our best lead will be Kenshin himself."

"And since Hiashi is on the case, that means I'll have to put Mako somewhere else." Lin sighed heavily. She and Korra both knew that Mako would hate his next assignment no matter what. Mako hated failure, even if the exchange of hats was out of his hands. "Officially, we can't encourage Kenshin's vigilante behavior. In fact, I'm supposed to stop it if and when it comes up."

"And as the head of all things legal in Republic City, I officially can't support Kenshin's actions either. Unofficially however, should the Avatar just _happen_ to discover any leads on the Red Monsoons' activities, or whereabouts..."

Korra smirk and folded her arms. She enjoyed this side of government more than Raiko's. "I can legally get away with vigilante crusades because I'm the Avatar, and not a citizen of Republic City, but I can't help Kenshin break the law. I _can_ take any information he has or uncovers and bring it to light, which means Hiashi won't just tear through Republic City." Both women wore proud smiles on their faces. Korra noted the faint look of amazement in Lin's eyes. Korra had to admit that when she first came to Republic City she would have needed it all spelled out for her. Thankfully she matured well beyond those days. "I'll do what I can. But one question. This guy managed to infiltrate a triad exclusive to waterbenders, and did so without either of you two knowing. What if he doesn't want to be found?"

"Fortunately there is only one person in the world that I know of who can find Kenshin, even if he has fled to the other side of the world." Yulduz sighed as she started scribbling down on a sheet of paper. "I hate getting her out of class for this too..." She handed the paper to Korra. The Avatar skimmed through the writing, which was addressed to the Dean of the United Republic University. "If you head to the URU, find a girl named Gayatri. She has my express permission to get out of school in order to help you find and keep an eye on Kenshin."

Korra smirked as she examined the paper's backside for some sort of joke, "A permission slip? What is she, your kid?" After a second of silence, Korra stared at Yulduz. The woman's lips were pursed and her brow raised. "Oh..."

"Believe me, I'd rather her focus on her studies...but Gaya has an unnatural sense to locate Kenshin at all times."

Korra wondered if she was still missing some sort of joke in all this. It was like some kind of dysfunctional family.

"Is your daughter going to be fine with all of this? I mean, I don't want to put your family in danger..."

"Kenshin will die before letting anything happen to Gaya," Yulduz affirmed. "And she's a capable bender in her own right. I trained her personally. Though her main talent, just like Kenshin's, lie in her mind. She's very smart."

Korra smiled faintly. She had no idea why, but hearing Yulduz praise her own daughter was sweet. It was oddly satisfying to see a softer side to what Korra had only ever seen as a woman hardened through the politics of the United Republic.

"Anything else?"

Yulduz glanced over at Lin and cringed slightly. Lin even looked a bit hesitant. Korra only wondered what in the world could be worse than double-babysitting duty. "Gaya is...a _very_ big fan of yours..."

* * *

_**Air Temple Island, Yue Bay, Noon**_

_**Tenzin**_

The hounding had finally stopped from Bumi and Kya both for endangering their mother. Tenzin had no clue about the Red Monsoons' ambush, or else he would have kept their mother miles away from Kwong's the previous night! Even in spite of the fact that Katara managed to best more of the would-be waterbenders than anyone else that night, even Korra. His mother's age was catching up to her to be sure, but her talents in the art of waterbending were as sharp as ever. Tenzin was just grateful it was the Monsoons, and not the Equalists. Waterbending was about shifting an opponent's strength against them, which Katara was always a master.

Of course, after both Katara and Tenzin calmed the older two siblings down, Tenzin had to deal with Bumi whining about why he wasn't invited to the announcement dinner. The man had a one-track mind.

Since he attack, Tenzin offered to put Tonraq and Senna both up in his home during their stay. It was the least he could do for them, and for Korra. Tonraq like Tenzin was more worried than ever after the Red Monsoons' attack.

Tenzin had put all the airbenders on full alert during their patrol of Republic City. Any hunch was to be immediately investigated and reported to the police. Tenzin had to make sure Meelo knew what to count as a hunch, lest he interrogate ever citizen in Republic City.

What worried him almost as much as the Monsoons was the fact that Hiashi would undoubtedly be in charge after Kenshin's little surprise. Hiashi was often Tarrlok's go-to-guy before forming his Task Force. Hiashi was as ruthless as any thug arrested in Republic City's history.

Tenzin managed to find his mother watching the flying bison in their pins. He stood next to his mother in silence. Her presence was always calming, which was in stark contrast to the rest of his family. Tenzin followed his mother's eyes to a group of baby bison playing together. His mother always loved babies as long as he could remember. His uncle Sokka told Tenzin once that becoming a mother had changed Katara. Despite hearing stories of her legendary rage, and how it caused her to inadvertently free Aang from the iceberg, Tenzin seldom saw Katara lose her calm, peaceful nature.

If the Monsoons' attack was any indication, Katara was more of a formidable woman than Tenzin ever realized.

"They remind me of you three." Tenzin turned to his mother, then back to the baby bison. The runt of the group was being taunted by the largest of the three. The third bison watched passively before their mother showed up. As soon as she did, the third baby flew to her. Katara chuckled softly. "It's incredible to see so many airbenders around nowadays."

"It was all Korra's doing. She opened the spirit portals after all."

"Yes. She's quite the amazing Avatar."

Tenzin placed his hand on his mother's shoulder. She looked at him with a wrinkled smile. "So was dad." Katara placed her hand over Tenzin's and patted it softly. Her hand felt rough. Tenzin remembered a time when his mother's hands were the softest things in the world. "Mom...have you considered moving to Republic City? I know the South is your home, but all that cold can't be good for you."

"Listen to you," Katara chastised with a smile on her face. "Telling me what's good for me."

"I'm just saying that living here with me, Pema, and the kids might do you some good. Not only that but you'd be closer to Bumi too."

"I'll think on it." Katara shook her head and chuckled softly. "Honestly, the day when my youngest wants me to move into his home..."

"We would all love to have you here mom."

She sighed and stared back at the flying bison family. Tenzin watched something shift in her eyes before his mother wrapped an arm around him. "I think I might like that too..."

* * *

_**Varrick-Zhu Li Estates, Noon**_

_**Asami Sato**_

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Varrick stomped back and forth across the stone walkway. Asami sat next to Bolin as they both watched him pace around furiously. They had bored expressions on their faces due to the fact that Varrick had been ranting and raving for the past hour. "They've gone too far! Attacking you and Korra at your engagement party!"

"Varrick I—,"

"I'm calling out all the stops! I'm paying EVERYONE off to find these waterbending goons!"

"Didn't you hire them a few years ago," Bolin asked.

"Not the point!" Varrick flung his arm around so hard that Asami was surprised it stayed in place. "Nobody gets away with attacking my partners! NOBODY!"

"You stole from me just to buy my company out from under me," Asami pointed out.

"Nobody except me! An attack on my friends is an attack on me!"

"You got _my_ brother thrown in jail when we were friends," Bolin added.

Varrick slouched over and glared furiously at the duo. His eyes darted between them both before he threw his arms out, "What is this?! An attack on me?! I'm trying to help you out here!"

"Look, Varrick, Mako said this is out of our hands." Bolin stood up and reached out to his friend. Varrick's eyes darted to the hand on his shoulder and then back to the earthbender. "There's nothing we can do..."

"I'll talk to Raiko!"

"He doesn't care about your contributions to his election anymore, he's only focused on stopping the Monsoons," Asami said. Her chin rested in her hands, elbows on her knees. She was flattered, but Varrick had done nothing except yell and scream about how he was outraged. "Look, Varrick, it wasn't even because of me or Korra. They were after Tahno for some reason. We just happened to get caught up in it..."

Varrick slouched down even lower and glared even harder. Asami tilted her head to the side with a curious pout. "...I'm going to stop doing nice things for you..."

Asami smiled as she got out of her seat. "Look, Varrick, I appreciate the..." She paused and tried to come up with the right word. 'Being Varrick' was the only term that came to mind. "This wasn't our fight."

"Pfft, nonsense! Everyone has a bodyguard nowadays! Me, Norio, you."

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't need unnecessary employees on the payroll, especially considering the fact that she was engaged to the Avatar. Nobody in their right mind would attack her directly.

"Wait, when did you get a bodyguard," Bolin asked. Varrick and Asami both shot the same answering glare at the earthbender. Realization crossed his face as his features fell, "Oh..."

"Don't worry kiddo, I've been payin' you this entire time!" Varrick leaned in to Asami and shielded his lips with the back of his hands. "Don't tell him I set up a company account in his name."

Asami closed her eyes and smirked. She could feel the argument brewing inside of Bolin. He hated charity, especially from Varrick.

"Honey." The trio turned around at the sound of Zhu Li's voice. The mother of two carried both children in her arms with no signs of strain on her face. Asami wondered how Zhu Li had so much upper body strength with such a delicate frame. "Your um...well, Asami's new bodyguard is here."

Asami shared Bolin's glare aimed at Varrick. The entrepreneur didn't miss a beat as he skipped towards Zhu Li. He gave a kiss to his children and two to his wife before he spun back to his friends. "Alright! Asami Sato, meet your new on call chauffeur and bodyguard!" Varrick paused as a look of absolute confusion crossed his face. Zhu Li rolled her eyes and leaned into her husband and whispered to him softly. Varrick snapped his fingers and returned with a boastful grin spread over his face, "Yi Zan!"

"Though I prefer to just be called Yi," a man replied as he stepped out from the house. He had short black hair that was swept backwards perfectly without a strand out of place. His eyes were dark green. Yi stood about the same height as Mako, with more bulk on his body. His uniform was straightened out without a wrinkle, colored dark gray, and had no other real noteworthy characteristics. He had a handsome face that looked almost like it was carved out of stone, as even Bolin's widened eyes showcased.

"Hi, I'm sorry Varrick wasted your time, but I don't need a bodyguard," Asami stated. She glared at her business partner and friend who glared back.

"I promise I won't be a bother to you Miss Sato," Yi said with a slight bow of his head. "And I work on commission, which Varrick has already taken care of for you. I won't cost you or your company a dime. And I'm afraid the contract is binding. You would either have to pay to terminate it with my organization, or simply let me work out my time that has been paid forward."

Asami refused to remove her eyes from Varrick. "And just how long are you going to follow me around?"

"Until the wedding."

"Varrick!" The entrepreneur from the South quickly jolted into the house as Asami stormed after him. Yi simply watched as Asami walked past him.

* * *

_**United Republic University, Republic City, Afternoon**_

_**Avatar Korra**_

The University was such a mess to navigate. It took Korra the better half of an hour to find the Dean's office. Thankfully after explaining the situation, he was more than happy to personally escort the Avatar to Gayatri's classroom.

"We're more than welcome to help the Avatar," the Dean exclaimed as they walked down the halls. "You know Avatar Aang's companion Sokka helped found the University. He believed greatly in furthering the pursuit of education, for those who wish to seek it that is. And Miss Yulduz, oh she's made MANY contributions to our great school too! Oh—not that that's the reason for Miss Gayatri's enrollment! No, Gayatri is a bright young lady! A genius even! She's only a few years younger than you, but she already graduated from Ba Sing Se University just before the anarchy that broke out thanks to the Red Lotus! She enrolled here to further her education, but I personally believe she'll have her Masters within another year, if not sooner."

Korra absentmindedly nodded along with the Dean's ramblings. Korra believed that a proper education was a good thing to have, but it certainly wasn't for her. What good could a degree do against a mob of bending criminals?

They stopped in front of a door which had the letters, _'Ancient History'_ printed on the window. The Dean knocked on the door before stepping in. Korra waited in the hall with her arms crossed as she heard the teacher inside talking with the Dean.

"Jeez, mom was the one who wanted me to come here and she's constantly getting me out of claaa...ss..." The girl Korra could only assume was Yulduz's daughter froze when she saw the Avatar. The young girl had long, sandy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that reached the center of her back, large glasses with a thick frame around them, a surprisingly large sweater that covered most of her features, black pants, and sandals.

"Um...hi there," Korra greeted after a suitable lapse of silence.

"Y-you...you're the Avatar...you...you're _the_ Ava—you're Korra!"

"That's me."

Gayatri's eyes widened even more. Korra swore that they were about to literally roll out of her skull. The young student gave a faint groan and collapsed backwards, much to the fright of Korra and the Dean.

Korra understood Yulduz's warning about her daughter now. She had to wait in the nurse's office for almost an hour by her bedside before Gayatri began to stir.

The young student rolled over as she began to sit up. "Oh man...that was the weirdest—EEP!" Korra immediately reached out as Gayatri yelped.

"Don't pass out!" The two girls simply stared at each other in silence. Korra watched as Gayatri began to blink very slowly as she stared the Avatar over carefully. "Please don't pass out again...okay?" Gayatri looked down. Korra followed her eyes, and saw the girl's trembling arm reaching out for her. Gayatri's fingers lightly rested against Korra's shoulders.

"Holy...you're real," she whispered.

"Y-yeah, I am?"

"Oh man! I'm you're biggest fan!" The faint student suddenly exploded in an unstoppable ball of conversation. "I'm sorry! I probably freaked you out it's just, see, I've been TOTALLY crazy about you since you moved to Republic City! Not crazy in the sense that I'm not happy for you and Asami—not that I've thought about you like that! It's just that—you're sooooo awesome!"

"Th-thank you," Korra said. She was truly at a loss. Being the Avatar had some fame to it sure, but Korra had never met a fan that was borderline foaming at the mouth.

"I'm sorry, but you're seriously the coolest Avatar in history!" Korra couldn't help but smirk at the compliment. She would be lying if her legacy didn't leave her as one of the most influential Avatars in all of history. She tried not to let it go to her head however. "But um...I get the feeling mom got me out of school to meet you for some reason other than to meet my absolute hero."

"You're pretty quick. Long story short, I need your help to find Kenshin. Your mom seems to think that you're the best candidate for that job."

"Oh, that's all?" She made it sound so easy. Korra honestly wondered what these people did in their free time. She took a moment to realize that Asami often had to be dragged away from her work to do just about anything else. "Did mom go over about how to keep him under control?"

"I don't think even Mako got that list of instructions."

The younger girl smiled brightly. Her energy had stayed at a level of high Korra had been use to. When hanging around Bolin, Meelo, Varrick, and other hyperactive individuals, you either got use to it or you stressed ten years out of your life span like Mako or Lin.

"Well, I'll do my best to make sure Ken stays in line for you Korra!"

"You must be a miracle worker if you could get that to happen." Gayatri rolled her eyes with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Nah, Ken just knows not to make mom angry."

"What about Lin? He got suspended for smarting off to her."

"He knows better than to ACTUALLY make Lin mad."

Sounded about right.

* * *

_**Downtown, Republic City, Evening**_

_**Gayatri**_

The entire trip to Kenshin's house was spent trying to think of a gift for the world's best mother. The university student believed fully that she was needed to track down Republic City's best detective, but for once it was with purpose. She got to hang out with Avatar Korra, her absolute idol. The most powerful and amazing woman in the world and _she_ got to hang out with her.

But they had a mission. Gaya had to remind herself over and over that it wasn't a social visit. They had to find Ken for...reasons?

After rapping her knuckles over the wooden door, she grinned at Korra. The look of confusion on Korra's face immediately had Gaya panicked. "Wh-what is it? What's wrong?"

"You...haven't...where are we?"

The world around her came crashing at her feet and was quickly resurrected with a surge of adrenaline through her body. Gaya had spent so much time fawning and freaking out over meeting Korra that she completely forgot to tell her their destination. "I'm so sorry! We're at Kenshin's house!"

"Wouldn't his own home be the last place that—,"

On cue, the door opened and Kenshin leaned out with the look of an angry hermit. His appearance even gave the same feel. His hair was all down, covering his forehead and neck, loose t-shirt with a robe over it, and sweats with small flying bison slippers on his feet. Ken's eyes shifted momentarily to Gaya and then fixated on Korra. She recognized the scrutinizing glare that Ken gave Korra, and Gayatri had every instinct to smack him.

"Are you serious?! This is _Korra,_ you goon!"

"Oh right," Kenshin's face lit up as he held out his hand to the Avatar. "You were at the thing last night." Korra's brow lifted all the way up to her hairline as she shook the man's hand. She clearly wasn't use to being greeted so passively. Ken snapped his eyes back to Gaya and then he disappeared into his home. "So you're my babysitter now huh?"

"I heard you got fired." Gaya assured Korra that it was fine to enter. As always, Kenshin's home was a wreck though. Books towered in leaning stacks that seemed to defy gravity, scrolls were thrown about everywhere, newspaper clippings and maps were cut up and hung all over the walls and ceilings, and in the kitchen in the back of the apartment, Kenshin spun a globe before toying with some liquid filled beakers. Despite the clutter, the entire apartment was without a speck of dust, mold, or even a weird smell. Even though it was clean, Ken's apartment was always something to take in the first time. Gayatri looked back at Korra, who's expression said it all. "Mind the mess..."

Ken's eyes were miles gone as he stared into a new telescope thing that Varrick sent him. Gaya remembered Kenshin telling her it was called a microscope or something. He didn't bother to look up when he corrected her, "It's not mess, it's controlled chaos."

"No such thing! Chaos is uncontrollable therefore—," The university student stopped herself before she fell too deep into that pit. Ken loved to draw Gayatri into arguments. His only moments of humility where admitting that she provided the most intellectual challenges he could find. "Anyway, Korra here had something to ask of you."

Korra took initiative and stepped forward to the other end of the table where Ken stood. "Yulduz and Lin both seem to think that you're going to go after the Red Monsoons still."

"That was the plan," Ken admitted. Gaya sighed in the background. She should have known better. "Either they sent you here to stop me or to help me, but given that Hiashi is in charge, I'd vote for the latter."

"You can at least look at her," Gaya snapped defensively. Ken was self absorbed, and couldn't even be bothered to look at someone like Korra when having just a normal conversation.

"This had my attention first. That and you're doing enough staring for both of us." Gaya blushed and thanked the spirits that Korra didn't turn around to look at her. "I already have a lead. I heard a rumor that the Red Monsoon's hierarchy is going to be all in one location tonight."

"All of them?" Korra's voice lowered, but the shock was notable. Even Gaya was surprised. She knew that the Red Monsoons' three enforcers had given the police the slip time and time again, but as far as anyone was concerned 'Mi'rra' was just a name. Many didn't even believe that Mi'rra was real, but a scapegoat for Taki, Nukka, and Nanuq. "Even their leader?"

"If it was just the three top dogs I wouldn't have brought it up, or even bother investigating." Kenshin lifted his head from the scope and offered Korra and Gaya both a smirk. "Mi'rra is going to be there for sure."

"Then why didn't you bother mentioning this Lin, or, I don't know—ANYONE?!" Ken's smirk fell when Korra started yelling at him. For a guy who made it his life's mission to throw social structure out the window, Kenshin hated when people yelled at him in his house. Unless he successfully irritated Gaya.

"It was bad enough I had to drop my cover last night, and if I hadn't, this would have gone a _lot_ easier. But now they're likely to be spooked, harder to find. News of a cop infiltrating their ranks has spread through Republic City's underworld, and it makes the Monsoons look weak. In a show of strength, they're holding a...special showing tonight."

"A showing," Gaya asked.

"Similar to the Revelation that Amon presented to the world almost seven years ago. Apparently the Monsoons have been rounding up benders of all kinds from rival gangs. They're going to host a sort of Pro-Bending battle royal to show that they're still the strongest of the triads on the block."

"So our way in is the underground fight that they have?"

"Yes, but tactful," Kenshin stated as he aimed a pen at Korra. "Gaya, grab me the blueprints to your right please."

Gayatri looked and saw only a mountain of junk all over his desk. She simply stared at it, knowing that there was no way she would find anything without spending hours to organize his crap. Instead, Gaya turned back and glared at Kenshin. The older earthbender groaned and then took three steps to his left, grabbed a folded up piece of paper and then walked back.

"You seriously had a copy," Gaya asked.

"No...it was just to your right."

"YOU WERE—," Again, she stopped herself. Ken was just a child. A twenty six year old child, but a child.

"So, here's the plan: Gaya and I will sneak in with the crowd of spectators, and we'll try to find Mi'rra's location. You, Avatar, will be fighting."

"Excuse me," Korra asked. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"After last night, they'll be watching carefully for earthbenders, so I'd suggest firebending or waterbending so you don't stand out too much. But obviously only choose one."

"Ken, slow down and _explain_ things," Gaya snapped.

Kenshin looked at the girl with irritation filling his eyes. She knew how to stand up to Kenshin, and that was simply stand up to him. He respected people who weren't daunted by his genius, or by those who could handle his insensitive remarks.

"_Fine._ With these tournaments, the Red Monsoons host them in a rather large arena. It's a sort of tradition to host their 'bloodsports' in the arena. They host it sort of like a professional sport. Taki is reigning champion, just so you know."

"I'm with you so far," Korra said.

"They're going to target earthbenders specifically during this battle, since I'm an earthbender, and they won't take anymore chances. So, fire or water, your choice, but stick to one because the Avatar walking through the front door is going to raise more alarms than me."

"And we're looking for the person who manages a brute, a psychopath, and a cold blooded killer because," Gaya inquired.

"Korra is going to be fighting."

The younger earthbender closed her eyes and sighed heavily through her nose. There were many times when Gaya wondered if Ken was just dense or if he was always trying to make her mad. Given their history, she voted for the latter.

"So what are you going to do if you find Mi'rra," Korra asked.

"Well, by then I'm hoping backup will show up," Kenshin said. Both girls groaned. For once, Kenshin seemed to realize the problem himself. "Oh! Yeah, I'm sending word to Lin and Yulduz so they can make the bust. We just need to trap or locate Mi'rra in case she tries to escape."

"And you're sure she'll be there?"

"My eyeless witness swears it." Gaya saw that Korra caught the 'joke.' Kenshin only had one eyeless witness.

"Mo the Mole? Really?"

"You know anyone else who has seen Mi'rra," Kenshin asked. "No! Because she usually _kills_ them."

"Both of you enough! We're trying to stop these people for crying out loud." When they both fell silent, Gaya heard Korra mumbling under her breath about Mako. "Look, as long as the other three are there, that's a win if we can bust them."

"And if we can bust Mi'rra, then this is all over." Ken's voice fell into a startlingly serious tone. "She's the threat. She's the one they call The Warmonger." Kenshin wasn't often so serious. He never saw a lot of things as serious, despite being incredibly serious. Without warning, Ken tossed a bottle of some sort of red liquid at Korra, who effortlessly caught it. "Put that in your hair. That way you're not instantly recognizable."

"What is it," Gaya asked on behalf of her idol.

"Varri-dye. Don't worry, it's temporary...mostly."

Korra looked down at Gaya for confirmation. "It's safe, I promise." Without questioning it further, but with a soft groan, Korra walked over to the kitchen sink to dye her hair. Varrick's hair dye had become a popular product lately among most young teenagers and adults. Half of Gaya's history classes seemed to have their hair dyed.

Kenshin out of the kitchen as Korra began to wet her hair down. He took a seat against a stack of news papers in a chair and looked down at Gaya. "So...you confess your undying love to her yet?"

The young earthbender scowled angrily and stomped her foot. She froze and hoped that Korra didn't hear. "I've told you a hundred times, I'm not _in_ love with her!"

"Please, you went out with that girl at Ba Sing Se University, and that," Kenshin threw his thumb over towards Korra's direction, "is a woman that you have four posters of in your bedroom."

Her face lit up in pure rage. She felt like smacking Ken upside his stupid brainy head. "There are _different_," she hissed, "types of love you idiot. Like I love my mom, but I'm not _in_ love with her!"

"Well yeah," Kenshin agreed with a perplexed look on his face, "she's your mom." She smacked the front of her face as hard as common sense and frustration would allow. It still left a faint red mark on her tanned face. "That however is a girl you're obsessive over. Sounds to me like love."

"I'm not getting into this discussion with you again..." Gaya loved Kenshin like a brother, but she hated when she felt more like a mother to him. He was a social moron.

"So how do I look?" Both earthbenders turned to Korra, whose hair was a light bronze color thanks to the red. It helped in changing her appearance, but not by enough.

"We have more work to do," Kenshin said, turning the whole of his attention to the Avatar.

With makeup and disguises, he was an artist.

* * *

_**Unknown Location, Republic City, Night**_

_**Mi'rra**_

The psychical world slowly came crashing back down around her body as she brought herself back. Nukka had been waiting patiently and at attention for nearly an hour while Mi'rra meditated. Though her session was incomplete, the time for their Bender Rumble was approaching.

She opened her crystal blue eyes and leaned to the side, stretching her legs out over her couch, "Sorry for your wait Nukka. Is everything fine?"

"Yes ma'am. Nanuq's injury has cleared up. He and Taki will be ready to fight tonight."

"How many benders did you manage to scrounge up?"

"Forty in total."

Quite a substantial number, and a fine display of how capable Nukka was as Taki's replacement. "And how are Nanuq and Taki dealing with the exchange of hats?"

"Taki is less than favored towards it, and has already made several threats towards me. After a short skirmish, I assured her that ranking would mean little, as I would allow her free reign to do as she pleased. She was quite happy to hear it."

"Taki is a good girl when she gets to do what she wants," Mi'rra said, praising Nukka with her tone alone. "And she's more than capable of getting the job done. Very wise."

"Thank you milady. There was...one more matter." Mi'rra nodded for her enforcer to continue. "About your...security."

"Little more than bouncers at a club. With that earthbender sneaking into our ranks somehow, it's likely that he'll make a second attempt to scout us out. I was less than subtle about my appearance at this Rumble for a reason. And with our new friends keeping watch, it will be easy for them to spot the little rat."

"Do you truly believe that any cop is foolish enough to come after us now?"

Mi'rra sneered, her eyes shimmering with delight, "I'm counting on it..."

_**Downtown, Republic City, Night**_

_**Avatar Korra**_

When all was said and done, Kenshin had 'dolled up' Korra to look like a very dark, depressing gothic girl with bronze hair. She looked like an idiot, and hated it, but both Kenshin and Gayatri both assured her that disguises were necessary in her case. Korra envied both of them since they just got to wear concealing clothes that covered most of their bodies.

They nearly mirrored how Mako and Korra looked when they infiltrated the Equalist rally so many years ago.

"So how do I sneak in exactly," Korra asked.

"Just go up to one of the bouncers, tell them you want in the Rumble," Kenshin whispered back. His eyes were sharp and never rested in one spot. It was almost like he was analyzing each and every face around. He honestly looked jumpy as a kangaroo-rabbit. "They don't turn down volunteers."

"But they needed to kidnap most of the participants?"

"Well...yeah, nobody is that suicidal." Gayatri shoved Kenshin angrily for his statement. Korra of course was displeased with the pure bluntness of his statement. It wouldn't kill him to show some concern. "It's true. Would you step into a ring with someone who gleefully refers to herself as The Butcher?"

Gaya paused a bit and looked at Korra, "Good luck. I know you can kick their butts." Having Yulduz's daughter did help balance out Kenshin's attitude, which Korra was immensely grateful for.

"Remember, stick to _one_ element that's not earth...or air obviously." Korra shook her head and walked towards the front doors. She just wanted to get this over with. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. If Kenshin was right, then they had a chance of busting Mi'rra for good. If he was wrong, then they were walking into a trap.

Either way, Korra was going to have to fight for her life.

Two guards stood by the door. They were each about Korra's height and build, and wore the traditional Red Monsoon colors: crimson and deep blue. It almost pained Korra when she realized that both of them were younger than her. They each glared hard at the Avatar, and her associates, but didn't budge.

"I'm here for the Rumble."

"So is everyone else," the left guard snapped.

"I want to enter into it." Both boys looked surprised. The one on the right motioned for his partner to go inside and find someone. He disappeared behind the doors, and they all waited.

After several minutes, the doors pulled open. The remaining guard stepped aside to allow Korra and the others in. An even taller man who stood even a head over Kenshin guided them down a one-way, dark, disgusting hallway.

The smell almost made Korra miss Kenshin's cluttered apartment.

"New blood, down that way," the guide pointed straight ahead as the hallway split. Korra barely even noticed the other path due to the low lighting. "You two, down that way. Just pick a couple of seats, and don't start a fight. Or else we'll have to throw you in the ring too..." The guide left down the way he came.

"Good luck Korra..."

She smiled at the young girl and nodded, "I will be. Both you of stay safe too."

"My contact should be dropping off the location of this place to Lin right about now. If she brings the full force with her, it'll be about half an hour before they get here."

"Will they be here in time," Gaya asked.

"Well..." Kenshin paused as his eyes glazed over a bit. Less than a day with him and Korra already knew he was sifting through the information. Gayatri called it processing. "Good luck!" Kenshin immediately disappeared down the other hallway.

Gayatri and Korra gave one last parting stare before the younger bender left to catch up with Kenshin. Korra took a deep breath and walked down the hall. It all almost reminded her of a rundown version of the Pro-Bending Arena, if the building had been dumped and abandoned in a swamp for a year.

The hallway stopped and took a left at the end. When Korra looked down the curved path, she saw light flooding down the darkness. "Okay...this is it." Korra continued forward. She wished she had called Asami, but telling her fiance that she was about to enter a deadly underground fighting event to capture Republic City's most deadly criminal mastermind would only worry her. For good reason of course.

When Korra stepped through the light, she was deafened by the sounds of screaming that pounded on her eardrums. Her eyes had to adjust to the blinding light as well, but once it cleared she took a good look at her surroundings.

The arena was easily four times the size as the Pro-Bending platform, with similar setups. There were earth discs in the floor, streams of water running through certain areas, and heavy metal plating that Korra could already sense were not metalbender friendly. The arena however was much lower, like a metal island with a good amount of water surrounding it on all sides. The spectator's seats were high up above the arena, likely for better viewing, and their own protection. With no rules or regulations, and run solely by criminals, Korra knew that this whole 'sport' had to be dangerous for everyone.

The real issue that worried her however was the fact that she was standing there alone, and the crowd was already cheering. She knew better than to lose her head right from the get-go. Korra took another moment to check her surroundings again. At the other end of the arena, jutting out from the center of the spectator stands was a platform, and at the end of that platform stood a small young woman with bangs cut neatly above her eyebrows, hair loops like Katara's that reached behind her ears, and a long fish-braid that ran down her back. She was either Mi'rra or the only other enforcer Korra didn't see from their attack on Kwong's.

The young woman raised her right hand in the air while her left took hold of a microphone. She waited for some of the cheering to die down before she spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the Red Monsoons, I welcome you to the Bending Rumble. The girl you see before you is our one and only volunteer for this event." The crowd started yelling, chanting, and hooting praise. "Yes, she is quite brave...or stupid. But perhaps the spirits favor her, as we also have forty other benders ready for the challenge. Their competition?" A section of the arena opened up. Korra immediately faced in the direction of the opening as a platform lifted up four people. Korra recognized the two in the center. "Lady Mi'rra's top enforcers, Taki the Butcher, and Nanuq, my older brother."

Being on the same level as Taki, with proper lighting, was unnerving. The woman radiated crazy, and even seemed to target Korra. Nanuq was nearly the spitting image of Korra's father in terms of height and bulk, with the exception of a bandaged face and the traditional southern mohawk and adorning ponytail.

"The other two are foolhardy boys who think they're worthy of holding the same title as myself, Taki, and Nanuq down there. If they survive, our lady Mi'rra has assured their promotion." Korra grew a bit paler at the 'if they survive' portion of Nukka's sentence. "And make no mistake everyone, our lady Mi'rra is watching. Now, bring out the other contestants..."

* * *

_**Bending Rumble Arena, Republic City, Night**_

_**Kenshin**_

His heart skipped a beat when two shipping containers emerged from the water behind Korra. After half a second of looking them over, there were no labels or identifying markings on them. Mi'rra was better than he had guessed.

It made for an exciting game.

Each container likely held half of the contestants. Given average body sizes, each container would fit anywhere from twenty to thirty people. Forty if standing room only wasn't an issue.

"Do you think she'll be alright," Gaya asked.

"She'll be fine." He didn't have time to worry about her. Korra was the Avatar, and managed to duke it out with a giant mech piloted by a master bender. If four waterbending thugs were too much for her, then this mission was doomed from the start.

Nukka holding the announcements was something different. Based on Kenshin's information, Taki always hosted the underground fighting. The logical conclusion was that even after she was sent as backup, Taki and Nanuq failed to capture Tanho. It would have also explained Nanuq's face. But Nukka getting a promotion over Taki's failure didn't add up either. She had to have accomplished something. What that was could have been anyone's guess, and Kenshin hated making shots in the dark.

"The rules are the same as always," Nukka continued, "you're fighting for your lives."

Kenshin could sense the unanimous 'oh shit' in his, Gaya, and Korra's heads.

"L-lives, fighting for-for their live?"

Gaya always stuttered when she was nervous. "I had no clue. I knew their blood sports were violent but..."

"L-lives—she could die down there Ken!"

"Yeah, just keep yelling my name, that'll keep us undercover," Kenshin hissed. Even though the screams of the audience drowned out there conversation, Kenshin didn't take chances when he didn't need to. And being surrounded by a couple thousand lowlifes and criminals meant he did not want to broadcast their being there. "Besides, all she has to do is stall, remember?" She still didn't like the idea of having to wait. Maybe it was death in general that Gaya didn't want to be around. Then again, most people avoided death as often as they could.

"Begin," Nukka announced.

"Okay, that's our cue to..." Kenshin trailed off when he saw that Gayatri was nowhere nearby. It was a rare thing whenever Ken felt true fear. The thought of something happening to Gaya, and the subsequent trashing he would get from Yulduz, was more than enough to sent a spike of adrenaline through his system. "Crap..."

He looked down at the arena where the two nameless thugs had already begun the assault. Nanuq and Taki seemed more than content watching for the first half of the fight. Korra was still towards the back. She was smart for not jumping in headfirst right at the bell.

It gave Kenshin time to look for Gayatri.

This was why he never liked bringing her along for operations.

* * *

_**Bending Rumble Arena, Republic City**_

_**Avatar Korra**_

The seconds of the Rumble, Korra stayed back. She needed to stall, hopefully to give Lin enough time to crash the party with the entire Republic City Police Department. That and she was in no rush to show up the Monsoons.

The two thugs that assaulted the mob of other benders were fairly skilled. Korra would only need a couple of seconds to knock both of them out of the ring honestly.

But the name of the game was life or death.

She looked around her fellow 'participants' quickly. They all seemed to be criminals and thugs, judging by their clothes, the scars and scowls, and the fact that they were all hungry to get in on the fight. Everyone who wasn't a Monsoon hated the rival gang with a passion.

Korra moved her vision back up to the announcer, Nukka. Her eyes gazed down upon the ring with disinterest. The crowd on the other hand seemed to be loving the action. It essentially was Pro-Bending without the rules. The Monsoons would need access to tons of cash or resources to build an arena like this though.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like our champion Taki has found suitable prey," Nukka announced.

Korra's eyes immediately fell to The Butcher, who was sneering with delight. Thankfully it wasn't at Korra herself.

Unfortunately, there was a street kid mixed into the fighters.

Taki charged kid as water came up around her arms like tendrils. Korra's body jolted forward instinctively to cut the enforcer off.

Korra broke through the crowd and quickly threw her hand up in front of Taki's path. A torrent of water shot out from the arena's stream and nearly hit her chin. The crowd immediately booed Korra, but she put herself directly in front of the kid.

"Hey, let the brat fend for himself! He's in this like the rest of us!" Korra turned to the man who had the nerve to tell her a child's life was worthless. She threw a heavy amount of water at the man and ended up throwing him against the wall of the arena, before he landed with a splash.

"Anyone else!?"

"How about me," Taki questioned.

Korra turned just as the psycho charged her, cackling with delight. The Avatar rushed to meet her, but not before noting the shift from water to ice around Taki's arms.

Korra crouched under Taki's whirling attempt to behead her. Korra swept her leg across the metal and kicked Taki's feet out from under her. Before the enforcer could hit the ground, Korra brought her fist rocketing upwards with a powerful burst of water that sent Taki sailing through the air.

Her eyes couldn't follow The Butcher however, as Korra quickly realized she had also drawn Nanuq's attention. Before she could use her bending, the brute grabbed her wrist and slammed his massive fist across her face. It felt like she had been hit by a Satomobile. Nanuq followed up by spinning Korra around by her arm and throwing her to the other end of the arena.

Korra quickly caught herself on her hands and feet and rebounded safely. When she looked up, she was grateful to see four other benders attacking Nanuq. The other two Monsoons had the bulk of their attention on the others, but shot occasional glances back at the Avatar to watch her.

She turned to the sound of heavy footsteps and saw The Butcher charging her again. Korra ducked under the scissor strike in another attempt to behead her. Taki swung low at the crouched and defenseless Avatar. Korra managed to spring herself up with her legs and dove over the ice blade. She caught herself on her hands and rolled forward. Taki followed through with her swing and spun around, just as Korra brought herself around too. The Butcher swung her arm and sent a sharpened blade of ice flying at Korra. The Avatar reached out with her hand and pulled her arm back just in front of the blade. She spun her body around too in order to kill the momentum the blade carried, before she hurled it back at Taki. The thug easily shattered the smaller shard of ice with the blades coming out of her arms.

Taki was definitely good. Korra would have a better chance if she wasn't using water against her. A duel between waterbending masters was different than any other element. It wasn't about power, or speed, it was about flow and change. All it took was proper redirection of the opponent's attacks.

"You're pretty good," Taki admitted with a delighted sneer. "I'm glad attackin' that brat drew you outta hidin'." The Butcher sneered as she brought the sharpened tip of the ice sword up to the corner of her eye and gently tapped her darkened skin. She was without a doubt crazy. "Them eyes...you have kind eyes."

"So why me," Korra asked as she shifted her stance.

"A volunteer? Either you're suicidal, crazy, stupid, or you're after somethin'...either way, you volunteer, you risk drawin' my attention."

"Then I won't disappoint." Korra brought her right elbow up to her head, lowered her body, and extended her left arm outward. Without moving a muscle, four large spiraling torrents of water rocketed towards Taki.

The Butcher sneered and hopped back once, twice, thrice to avoid the attacks. The forth one she sprung into the air and spun her body around like a top. She had froze the fourth torrent into ice before she planted her feet on it and rushed her rival.

Korra threw her fist in an upward strike, shattering Taki's bridge halfway. The agile murderer sprung off the ice before it hit the ground and spun her body around again. Korra's gaze followed Taki, but was blinded by the spotlight behind her. Korra noticed her arms were covered in water again, just before Taki spun around like a top.

Korra cried out when something slammed into her arm with precise, painful force. She noticed hundreds of rain droplets falling towards her with the force of hail behind them. The hero of Republic City dove out of the way as a million rapid thuds hit the metal behind her. A heavy thud came when Taki landed in the center of the puddle she made before she moved towards Korra again.

Korra stumbled back and slammed into someone. She looked over her shoulder just as one of the other Monsoons did the same action. Korra ducked under his backward strike and rolled around his twisted body as a shield.

She never expected Taki to run through one of her own subordinates to get to her.

Korra felt a sharp pain in her side and winced sharply. The other Monsoon was less than fortunate, as his abdomen was pierced through completely. The Avatar stared in horror as the man's blood ran down his pants and pooled around his feet.

Taki pulled her blade out of his gut and let the man drop to the floor with a heavy thud. The crowd went nuts for the bloodshed. It made Korra's stomach turn. The Butcher kicked her foot to the side, a blast of water launching the body into the pool off to the side.

"You really are soft," Taki exclaimed with delight. "Is that yer first time seein' blood? Or maybe just seein' someone impaled right in front of you?" Korra scowled fiercely. The pain in her side was ever present as she felt her own warm blood soaking her borrowed shirt. "He knew the risks steppin' inta the ring, wantin' ta be what I am. If he can't cut it, he's just a lotta talk." Taki snickered and nodded over Korra's shoulder, "Go ahead, take a gander."

She didn't want to. Korra heard the crowd's constant cheers and screams. She could only assume that there was more needless death and carnage behind her. These people were all monsters.

"What about you? Are you all talk too?"

"I'm more than just talk..."

"You think you have what it takes ta take me on...?" Korra's response was the tightening of her fists and a fiery display of her teeth. Taki snickered as the water fell from her arms, "Good response...Nanuq! We got a special contender!"

Korra's eyes shifted to the brute, who had a fair number of motionless benders at his feet. Nanuq stared over at the two women before he made his way towards them.

Taki squatted down and began moving her arms in broad, circular motions. Korra readied herself against the enforcer before her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems our champion has found someone worth her sole attention," Nukka's voice proclaimed, booming through the speakers.

Korra kept her focus on Taki. Nanuq stopped next to her and joined the movement. Korra's attention then moved to the swirling water around the arena. It looked like every last drop of water from the moat surrounding the arena was slowly being drawn in. The benders were swept up handfuls at a time and were tossed around the vortex.

Taki and Nanuq were both definitely masters. Even Korra was powerless to stop it without the Avatar State.

As the whirlpool closed in around the three of them, Korra readied herself for the worst. However, before the water touched her, it shot out and froze solid around the edges of the arena. The hero looked horrified as all the living contestants were frozen with horrified expressions painted on their face. Even the remaining Monsoon thug was swept into the frozen tornado. Korra unfortunately saw the child she saved earlier stuck as well.

"Beat us," Taki's voice drew Korra's attention back to the enforcers, "and they get set free."

"Fail, and they die just like you will," Nanuq finished.

"Why...why are you doing this?!"

"Not part of the game!" Taki laughed as she lunged forward.

Korra ducked as the murderer's first strike flew over her head. Nanuq followed up by slamming his shoulder into Korra, carrying her until her back met a wall of ice. Korra cried out in agony before the brute tossed her to the other end with both hands. Korra couldn't catch herself as she rolled across the cold metal. She slowly pushed herself up to her feet as Taki walked in her direction with Nanuq behind her.

Korra was attacked as quickly as she readied herself. A chunk of ice flew off and smacked her in the back of the head. It felt like an earthbender hit her. She stumbled forward as a shorter, sharper blade of ice formed around Taki's hand. The Butcher cackled as she attempted to run Korra through. The savior grabbed Taki by the wrist, using both hands to firmly hold the psycho in place. Korra brought up her leg and planted her boot firmly into Taki's gut. She folded around Korra's foot and ended up stumbling back against Nanuq. Korra then brought her arms up and drew an incredible amount of water above her head. She spun around and launched it at Taki, which slammed into both enforcers and sent them flying back.

Korra quickly turned to the wall of ice and brought her arms above her head and then threw them out to her sides quickly. A giant crack formed down the center of the wall she faced.

Before she could continue, her arms were consumed in liquid and yanked back. Korra screamed as her arms were nearly torn out of their sockets. Her boots slid across the ground as she tried to hold her ground. With both Taki and Nanuq pulling on her though, she didn't stand a chance.

"You were all talk love! Damn shame we wasted so much blood!"

"Enough chatter Taki. We can still shed _her_ blood."

Taki snickered and yanked on Korra's left arm harder, "Every last drop...then I'll carve up that brat _real_ nice just ta piss on your grave!"

Korra's eyes traveled frantically. The crowd cheering for blood made her stomach turn. The terrified looks of the men and women frozen in ice around her made her heart sink. There was no reason for any of this. It was all so pointless.

It needed to stop.

Her eyes closed, and reopened with glowing energy. Power flooded every muscle of her body as she yanked her arms forward, reversing the pull of the water around her arms to throw Nanuq and Taki against the walls in front of her. Their impact cracked the ice even further as they fell to the ground.

The crowd fell silent at the display.

Korra bent her knees down and brought her arms above her head. She lowered them, stretched out from side to side before clenching her hands to make them into fists. The ice whirlwind shattered, releasing all of is captors. Korra then stepped in a small circle, waving her arms around to liquefy the ice and freeze it again to provide a safe footing for the hostages. She then set her holy sights on the door she came through, and unleashed a powerful blast of air to punch the thick metal door off its hinges.

Everyone stared in awe as the Avatar pointed to the exit, "Go, now."

None of the hostages gave her a second glance as they flooded towards the exit.

Taki and Nanuq both stared in horror as Korra's eyes fixated on them before fading back to normal. The Avatar turned and glared up at the third enforcer, Nukka, challenging her as well. The announcer seemed just as petrified as the hostages were only moments before.

"T-the Avatar..."

Taki snickered which drew Korra's attention. The Butcher rose to her feet alongside Nanuq, who simply scowled. "The Avatar...oh boy...you've done it now love..."

"Now who's all talk?"

"Oh I ain't the one you gotta worry about now, Korra...with you here..._she'll_ wanna greet ya personally..."

* * *

_**Bending Rumble Arena, Republic City**_

_**Kenshin**_

The halls of the arena were straightforward enough for Kenshin to rush through. It also helped that Lin had trained him to use seismic sense, which made finding Gaya that much easier.

What he didn't except was for her to be running in his direction.

"Kenshin!" Her face was red, meaning she had been running for awhile. The look in her eyes told him that she was panicked over something.

"You idiot, why did you run off like that?!"

"I-I was trying to find a way to locate Mi'rra, b-but I found something a lot worse..." Gaya panted heavily. Kenshin looked down both ends of the hallway to make sure nobody was around. "Mi'rra...she recruited the Equalists to act as her security."

Kenshin started to hear the crowd above chanting something. It was almost impossible to make out through the stone walls and ceiling.

"The Equalists...how—how did you—,"

"I saw them. Two of them, and they were talking about going back to watch the fights. Their leader's top two agents are here right now! We're in over our heads Ken! We have to get Korra out of that fight!"

Hatsu, the Equalist's new leader, sending his top two agents was definitely cause for alarm. They went by the code names Left and Right, due to their status as Hatsu's main men.

"Mi'rra was expecting this...she was expecting some kind of follow up!" Kenshin felt like an idiot for walking right into such an obvious trap. Mi'rra never allowed herself to be located before, why start right after a failed operation?

"Kenshin, we _need_ to get out of here."

The chanting grew louder, more audible. Kenshin blocked out Gaya and focused on the sound. He slowly started to mouth what he thought he was hearing, working through the problem.

"..._eera...eera...ee—_," Kenshin's face fell immediately once he recognized the sound. "Oh no..."

"Ken...?"

The officer looked down at Gaya, panic written all over his face, "...we need to get to Korra right now."

* * *

_**Bending Rumble Arena, Republic City**_

_**Mi'rra**_

She responded to their chants, their cries for her presence. She had sensed the shift in spiritual energy as soon as Korra stepped into the building. She knew it was coming, and she couldn't be more delighted.

Mi'rra stepped out into the light and on stage. Nukka bowed her head and the audience roared in her presence. Her presence caused her followers to chant her name over and over again. However, she cared little for the praise of a horde of fools horny for their next big payoff.

Mi'rra's sights were set on the Avatar below.

Taki and Nanuq had melted the ice back into water within seconds. Mi'rra waited as Nukka lifted up a tower of water with her hands and began rotating it around. Mi'rra stepped into the top of the narrow, tall vortex as Nukka slowly lowered her towards the arena. About halfway down, the Mi'rra was passed to Taki and Nanuq, who mimicked Nukka's motions and slowly brought The Warmonger's heels down onto the metal flooring.

Korra glared at her, unfazed in Mi'rra's presence. She smiled at the Avatar's demeanor. "Korra...welcome to the Red Monsoons..."

* * *

**Ugh, this chapter took forever, and I apologize for the super late update Hopefully it was worth it? Partially worth it? No? Okay..sorry xP**

**I'm looking forward to the next chapter with Korra and Mi'rra's first confrontation (no, I haven't written that far yet unfortunately). Does she stand a chance? Will Lin make it in time, or at all? What about Kenshin and Gayatri? Who knows? (I don't yet)**

**So, insight for Gayatri...I honestly kind of made her up on the spot. Literally, for no reason I decided to let Yulduz have a daughter, and next thing I know I'm writing a genius fangirl into the mix. And I haven't mentioned it in my story yet, but Yulduz is of Sand Tribe origins. In the original ATLA series, she's mentioned, so I thought I'd pay homage to that. I don't think we see enough of the sandbenders honestly. But Yulduz and Gaya are both earth and sandbenders, and with any luck I'll mix that in sooner or later.**

**Without further ado, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know one or two scenes seemed kind of filler-ish (and they were) but I do plan to play on them more in future chapters. If you enjoyed, please leave a review. Advice or critiques? Leave those too! xD**

**Review response to Cab: Thank you for the review first of all! I'm glad Kenshin isn't a Mary Sue so far, but I hope that hasn't changed with this chapter. Part of me felt like his suspension was a cop out, and I ran into the problem of how does he still stay involved in the story without just being completely useless? He still has that issue of working with people though, and being controllable (hence Gaya's involvement), and aside from one or two people he doesn't really have any connections with people. Again, it's hard for me to judge his faults and strengths appropriately as the writer sometimes. He's supposed to have a major role in the story, but not to the point where he's stealing spotlight.  
As for Norio, his two Fire Nation features are the pitch black hair and his ember eyes. He's got the darker skin tone that most Water Tribesmen have. His bodyguard was the one with pale skin though, if that clears anything up. I hope it does ^^;**


	5. Games

**I don't know how or why, but I found out it's possible to both be in love with your own creations, and at the same time dread working on them Though to be fair, editing this chapter was more painful than writing it. I don't know why Cursed writer's funk. I also need to work on getting these chapters out faster. I feel bad for making you loyal readers wait a month or longer for me to stop procrastinating. But, tis the life of a writer I suppose...**

**So, without further adieu, I present to you Korra vs. Mi'rra!**

* * *

_**Bending Rumble Arena, Republic City, Night**_

_**Avatar Korra**_

Without a doubt, she was there. The crowd chanted her name as soon as Nukka bowed her head down on the platform above. When a new figure came into sight, she wasn't at all what Korra was expecting.

She had long, pure ebony hair that cascaded down over her right shoulder, and fierce eyes that captured the Avatar's attention despite their distance apart. Her qipao dress was a vibrant shade of blue with some white floral designs and textures thrown in, with matching ivory heels.

Korra couldn't possibly imagine someone fighting when they were dressed to walk down the catwalk.

The fact that her enforcers chose to guide her down to the ground level without her lifting a finger only showed an immense level of arrogance as far as Korra was concerned.

When she was closer, Korra noted the woman's crystal blue eyes, which almost sparkled under the arena lights. Korra felt the nervousness build up in her gut. She knew better than to underestimate her foes.

Mi'rra had an unwavering smile on her face. The corners of her mouth were pulled sharply upward while her lips almost looked pursued out. It was almost like she was delighted that her event had been crashed by the Avatar herself. "Korra...welcome to the Red Monsoons..." She fell into a ready stance, which only had Mi'rra laughing. "Oh come now, don't you wish to stall for time instead of fighting?"

Korra's heart nearly stopped. There was absolutely no way Mi'rra could have known about their plan. Nobody could have been that good. She was just guessing. Korra couldn't drop the act now.

"I'm here to take you and your goons down, Mi'rra!"

"Oh? All by your lonesome? Seems kind of foolhardy and rash for simply crashing your dinner party." Mi'rra put her hand on her hip and leaned to one side. Korra had half a mind to attack immediately and wipe that arrogant smile off of the mob boss's face. "You know honestly, if it wasn't for your little detective friends, we could have simply grabbed Tahno and continue to cater you and your friends for the rest of the evening." Korra didn't respond. She waited and fought against every instinct she had to attack first. Waterbenders reacted to every action presented. It was suicide to attack a master first. And Mi'rra was just goading her into attacking first. "Nothing to say? Very well, how about I make you a deal?"

"There's no way I'd every deal with you."

"But you haven't even heard my proposal, darling Korra." She felt her skin crawl when Mi'rra called her 'darling.' "My plans are coming to a close here in Republic City. If you and the city allow me to complete my plans without hindrance, I won't harm a single living soul in all of the United Republic."

"And what about the lives you've taken until now? You still have to answer for all the damage you've done!"

"I'll take your answer as a no then." Korra almost heard a sense of disappointment in Mi'rra's tone. There was no second guessing. She had to be stopped. "Very well." Mi'rra stepped forward, her heels thudding against the metal ground. "We'll do things your way." The criminal's eyes lit up with delight as she slowly held her hands out slightly from her waist. Two streams of water immediately raced towards her on either side like loyal hounds and circled around her like a gimbal. "Come and fight me Avatar. Use whatever means you wish."

Korra couldn't fight the smirk that formed on her face, "The last person who goaded me like that couldn't handle it in the end."

"Oh, you mean Kuvira?" Mi'rra chuckled softly. Her head and tone lowered, "I'm _much_ more terrifying than Kuvira..."

Mi'rra struck first, launching a whole stream of water at Korra without moving a muscle. The Avatar quickly spun herself around out of the way. Before she could face Mi'rra again, she noticed the stream of water curved back towards her almost immediately after being dodged. Korra ducked and successfully avoided it, but the stream immediately curved back her way. She pushed herself off the ground and propelled her body into the air with her firebending. While she was in the air, Korra twisted herself around to kick and throw her hand at Mi'rra, launching four earth discs at the woman. The second stream that circled around Mi'rra effortlessly moved in the way to deflect and shatter the stone projectiles into dust.

The entire time, The Warmonger had barely moved.

The first stream came back at Korra before she could hit the ground. She reached out and slammed her palm into the water. It felt like Korra tried to stop a mountain. The main stream broke into several smaller ones, which made it easier for her to wrestle for control. As the water formed a circular cage of small lines around Korra, they gathered behind her into a single mass that she had completely dominion over. When she had taken Mi'rra's first line of offense away, Korra landed on the ground and snapped to her foe with the water rotating in a ring formation around her waist.

"As expected. No ordinary bender could take my element from me. Except perhaps Katara, and my old master of course..."

Korra launched two shots of water at the rambling criminal, one that curved up high and another that traced the ground. She jumped high into the air and kicked two jets of fire down on her too. When Korra landed, she pushed all her weight into the ground, which caused several earth discs to shoot out of two loaders on either side of her hand. She launched four of them quickly, and then five more that were propelled even faster thanks to some extra airbending.

Mi'rra twirled around, moving her arms in a windmill motion. The stream of water moved out in front of the criminal like a ring and caught both ends of Korra's first assault with no effort. The ebony haired beauty chuckled as she used her element to easily extinguish the fires Korra hurled at her next. She then expanded the water to form a dome around her, which froze over into ice that was sturdy enough to withstand the brutal barrage of earth discs.

Korra had her opening.

She launched herself forward with firebending again, easily closing the gap between her and Mi'rra just as the latter lowered her defense. Korra felt an immense amount of satisfaction when she saw the look of shock on The Warmonger's face.

As she fell, Korra brought her fist down on Mi'rra. The criminal sidestepped quickly and avoided the punch as Korra landed on the ground. The Avatar quickly came back around and followed up with several more swift crosses which The Warmonger effortlessly flowed around. She narrowly avoided each strike, which only urged Korra to move faster and harder in order to land a hit.

Mi'rra caught Korra's right wrist with her left hand, and repeated the process with the opposing fist. Korra attempted a blunt, savage headbutt. Mi'rra shifted herself and pulled Korra into the momentum of her attack. Before she knew what happened, Korra tripped over Mi'rra's extended leg, and was thrown across the floor. Korra caught herself on her hands and rolled across the metal, then bounced high into the air. She twisted and brought her arms to her chest as her feet were pointed to the ceiling. Her boots were brought back down, and hit the floor with a resonating sound.

Mi'rra assaulted quickly as she swung her arms about in broad motions. The water obeyed her movement in quick, hard strikes. Korra was put on the defensive, using the earth discs to defend herself. Mi'rra's strikes turned each one into dust.

Mi'rra launched all of her available water at Korra and froze it into a spear of ice. Korra managed to launch a single earth disc at Mi'rra's midsection. The disc and spear barely grazed the other, shaving off only a bit of their element off the other weapon before rocketing towards their intended target. Korra crouched beneath the spear so it passed by the side of her head, but threw her fist up to shatter the frozen element. Mi'rra brought her arm down just as quickly as it was raised and chopped the earth disc clean in two with the edge of her hand.

The crowd roared with excitement at the skirmish. Korra couldn't care less what the savages thought, and it was clear from the look in Mi'rra's eyes that she was getting off on the fight alone.

Korra's abilities had improved over the last three years since fighting Kuvira. Even with that, Korra never landed a successful blow on Mi'rra. Though the ebony haired woman never landed a hit on Korra either, it merely meant that they were even in terms of pure combat. She even managed to hold her own in a straight fist fight, despite being dressed in heels and a dress.

The best way for the balance to be tipped would be for Mi'rra to include her two dogs who just stood and watched like spectators. Korra didn't like being outnumbered, even with the backups doing nothing. It just meant that they were waiting, and eager, to jump in.

"Come now, is that all you've got Korra?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

Mi'rra chuckled darkly as she slowly raised her hands up. Korra retaliated quickly with two swift shots of fire at her. The dark haired criminal flowed between both attacks fluidly as she circled her arms around slowly and broadly. A towering wall of water rose up behind her. Korra could feel the blood draining from her face when her eyes took it all in to scope. Mi'rra cackled behind her teeth before she spun herself around and threw all her might to send the water launching at Korra. The wave shifted into a large freight train of water.

Korra trotted backwards to get just the right angle on the rocket of water. Korra quickly rolled her arms back and then shot one of her arms forward. Her palm slammed into the end of the torrent of water and caused it to stop in place, and shifted into a frozen giant pillar of ice. The master of the elements then shifted to the side and launched her other hand out to strike the same spot her palm was in, and shattered the giant frozen torrent into shards.

The crowd continued to roar as the shards of ice fell like crystals. They melted when they dropped to the ground, or broke into even smaller pieces. Korra stared through the frozen rain at her foe with fury burning through her eyes.

The Warmonger chuckled across the ring, her eyes showing a display of amazement at Korra's power. The Avatar wasn't sure if she was being taken for granted or respected.

Before the fight could commence, a loud crashing sound turned their heads up. Korra looked in shock as the stage over the arena started to collapse. Nukka had already jumped off and caught herself down a quickly formed frozen ice slide.

Korra saw Kenshin at the only entrance from where the stage formerly stood above the arena, a heavily strained look on his face as he pushed his arms forward.

The falling stage moved further out, threatening to crush the leadership of the Red Monsoons. They all acted quickly and dove out of the way from falling debris. Korra could sense that she could metalbend the stage, and it's pieces. Kenshin really _was_ a genius!

Korra sprinted forward before she launched herself towards the debris with a boost from her airbending. Her brown boots hit one flat plate of metal that she used to run across for a brief foothold. Her metalbending kept the plate from flying in every direction under her weight. She landed and rolled across another platform as shards of ice flew at her. Korra looked down and saw Mi'rra still assaulting her. She didn't give up either.

Korra quickly exploded forward onto her feet. Her head was ducked down as shards of ice flew all around her. Her skin tingled as the air chilled around the shards that narrowly missed her skin. When Korra got to the end of her platform, she pushed herself as far forward as possible. Kenshin leaned out and reached for her. Their hands locked onto the other's forearm

"Gah! How much do you weigh!?" The detective held on firmly though and slowly started to pull Korra and himself back up. When she got her feet back on solid ground, Korra smacked the detective just below his ponytail. "Ow!"

"You called me fat," she answered, before he had a chance to ask what he did wrong.

He mumbled something under her breath. He was smart enough to make sure Korra didn't hear. "Come on, Gaya is waiting outside. We just need to get out of here."

"Lead the way!" Korra sprinted behind Kenshin as they headed for the door.

The Avatar looked back for a second and saw Taki come into view from below, riding the stream upward. She landed and rolled across the floor, her body pounding loudly against the metal. When The Butcher righted herself, she shot a bloodthirsty grin towards the fleeing duo. It made Korra jump whenever the psychopath charged after them.

After they cleared the doors, both metalbenders quickly turned around and snapped the door frame inward to distort and warp the double doors on themselves. Taki slammed hard from the other side, shrieking and pounding on the metal like an enraged animal.

Korra was officially through with the place.

They both ran down the hall together, eager to get out of the murder house. Korra was still shaken by what she saw. It was 'sport' for people to kill each other? For _children _to get involved? It was all a game to them. It was happening in her own backyard no less. How did Republic City get so bad?

"You certainly know how to stall huh?" The last thing Korra wanted to deal with was Kenshin's lip. Especially before they were out of danger.

"I wasn't going to sit by while they killed those people for their amusement! Besides, they'll still be here soon, right?" Korra was far beyond hopeful and deep into desperation. The police needed to get here. They had to stop it all now.

"I hope so...by the way, Equalists are the security for this event, so be careful!"

Equalists. Great.

Korra's blood was pounding as the sweat on her forehead cooled her against the air in her face. This whole idea of entertainment was sickening.

What was happening to Republic City?

The route Kenshin took Korra down took longer than it should have to find an exit, but they managed to avoid any piercing eyes of a single Equalist chi blocker and came right out to Gaya. She was panicked as much as Korra.

"You guys, I'm not hearing sirens!" They both paused to listen. The only sounds were the dock birds and the faint roaring of the blood sport spectators. Kenshin and Korra both had the same look of horror planted on their faces when they both heard no sirens.

No sirens meant no backup. No backup meant they were stranded in shark-bear infested waters.

"So we're out here in gang territory with no backup, and now everyone knowing that we're here," Kenshin stated. His voice was filled with panic, covered in a fake tone and smile. "We should run." The act was dropped in an instant.

Nobody argued, and the trio of benders ran faster than they ever had before in their lives. They were already two blocks away when the crowds busted out.

* * *

_**Police headquarters, Republic City, Night**_

_**Yulduz**_

It was unbelievable, the pure stupidity that the men in power had. Yulduz pushed past the doors to Lin's office, where she was already yelling at Raiko and Hiashi both.

"This is idiotic! I mean _REALLY_ stupid, even for you both!"

"You can _not_ talk to me that way Beifong!"

Lin growled furiously at Raiko. Yulduz could tell she was fighting to rip the man's head off. "We have them! We have the location, and you let _this_ moron make the call?!"

"It's his case Beifong, and I trust Hiashi at this point more than any of you. At least he's accomplishing something. You two are busy scheming behind _my _back, and playing your little games!"

"Yeah, he's accomplishing something alright. He's letting Mi'rra and those Monsoons get away!"

"She's right," Yulduz shouted. Raiko groaned and shook his head. She wasn't about to hear him argue against her this time. He was the only one screwing with petty games."It was a lead, the _only_ lead we've gotten and you choose to ignore it!"

"Your informant was wanted for several other charges throughout Republic City," Hiashi stated. "We're not about to trust the word of a criminal."

"Have you even read the charges? Jay-walking, littering, petty theft—he's small time you moron! If Viper himself came down to your station to offer you information on the Red Monsoons, you _take it!_"

"He was a waterbender, for all we know he could have been targeted by the Monsoons because he was a petty law-breaker."

Yulduz could hardly believe the stupidity, the sheer paranoia that they used to justify their inaction. They were intentionally acting like children just because she and Lin went behind their backs to use Kenshin and Korra to gain their lead. They knew and this was their way of establishing victory in a pointless pissing contest. Kenshin was the best man on the force for hunting down leads, Raiko knew it, and Hiashi knew it. They just didn't like the fact Kenshin didn't play by their rules. And Korra, she was another story entirely with Raiko.

"I hope you can have fun explaining this move to the press, Raiko," Yulduz threatened. The President glared daggers at her. She didn't back down. She didn't care anymore. Raiko's propaganda had to stop in order to bring Mi'rra to justice. "You crossed the line Raiko. This is the _only_ lead we've ever gotten on the Monsoons, and you completely ignore it!"

"Where did this source really come from Miss Yulduz," Hiashi asked.

"Oh like you give a damn," Yulduz hissed. "Whatever information that you don't need to torture out of a citizen of Republic City should be information we take!"

"If we followed every lead left by a criminal, we'd be losing a lot more officers than we could spare!"

"Look, I know what you two have been scheming, and I'm not going to let you run _my_ city while it is still _my_ city!"

And again, Raiko's superiority-complex came into play, "Oh your ego be damned Raiko. Any sensible person would know what to do in this situation!"

"Neither of you are going to be within a mile of this case," Raiko stated. He glared at both women. His face grew redder from the blood that flooded angrily to his face. "I will handle my city _my_ way!"

Raiko stormed out with Hiashi following right behind him like a loyal dog.

Lin and Yulduz fumed in silence. The room still stunk of Raiko and his idiocy, and Hiashi's hypocrisy. They wanted to scream. Or hit something. With them both, the second choice was preferable.

"If there is any good force in the universe, it'll let you become the next President." Yulduz appreciated the vote of confidence from her friend. "It still doesn't change the here and now though..."

Lin always knew how to speak Yulduz's mind, "No...it doesn't...but we can't do nothing just because Raiko yelled at us..."

"What's the next move then?"

That much was simple. Regroup. "I've got to make a phone call..."

* * *

_**Sato Estates, Republic City, Morning**_

_**Asami Sato**_

It was the next day, and Asami was still steamed at Varrick for _forcing_ some bodyguard to watch her every move. She was always busy, and the last thing she needed was someone to follow her around all day and night. Unfortunately, it wasn't an exaggeration either. He was always in the next room, whether she was in her private bedroom, her office, the pool, the gym, or even the workshop, Yi Zan was always just a room, at the most, away in case someone attacks her.

Asami had never been threatened in her own home since shortly after the Equalist Revolution, after her father was shown to be working with the revolutionary group. The scars that the Equalists left on Republic City and its citizens reflected Asami's life for almost a year before she brought her company out of debt and back into the favor of the populace, and the market.

It felt like more of an invasion to have a stranger around rather than a comfort. She honestly didn't understand Varrick's overreaction. He wasn't even at the party when the Monsoons attacked. They weren't after Asami, or even Korra for that matter.

The Avatar's fiance turned her head when the sound of voices came from her window. Paranoia initially got the better of her, but she brushed it off before moving to see who was there. She didn't need Varrick or Yi Zan's conspiracies clouding her mind.

On the ground below, Asami saw Korra with two strangers approaching their home. They were all dirtied, clothes scuffed and torn in a few areas. Korra and the black haired guy even sported a few light scars.

"Korra!"

The multi-bender looked up directly at Asami and gave a tired grin, "Hey!"

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

"That's partially my fault," the black haired man called out.

"Partially?" He rolled his eyes under the youngest's glare.

"Mostly." The young girl elbowed him sharply in the ribs. He winced and glared back at her.

Korra groaned and shook her head at their antics. "Look, I'll explain inside, okay?"Asami guessed that Korra had been dealing with the strange pair all night.

Despite the confusion, she wanted to see Korra more than anything. "I'll be right down..." As she ventured downstairs, she wondered what had happened. Without a word, Korra vanished after a meeting with Raiko and Yulduz. Asami had no idea what happened to her, and nobody else seemed to know where she was either.

Asami greeted her betrothed and her new friends in the living room. Korra immediately greeted her love with a firm embrace. She knew in an instant that something was wrong with Korra. She didn't press the issue. Korra being home was all that mattered.

When the two broke apart their embrace, Korra turned to the other two. She made sure that at least one of her arms stayed wrapped around Asami's waist. "Asami, this is Gayatri, Yulduz's daughter."

Her emerald eyes lit up with shock before they shifted to the young woman, "Oh. It's very nice to meet you."

"Same to you Miss Sato." Gayatri smiled and bowed her head as a sign of respect. She likely knew about Asami's contributions to her mother's campaign. Asami made sure to make a mental note of the fact that Yulduz lied about Korra's location to her the previous day.

"And this..." Korra sighed as she stared at the tall man. Asami looked over at him, noticing his gaze fixating on her intently. Needless to say, it made her extremely uncomfortable. "Kenshin! Stop staring!" Unlike Korra and Gayatri's tired faces, Kenshin's eyes were unmistakably clear. The only signs that he was with either Korra or Gayatri were the smudges, dirt, and smell of sweat on his face and clothes.

He stepped forward and lightly pinched Asami's hip. "HEY!" She slapped his hand away. Their smell became more apparent when he leaned close to her. Kenshin's action clearly drew multiple levels of anger out from the girls, but he only stared at what rested between his fingers.

"Do you have company?"

"Oh not this," Gayatri groaned. Asami looked bewildered at the question, and Gayatri's reaction.

"What kind of question—,"

"This hair was on your person," Kenshin started as he held the thin, short strand up to the light. "It's black, but too short to be yours, or even mine, though to be fair I just got here."

"Kenshin, stop it," Korra snapped. He pouted and lowered his arm obediently, but held a defiant look in his eyes like he wanted to say more. Thankfully he seemed to listen to Korra, even tossing the short hair to the floor. "He's a detective, Mako's partner for all of two days."

"I can't imagine why someone wouldn't want to be partners with him," Asami sniped mockingly.

"Miss Sato?"

Then realization struck her like a sack of bricks. She remembered who the black hair belonged to.

All heads turned, and much to Asami's horror, Yi Zan walked in without a shirt on, displaying his fully toned and muscular body. It was the last thing she wanted herself, or Korra, to see. And Kenshin's accusations about the hair made it look like a blatant affair.

"Everything is fine Yi Zan. It's just Korra and a couple of friends." She turned her head away from the bodyguard, "Go put a shirt on!" Her hand shielded half of her flushed face. Of all times to be half naked.

Asami could see the confusion in Korra's eyes as she tried to process the shirtless man in their house. It was awful timing. And she noted her fiance's questioning look in her blue eyes.

"So...shirtless butlers huh?" Asami glared at the detective in an instant. He really needed to keep his mouth shut.

"We don't have butlers," Korra replied. Asami felt the Avatar's eyes still fixed on her, making her uncomfortable.

"Um...well you sure keep a relaxed environment for your friends to hang around—,"

"I've never seen him before in my life."

"Will you just stop talking," Asami ordered.

Kenshin cleared his throat nervously and stared down at Gayatri, "Hey Gaya, wanna go into the next room?"

Asami swore the girl whispered something before she practically pulled Kenshin with her into the other room before he could finish his sentence.

Korra's confused look had shifted to scrutiny. Asami just stared back at her fiance, "Korra...it _really_ isn't what you're thinking..." It was a cliché, and often the response of the guilty as well as the innocent when put in Asami's situation.

"I'm just wondering what a shirtless guy is doing in our home is all." Asami narrowed her emerald orbs. Korra didn't say a word.

She knew she would have to explain their arrangement sooner or later, especially since Zan Yi seemed intent to carry out his contract to the bitter end. "His name is Zan Yi, apparently he's a professional bodyguard or something. Varrick hired him to protect me after we were attacked at the restaurant."

"Why is Varrick buying you bodyguards?"

"Why does Varrick do anything?" It was a question Asami wondered herself dozens of times. It was also a good enough answer for even Korra.

"Well, why is he shirtless?"

"I honestly don't know..." Asami sighed with exhaustion. She spent all night at home, worrying about Korra and wondering what had happened, and now she was the one being interrogated. "Look, Korra, you can't honestly believe that I would—,"

"No...no you wouldn't..." Korra sat down on their couch and sank into the seat. Asami recognized that look of fatigue after so many years. Whatever had happened, it left its mark on Korra. With all the things they had seen in the world, Asami wondered what dark secrets there still were hiding in the shadows. "I'm just exhausted...and Kenshin has a way of...well, getting in your head..."

She didn't like the sound of that. It was easy to realize though that Korra was referring to the analytical nature that was rubbing off on her.

"Korra...what's wrong?" Asami walked over to her love and knelt down in front of her. Korra's head hung low, eyes staring at the ground before they made their way to Asami's.

"We...I," she corrected herself, "met Mi'rra..."

Asami's heart jumped up into her throat.

It was alike a cold spike of adrenaline had stabbed her through the chest. The Warmonger, the bloodiest threat to Republic City since Kuvira herself, and Korra had confronted her when nobody else in Republic City even knew if she really existed.

"You...you met...h-how, how did you...?"

"It's a long story," Korra answered as she lifted her head. "It was an undercover operation...and the police were supposed to show up, but never did. We had to fight our way through a lot of angry gamblers..."

"Gamblers...?"

Korra's gaze was ripped from Asami's. She looked away, but Asami moved back in her line of sight. She recognized that Korra witnessed something awful. She wanted to comfort her fiance. She didn't like secrets between them.

"I...I don't want to talk about it right now..."

"Korra..."

Asami placed her hand on her lover's cheek. Korra closed her eyes softly. The black haired woman decided to let it go, and move into Korra's lap. The Avatar wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, while she did the same around Korra's shoulders.

"I'm glad you're okay," Asami whispered.

Korra nodded into her shoulder, hugging Asami tightly in her arms. She knew Korra wasn't hurt, only shaken. It only happened with her more fearsome foes though. She always figured Mi'rra to be more than some street boss. Apparently she was even worse than Asami imagined.

* * *

_**Sato Estates, Republic City, Morning**_

_**Kenshin**_

As soon as they were in the next room, Kenshin let out a long, relieved sigh. That was cut short when Gaya hit his arm, "Ow!" He missed his armored uniform.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You can't just let the little things go?"

"Hey! If she's having an affair, it's better of Korra knows. If she's not, then there's nothing to worry about." Gaya rolled her eyes. When she didn't say anything, Kenshin had guessed he won. That was until Gaya hit him again. "Ow!" That meant that he was wrong. Gaya could only say, 'you're an idiot' so many times in one day before Ken tuned her out.

"You're a freaking idiot." The day, as he unfortunately realized, had just started.

Kenshin frowned as he rubbed his arm, "It's not an affair." The little sister stared at him. Kenshin would have to learn a woman's seemingly natural talent for demanding an answer without saying a word. It seemed to be an effective interrogating technique. "The pants he was wearing are part of a custom uniform, a private security agency."

"Private security?"

"A new concept, basically an organized band of mercenaries. They loan out their employees based on contracts to act as people's bodyguards. Very expensive ventures usually."

"So Asami hired private security? She's dating the Avatar for crying out loud! How much security could she need?"

Kenshin knew it didn't add up. Asami was rather relaxed despite being someone of moderate importance. Being the CEO of Future Industries and the Avatar's fiance kind of painted something of a bulls-eye on her back. It would make sense for a normal person, but not for Asami Sato.

She could defend herself, and everyone in Republic City knew that by now. Benders and non-benders alike wouldn't have an easy go at her. And if they did win, whether it was kidnapping or murdering Asami, Korra wouldn't rest until she got her hands on the person responsible.

"What about the attack at Kwong's Cuisine," Gaya asked. "That might make anyone paranoid..."

"She would have told Korra..."

"And Asami didn't seem to like the fact he was around..."

"So, _she_ didn't hire him," Kenshin stated. That meant that someone else would have taken it upon themselves to meddle in Asami's personal life.

It clicked for both geniuses quickly, "Varrick."

"I guess he's a more decent person than I give him credit for..."

Kenshin laughed derisively. She had to have been talking about a different Varrick, "Yeah right. Asami is one of his most prominent business partners and...kinda sorta friend. He'd do what he needs to keep her safe."

"You really have no faith in anything good or selfless do you?"

"Not so much, no." He often had reason not to trust them. The lack of backup hours before that left them to die was a prime example why.

"How'd you recognize the private security guy by his pants?"

"I study on just about everything that concerns 'law enforcement.'" Kenshin wouldn't ever let Yulduz, Lin, or Gaya know his secret dream. A dream where he could do what he wanted, where he wanted without answering to any sort of higher power. What he wouldn't give to be the Avatar. "They're really secretive though. I couldn't even figure out who the leader of their group is."

His friend whistled low, "Wow. You couldn't figure something out? That's something."

"Shut up. It wasn't important."

He'd rather brush it off, rather than admit that he couldn't unearth a secret of any kind. Gaya could easily see through the ruse however. Admitting he couldn't do it was the same as admitting defeat.

"They didn't raise any red flags with you though?"

"Mostly former soldiers or skilled fighters, nothing too alarming. Nobody with an overabundance of red in their files." Kenshin made a note to double check their organization, for safety's sake. When something with so much potential sets up shop in Republic City's backyard, it was best to take note early on.

"So what now? Your plan was a bust..."

Back on track and away from his temporarily suspended cases, "The only thing left to do is wait for Mi'rra to make a move...whether or not she showed it, we made her mad by crashing her little party. She'll either go into hiding or rise to the challenge finally. One thing is certain though..." Gaya looked at him with concern. She had a right to be, all things considered. "Mi'rra knows she can't hide anymore...she knows sooner or later we're going to come after her again..."

"It's just a matter of when and how." For a university student, Gaya was always smart. She would have been a great detective if her mother would just let her. Not that she wanted to be a detective, Kenshin just wanted a partner who thought along the same lines as he did. Mako just yelled at him all the time.

The real question that bothered Kenshin was why Lin wouldn't send backup. The plan was her and Yulduz's, and there's no way they would have pulled back without good reason. Given that they had located Mi'rra, it better have been a good reason.

Asking would have been the easy solution, but Kenshin was preferable to taking the time to figure out what went wrong himself.

* * *

_**Varrick-Zhu Li Estates, Republic City, Noon**_

_**Bolin**_

"Big day for you huh," Zhu Li teased as she checked her purse. Bolin looked up from the newspaper he had on the coffee table as the mother of two acknowledged him. She was getting ready for her day at the workshop. Zhu Li loved being able to build her and Varrick's new inventions. She was like Asami that way.

"Well, I don't plan to just sit around all day."

"Varrick is at the office, the kids are with their new sitter," for which Bolin was indefinitely grateful towards his hosts for hiring, "and I've got my workshop day, which leaves you all alone in our home. I know if I had the day off I'd spend it sitting around."

"I'm actually looking for work."

Zhu Li smiled at him. Bolin was always comfortable around just Zhu Li. Ever since she and Varrick became an item, the former assistant was less stoic and introverted. She filled the role of motherhood exceptionally well. "What's brought this on?"

Bolin wasn't quite sure. He was never stir crazy thanks to Varrick and the kids. How Zhu Li ever managed to do it all blew Bolin's mind. As guilty as it made him feel, fighting alongside Mako against impossible odds sparked the earthbender's sense of action and adventure once again.

"I don't know...I guess with everything that's going on, I feel like I should be doing something."

"Now that's exactly the reason you said you were taking some time off," Zhu Li said in her motherly tone. Bolin gave a small, ambiguous grunt. "You said you wanted to take a break after all the things you've been through."

"I know, but...I think three years is enough, don't you?"

Her gentle eyes closed as a smile came over her face, "Bolin, I just don't want you to feel like anyone is forcing you to do something that you don't want to do. You've helped save Republic City and the world right alongside Korra and the others from the beginning. You've earned a break."

Zhu Li bent over to read the newspaper Bolin had. He panicked and threw his arms at the table, but Zhu Li snatched it out from under him. Her eyes tore across the page in question. He could just feel her disapproval rising.

"Bolin..."

"I-It's not because I feel like I have to or anything..." Zhu Li sighed before tossing the headline for army recruitment on the table. General Iroh was staring boldly off the page with the navy and soldiers in uniform behind him. "Okay...maybe a bit."

"Look, I think joining the army is a great idea."

"Thank you."

"Let me finish." Bolin lowered his head sharply. Zhu Li adjusted her glasses and then sat down next to him. "Look, if you want to live a normal life, nobody is going to blame you. But just because you're friends with Korra, and your brother is a police officer doesn't—,"

"It's not that Zhu Li..." Bolin stared at the headline before lifting the paper off the marble table. "I thought I wanted to take it easy. To just have a break. But everyone else is doing something at least. And before, when Team Avatar was still a thing, we made such a difference." He smiled faintly as he remembered some of his shining moments. He managed to save the President, unlocked the ability to lavabend, and despite her ultimate goals, he did manage to accomplish a fair amount of good deeds in Kuvira's army. "I miss making a difference. I miss trying to make the world a better place along with my friends."

Zhu Li smiled, but her eyes were still worried. She looked at Bolin for a long moment before nodding, "If this is what you want to do..."

Bolin stared intently at the printed paper, and smiled, "I think it is."

Zhu Li placed her small hand over his. "Varrick is gonna be really upset..."

And suddenly, his dream was shattered. Bolin cringed at the idea of having to tell Varrick his most reliable, and cheap, source of babysitting, and companionship was leaving. "Um...is there anyway you could—,"

"Not a chance." Bolin whined pathetically. Zhu Li gave him a comforting pat on the back and then she was off to the workshop.

* * *

_**Police Station, Republic City, Noon**_

_**Mako**_

"The Red Monsoons have become too great a threat to Republic City and its security. Their violent, brutal actions, their drug trade, the robberies, the killings, it all stops now. We can put an end to this plague and make Republic City safe for our family and loved ones."

Mako watched from across the office as everyone huddled around Hiashi rambling on like a blowhard. He never lifted a finger before against the Monsoons, and now with the President himself approving and backing his actions, he was ready to wage his war.

After all the work they put into keeping Hiashi from taking care of the Red Monsoons, and they still failed. Now he stood at the forefront of the investigation.

"He likes to hear himself talk, doesn't he?" Mako turned to the nearby voice. District Attorney Yulduz somehow moved right beside him without a sound. Her eyes were as fierce as Chief Beifong's. It was an uncanny, one of a kind stare. It put Mako on edge that she mimicked it so well. "I'll be direct Mako," he recognized that wasn't a good sign right out of the gate, "you need to get on Hiashi's task force."

"You're joking." She remained dead silent. Her jade colored eyes were glued to Hiashi as he continued to rouse the crowd. "Of course you're not..." Mako looked back at the speech happening in front of them. The men listening to Hiashi actually believed what he was saying. They didn't question the fact that Hiashi had done nothing to help before. "There's no way he'd let me anywhere near his operations. How do you think I could get close to his group?"

"You're right. He's not very trusting is he?" Mako knew that he was being led somewhere. Someone like Yulduz always had a backup plan. "In order to gain his trust, you're going to have to tell him exactly what he wants to hear. You're going to tell him that Lin and I used Kenshin outside of the force in order to get a lead on the Red Monsoons."

He was more surprised than he should have been. Everyone on the force knew Lin and Yulduz's lead had to have come from their pet detective. Nobody said a word about it however.

"He knows it already, even if you haven't admitted it."

"I just admitted it to you." Mako hated lawyers. She basically had him in a trap without Mako saying a word beforehand. It was like the robbers handing over the keys to the getaway car. The difference was, Mako didn't have to act on it. "You're going to tell him the lead was a dead end, and that Kenshin walked into a trap."

Curiosity of whether or not Kenshin was alright made its way into Mako's head. "Did he...?"

"No, he's fine."

Damn.

"Was his lead a dead end?"

"No. I just got off the phone with them, and Kenshin says that Korra 'met' with Mi'rra."

His heart skipped a beat.

"Korra what?! What was Korra doing involved in this?" Yulduz sighed, as if it was a petty question. "And she _met_ Mi'rra!? You—,"

"Keep your voice down detective." Mako took a second to calm himself down. He still fumed over the fact his friend was put in danger based on a lunatic's leads, but the rational part of his brain told him not to cause a scene. "They're fine, thankfully. We would have had Mi'rra if Raiko didn't put his head in the middle of this. They were supposed to have backup sent to their location, but that never panned out. It was because Hiashi got in Raiko's ear, and Korra nearly paid the price." Mako's ember eyes narrowed as they burned holes through the divided woman. He knew she was manipulating him, and she was using Korra to do it.

The problem was using Korra as leverage. It was effective, and dangerous.

"So I'm supposed to just buddy up to Hiashi then?"

"You're supposed to infiltrated his inner circle and keep an eye on his actions for Lin and I."

"He's going to expect that."

The crowd started to applaud Hiashi at some point in his speech. A few cheered, more whistled. There weren't many officers besides Mako who saw through the hypocrisy. None of them could speak out against it though. Hiashi was a hero, only because he never heeded the laws he pretends to enforce. With the Monsoons running rampant throughout Republic City, a lot of blood had been spilled, and a lot of debts left unpaid.

"Hiashi will expect it. But he'll test you just to make sure. You need to do whatever he asks Mako. He will always be looking for signs of weakness in you."

"There's no way this can work. I can't play dirty like this guy can."

"But you can stage a sting with a CEO and the Triple Threats," Yulduz questioned. Of course one of his biggest blemishes on an otherwise spotless record. It would have worked if Mako didn't have to rely on criminals. "I'm not saying you made a bad call. In the end, you broke a few rules and you managed to uncover a plot set in motion by Varrick for war profiteering. In this sense, you're breaking a few rules to uncover corruption and possibly find the Red Monsoons in one fell swoop. Something like that and you could easily make captain."

He saw how Yulduz managed to get to where she was. They both had everything to gain, but Mako was taking all the risk. Being the youngest and most successful lawyer in Republic City's history when she started out, Yulduz could easily find a way to cut all ties with Mako if things went south. He didn't doubt for a second that she would either.

"What does Lin think of all this?" He watched her carefully for any signs at all.

Her face was perfectly still as her mouth moved, "Lin is the only reason I'm talking to you. You're the only officer she would trust with this assignment." She never took her eyes off Hiashi. It helped Mako doubt Lin's approval of throwing him to the dogs. Yulduz was only focused on her end goal, her prey. Mako was a means to an end.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to talk to Lin about this myself and see what she thinks."

He turned away and walked towards Lin's office. Yulduz made no motion to follow after him. "Do what you must, detective."

Mako stopped for a moment. Yulduz was difficult for him to read, but that only kicked his brain into overdrive trying to decipher her methods.

He knew what she wanted from him, and it was clear she was willing to do or say anything to get it. Despite Lin's willingness to use Kenshin outside the law, Mako never could believe that she'd want him undercover in Hiashi's force.

It gave Mako the chills thinking of what joining the corrupted captain's ranks would mean. Lin had several more years of experience dealing with the captain's methods. She definitely would know better than anyone else what Mako would have to do. He could easily lose his job, his credibility, and even end up in jail. It happened to more than one officer who worked too closely with Hiashi.

The only reason Yulduz would let him talk to Lin would be if Lin already approved it. Otherwise, Yulduz risked him simply telling Lin of her attempted manipulation of her officers. She was careful. She would never risk betraying Lin.

"Lin already gave the green light on this..." Her jade eyes traveled over to Mako. A small, knowing smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He recognized the question she posed through her glance alone. She wanted to know how he figured it out. She had been testing him the entire time. It was like Kenshin all over again with less annoying statements and more dirty dealing. "You wouldn't be stupid enough to try and lie to me behind Lin's back..."

"Sometimes Mako, things are really as simple as they seem."

With Lin on his side, he knew he was safe. And with Yulduz, any legal ramification could hopefully be dealt with. He couldn't speak for Yulduz, but he knew Lin would only approve of this if Mako had full coverage in the worst case scenario. He knew that his friend wouldn't let him go down with the ship.

"I won't be held liable..."

"As an undercover officer of the law, you would be exempt from _most_ crimes." Yulduz faced forward again. Her smile had faded, and she returned to her business persona. "Crimes like murder, treason, or other capital offenses will not be forgiven. We need to you do whatever possible to expose Hiashi." Mako knew it would have to be something big. Something even Raiko couldn't sweep under the rug. And Hiashi was nothing if not careful. Between Lin and Yulduz gunning for his termination from the force, you would have to learn. "As with all criminals and lawbreakers, your lawyer might be able to offer you up a deal. And if you're really lucky, your boss might just stick up for you too." The tiny smile on her face returned.

Mako didn't share her sense of humor. He was dreading this assignment more than being partnered with Kenshin.

"I'm guessing I don't have a choice."

"Mako, you always have a choice. If you don't want to take this assignment on, Lin and I won't hold it against you. She was the one who recommended you." His head turned sharply to that. The DA seemed sincere when she spoke. "She said that you're the only officer to trust with this."

He laced his tone in sarcasm, "Can't Kenshin handle it?"

"Kenshin would be a major problem..." She paused, and then corrected herself, "Kenshin _is_ a major problem when he goes on these undercover operations. You've seen what he's like. You give him an inch of freedom, next thing you know he somehow floods an entire city block with sewage..."

Mako wrinkled his nose, "That's...a joke right?"

"Unfortunately not...but he did manage to arrest one of the top enforcers from the Agni Kai Triads because of it..." Yulduz shook her head as if to rid herself of that memory. Mako couldn't blame her. Of all the Kenshin stories, real and made up, Mako had never heard of one so...disgusting. "There's no way Hiashi would ever let Kenshin in a hundred miles of his new task force. But, if you go up to him and give him what I just told you, he might let you in."

"So I'm just the best option available then? No thanks..." Mako wondered in the back of his mind why he was so frustrated with all of this. It was more sneaking around than what he had ever signed on for. But it literally was what he practically begged Beifong for. The chance to go after the Red Monsoons.

"Mako, Lin believes you're the only person who could delve into Hiashi's filth, and still come out clean. She told me that you were the best detective she had ever worked with, including Kenshin." He fired a dismissive grunt her way. The obvious favoritism proved otherwise. "You're the one who Lin always picks to be right at her side. Hiashi is a thug, Saikhan is a laughingstock, and Kenshin is...well, Kenshin. You're the only straight arrow, honest cop that she can rely on anymore. You're the only one she can really trust."

The frustration built inside of Mako. It was exactly the kind of case he had been itching for. It _was_ the same case that he was given before. Take down the Red Monsoons, and now there was keeping an eye on Hiashi added to the fine print.

He also knew what that meant if his mission was a success. Not only would they get the Red Monsoons, but also expose Hiashi for his corruption. Mako didn't give a damn about the fame that would come with it, but only cared about what was best for Republic City. Mi'rra and Hiashi both were some of the biggest problems Republic City still faced.

It clicked again. That's how she played him. Yulduz was on her own to recruit Mako for one reason: Lin couldn't lie to him. Mako could tell when someone was lying. He could also tell when someone was trying not to lie. Yulduz wouldn't lie about Lin knowing the truth. She certainly wasn't dumb enough to lie about it after Mako called her out on it. Republic City's famed District Attorney would never dig herself into such a deep hole without an escape rope. There was still something that either Lin or Mako were in the dark about. The only one who held all the cards was Yulduz herself.

"If I'm going to do this...we're going to need to be completely honest with each other for me to trust you."

"Of course."

"I don't trust you right now."

The attorney adjusted her glasses. She was clearly becoming annoyed by Mako's relentless pestering. He knew better than to leave any possibility unchecked. "What would change that?"

There was only one question on his mind, "Tell me why Lin isn't here." The question seemed to take Yulduz back a bit. Either he asked the right question, or a stupid question. "Why isn't she the one asking me to do this? Why is it you?"

"A fair question." She took a moment, as if to plan out what she was going to say next. Mako was about to head to Lin before he got an answer. "When I proposed the idea of putting someone on Hiashi's new little task force, I asked her who her best officer was that could get the job done. She recommended you. But, she also knows what the risks are for whoever gets involved. She couldn't ask you to do this, not after all you've done for her. I had to be the one to ask you this Mako. Not her."

He didn't doubt the sincerity in Yulduz's voice. Before he knew it, he was standing in line to sign up for the task force.

He noticed that Hiashi's new group would have to wear specific uniforms, to separate themselves from the traditional officer. There were already four officers in new uniform that Mako could see. Their uniforms were sleek, finely pressed, completely professional. They wore the fitting high rise boots with black, loose pants tucked into them. A small cloth accessory hung from the left hip of their belts. There were three colors, white, red, and blue. Mako presumed that symbolized metal and earthbenders, firebenders, and waterbenders respectively. Their colors matched the upper chest padding around the chest, with dark brown material around the abdomen. On closer inspection, Mako saw that there were line stitching that ran up and down the brown material.

They looked more like soldiers instead of law enforcement officers.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Mako turned his gaze to meet the eyes of two task force officers. He recognized the duo in an instant. It made his stomach turn to think that they joined up with Hiashi. Lieutenant Jewel, a nickname of the female metalbender, and detective Ran, one of the more infamously questionable officers on the force. "Baby-Boy Mako wants to join our group huh?" Ran's voice was chilling for a firebender. Mako ignored them, but he was already dreading his choices.

"What happened? Did Lin give you a spanking and you decided to run away from home?" Mako kept his composure, and his eyes forward. Jewel's autumn green orbs scanned over Mako quizzically. Her hair was all pulled up in a tight bun at the back of her head, with only a few loose strands in front of her ears. "Nothing to say? I'm disappointed Baby-Boy."

"I'm here to talk to Hiashi. Not deal with his goons." The words slipped out of his mouth. He regretted it instantly.

"Oh, so it speaks now," Ran teased. Mako was quickly growing frustrated by the duo's childish bullying. "How about you tell us why you need to talk to Hiashi...and maybe we'll see if it's important enough." The other officers around Mako started to back away from the scene. The last thing he was going to do was pick a fight. He couldn't afford to blow his cover before it started.

"What's going on?" All the attention gravitated towards Hiashi as he finally made an appearance. Mako's heart stopped for a second when laying his eyes on the man. He wore a specialized uniform, fitting with light armor in certain areas. The captain clearly took priority as far as protection went.

"Baby-Boy here wants to talk to you sir." All of Jewel and Ran's tormenting nature vanished under the sharpened eyes of their captain. Hiashi turned his eyes to the firebender and waited.

"It's about Yulduz and Lin." His interest didn't pique at all. Mako felt his chances of success dropping fast. "They told me that they put Kenshin on the assignment to get a lead on the Red Monsoons. It came up a bust and they wanted me to do the same thing."

"And then they told you come here and tell me that to earn my trust. Not buying it detective."

"I just told you that they asked me to do the same thing for them. That way they could get a credible source Raiko could rely on." Hiashi's gaze shifted. Mako himself barely noted it. Like Mako predicted, Hiashi knew Kenshin was their real source of information. And just as Yulduz knew, Hiashi would take the bait. "I didn't want to work with that lunatic again."

"That's a lame story Baby-Boy," Ran hissed as he stepped up against Mako. Jewel stood back from her partner's pressing attitude. She didn't want to be near Hiashi if he was about to snap.

The captain shoved Ran violently out of the way and stepped right up to Mako instead. His eyes seemed to tear Mako apart in an attempt to understand him. Mako stared back firmly, determined not to back down from his glare.

Hiashi's iron gaze finally settled in Mako's ember eyes. "We'll see...follow me Mako." At least he had the decency to call him by name.

Mako felt the searing hot glares of Jewel and Ran at the back of his head. It wasn't a surprise to see that they were already in the task force. They were both known for a fair amount of red in their files.

Jewel was infamous for excessive force when apprehending anyone. If they ran, Jewel hunted. She was damn good at her job however. Before the Red Monsoons fell under Mi'rra's leadership, no criminal in Republic City was safe if Jewel was sent after them. She hides her real name, for reasons unknown. The only people who could possibly know her real name would be high ranking officials, like Lin or Hiashi, or someone she trusted. There had been no one to fill the latter category.

Ran was the worst of the two. How he made detective, or stayed on the force was a mystery. He knowingly took bribes, shook down store owners, and he loved to play with both criminals and witnesses in the worst ways possible. Psychological, blackmail, bribery, or even excessive force, they were all horrid art forms Ran had mastered. How he constantly garnered protection, or avoided Lin's scrutiny was still a conundrum.

The worst part of it all was that they both worked directly under Hiashi during their early time on the police force. Corruption was taught. And that worried Mako when diving into Hiashi's fold headfirst.

The captain led his newest prospective recruit to a questioning room. It almost hit Mako immediately at what dark deed he'd have to enact. It made his stomach turn with disgust.

Inside, Mako was even more horrified when he saw Hasook sitting at the other end of the room, with a table to divide the room. There wasn't a thing in the world that could have prepared Mako to see his old friend sitting on the other side of him. They were teammates once upon a time. He knew how Hiashi preferred to interrogate his victims. And this was only the initiation.

"I think you know this man," Hiashi stated. Hasook wrinkled his nose at the sight of Mako, as if it was Mako's fault he chose a life of crime. "He's a member of the Red Monsoons. Worked alongside one of their main enforcers, Nanuq. He was at the attack on Kwong's Cuisine a couple of days back. And he's not particularly cooperative, despite the fact he's facing life in prison."

"I'll get him to talk." Mako was almost desperate to get the words out of his mouth before Hiashi could say it. With any luck, Hasook might have found a way to become reasonable since their last interaction.

"Use any means necessary...and you're in." Mako just nodded. The fierce metalbender's sharp eyes examined him carefully. The seconds dragged by until Hiashi ripped his glare away and slammed the door.

Mako stared at the wall while trying to think of what to say to Hasook while trying not to think about Hiashi. As it happened, he wouldn't have to think of what to say first.

"So, it's not enough you're a cop, you've gotta work with _that_ guy?"

"Don't judge me Hasook. You're working for the Monsoons?"

"Well, I had to make money somehow after you kicked me off the team."

He wouldn't get dragged into a petty argument with the waterbender. Hasook was the one who quit. He always had to pick a fight. He always had to be right.

"You're in big trouble with this Hasook. If you give me something, something to give to Hiashi, I've got friends in the legal department—,"

"You're kidding, right?" He was immediately and suddenly reminded of Hasook's unbelievable stubborn attitude. "You want to cut me a deal? What's your new boss gonna think if he hears you lightened my sentence instead of beating my brains in?" Hasook's stupidity was consistent as well.

"Why can't you just rat out the Monsoons?" Mako had dealt with stubborn criminals and reasonable types. He knew Hasook was trying to steer away from the issue. His question had the waterbender staying silent. "You'll be safe if you give us some information."

"I'll be dead if I give you the time of day." Hasook leaned across the table with a smirk on his rugged face. Mako could tell he had been denied food and a shower from the stink and the pale, worn features. Even without Hiashi's methods, time had not aged Hasook well. He was a year younger than Mako, but his features gave him the appearance of someone almost a decade older.

"You don't get it," he continued before leaning back in his seat. "The people I work for? They're terrifying. There's a reason crime is up, it's because nobody is afraid of you anymore. The enforcers, and our boss...The Warmonger? Nobody crosses her. The Red Queen...we're all allowed one meeting with her. Just one. So she can tell us the rules just once." Hasook's voice lowered to a hush, "We're shown what happens when we break the rules. And we get no second chances. No warning."

Mako felt a drastic shift in the room. Hasook's tone carried the weight of what he was being threatened with. There was no trace of fear in his voice either. It was a statement of facts. Hasook was signed away to not give Mako an inch.

A part of him couldn't blame Hasook. The only trail the Red Monsoons ever seemed to leave for the police were dead bodies. Mako always noted one common trait of every victim. Their eyes were painted over with fear in their final moments. Whether they were tortured, tormented, or just killed on the spot, they were all afraid. It was the mark of the enforcers, and Mi'rra herself. Everyone was terrified of the woman.

But Hasook wasn't stupid by any means. He would hold onto the best deal until something else came along. Or unless he had something even greater at risk. Hasook was selfish. There wasn't a thing he valued more than himself.

Mako let his eyes drift, and focused his mind on trying to work out the problem. He caught something that shot alarms off in his head. Hasook's hands were on the table, but Mako noticed a faint tan line on one of the waterbender's fingers. It was either luck, or the fact marriage was on the mind, but it brought his attention back to his old friend. Mako's eyes filled with a confident sense of knowing.

"I heard you got married." His lie alarmed Hasook. He was on the right track. "You dated a lot of girls back in the day Hasook...I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult to call them up and just ask which one married you."

A panicked, thin sheet of sweat began to form over Hasook's features. That meant Mako wasn't supposed to know about the marriage "D-don't!" He was cornered.

"This is where you could help us both, Hasook. I can find out one way or another."

The criminal frowned heavily. His fists tightened with the rising tension in the room. Mako could feel that the cornered animal was going to fight back.

"You ain't gonna hurt her Mako...you aren't gonna do anything."

"I can find out everything I need to know about you." He gave it a minute for Hasook to slip up...

"You won't figure out anything from her. I joined the Monsoons after she and I—," The trap fell, and he knew it. It was a small bit of information, but Mako was knew how to work with nothing. Hasook clearly didn't take the trickery well as Mako rose from his chair. The handcuffs and chains held him firmly in place. Mako didn't even budge as a loud bang echoed through the room, as the metal chains snapped against the table.

"I'll see you later Hasook." He had a lead. With a satisfied smile, Mako got out of his chair and moved towards the door.

"Mako! Don't you dare bring her into this! Mako?! I'm gonna ki—,"

He slammed the door. For a waterbender, Hasook had a fierce temper. It almost reminded him of a certain all-powerful multi-bender he knew.

In the hall, Hiashi was immediately there to greet him with a disapproving scowl on his face. "You didn't get anything out of him..."

"He wasn't going to budge," Mako answered bluntly. "The best way to deal with Hasook is to trick him. He won't respond to threats, or violence. They only make him more stubborn. He won't give me anything else, so I need to go over his list of girlfriends and make some calls."

"To what end, Mako?" He emphasized ever word as he forced them past his lips. "What does finding his wife accomplish?"

"It's a lead. I'm going to work with it. That's _my _job." Hiashi's frown deepened, "You wanted a lead, I got one. If I can find out more about what Hasook has been doing in the Monsoons, I can use that. Am I in, or not?"

Hiashi's flared nostrils showed that he was anything but happy, "Prove this lead goes somewhere..." His finger jabbed Mako firmly in the chest, "Then you're in." The captain walked off back down the hall.

Mako watched him leave. The pressure from Hiashi's finger to his chest still weighed heavily against his chest, burning the feeling into his skin.

All he could do was hope that his lead _did_ take him somewhere. Hasook was a pain in the tail, but Mako didn't want to hurt the guy. Even if he did deserve it sometimes.

* * *

_**Sato Estates, Republic City, Afternoon**_

_**Asami Sato**_

It took a few hours, but Korra had finally went to sleep in their bed. She refused to, wanting to spend more time with Asami and to just hold her. Whatever happened the previous night had clearly shaken the Avatar.

Unfortunately, Asami had a Future Industries emergency with one of their factories. Another busted machine that Asami either had to fix herself or replace with a new model. More often than not, Asami's own knowledge of her company's machinery was better than the next person in charge. Sometimes if she was lucky it was a simple fix that she could walk anyone through on the phone.

Small scale explosions usually demanded her immediate presence though.

Before she could even clear the hall, Zan Yi was standing at the ready to greet her. Of course _now_ he was formally dressed for all to see.

"I'm ready to go when you are Miss Sato."

"No." She did _not_ need him accompanying her. "I'm just going to one of my factories. Even one of the really close by ones." He smiled in the face of her sarcasm. She did _not_ appreciate it. "You don't need to come. Period. Stay here and make sure Kenshin doesn't break my house or something."

"Do I have permission to hurt him?"

"You wish," a third voice laughed. Asami and Yi looked down the hall as Kenshin strolled up to them. "What's Korra doing?"

The question nearly floored her with anger. "She's sleeping. And she's going to stay sleeping because she's been through _enough_ after last night."

"I said I was sorry..." Kenshin looked over at Yi, as if he'd understand somehow. Asami glared at her forcibly hired man-slave for good measure. "What if she wakes up on her own? Say...the whole complex shifting?"

"Are you asking me for input on how to wake up my fiance," Asami stepped forward quickly to close the gap between her and Kenshin. The detective took a cautious step back, but Asami already devastated any sense of personal space he had to glare him right in the eye. "After _you_ nearly got her killed by Mi'rra, the most dangerous criminal in Republic City's history?!"

Kenshin's attitude changed quickly before Asami's eyes. He was rightfully fearful of her after putting Korra in danger and invading her home. Asami had no clue how Korra had the patience to work with him. Mako certainly didn't, and his temper every bit as bad as Korra's.

"To be fair..." Her nostrils flared threateningly. "The yelling probably won't help her sleep any better..."

She ignored the bubbling anger, and the source of it, "I need to go!" She looked at Yi with an immense amount of hesitation. But it was killing two birds with one stone. "Make sure he doesn't wake up Korra."

"But I—,"

"No!" Asami turned to Kenshin again, giving him the fiercest snarl she could muster. He recoiled in fear once more. "Don't...you dare...go near that door."

She marched off towards the exit in a hurry. Of course her employees would be mad at _her_ for being late to their emergency. She wouldn't hesitate to fire the first person to say something wrong.

"Wait!" She froze in front of the door and groaned. Kenshin caught up with her. She could feel him standing behind her awkwardly. She didn't want to turn around. She couldn't fire _him_. "Um...I was going to see if Korra could give Gaya a lift back home. Her mom wants to talk with her after...last night."

Asami straightened up a bit at the simple request. She slowly turned around to face the detective, who looked almost like a timid child. "And you were going to ask Korra to drive her home?"

"Well, yeah. She's the reason we got away in one piece last night. Gaya found a car, I hotwired it, and Korra drove us halfway across Republic City before the car ran out of gas." Asami was genuinely surprised. She taught Korra to drive, years ago, but still the Avatar only seemed to favor the noble Naga as her mode of transportation. There was a strange sense of pride swelling in Asami's chest, proud and thankful that her lessons might have saved Korra's life. "But...since you're heading out already, I guess it seemed logical to ask the same thing." Asami started to feel a bit of guilt for snapping on Kenshin so harshly. She was far from forgiving the detective for putting Korra in danger however.

"That's fine." She cleared her throat and made an effort to give an air of professionalism. Kenshin didn't seem like the kind of person to hold a grudge. Asami knew he was the kind of person who wouldn't forget either.

"I'll go get her then."

"That would be best."

Kenshin watched cautiously for any sudden movements from her before he scurried off to the other room. Gayatri walked into the hall on her own. Kenshin didn't return to say goodbye to Asami. She looked about as tired as Korra before Asami finally put her to sleep.

"Hey, sorry to be a bother," the young girl apologized.

"Oh you're not a bother sweetie..." Her concern was brushed aside when Gayatri shook her head.

"Don't do that. I'm a university student. Staying up all night is a requirement." Asami couldn't help but feel thankful that all her genius was taught to her by her father, and various tutors.

The walk to the vehicle was short and silent. If her factory wasn't burning down, then she had no problem dropping off Gayatri first.

"He's not so bad..." Asami glanced over at the passenger. It was the first time Gayatri spoke since they had gotten into the car. "Kenshin I mean."

"I didn't say anything." It wasn't a lie.

"I know, but I heard you screaming at him." Asami suddenly had a brief flash of parenthood. Specifically, her parents, many years ago. She repressed the memory and focused on driving. She hoped Gayatri wouldn't note the petrified grip locked on the steering wheel. "I know he's kind of stupid, and he's frustrating, and sometimes you just want to rip that ponytail out of his head and beat him with it..." Asami chuckled at the accurate and vivid description, and was relieved she wasn't the only one who had such vivid thoughts, "but he means well. He just doesn't understand people's feelings..."

"You make him sound like a machine." She meant it jokingly of course. Gayatri had a look of whimsy on her face as she looked out of the window, and up into the sky. There wasn't a cloud in the way of the great blue glow around Republic City.

"Nah. He's more of a kid. He just thinks...everything is one big game..." Asami picked up on the tired voice that battled against her rest. She stayed silent so Gayatri could sleep for the duration of the drive.

* * *

_**Sato Estates, Republic City, Afternoon**_

_**Yi Zan**_

Standing outside of his boss's bedroom to keep out one guy was less than thrilling. He knew Asami would be safe on her little venture. Ticking off Miss Sato wasn't in his best interests either.

Ever since she had left with the young girl, Yi heard little to nothing besides Kenshin's murmuring in the next room. There was no one else in the house, which meant Kenshin liked to think out loud, or he was crazy. Yi leaned more towards the second option.

"_Ah-ha! Found it!"_

Yi's eyes shifted a bit. He didn't like the sound of Kenshin finding anything in Miss Sato's home. Especially since he had gone on unsupervised for so long.

The detective came back around with a flat, square box of some kind in his hands. A smile was plastered on his face as he circled around in front of Yi. The two locked eyes before Kenshin dropped to the floor and sat cross-legged.

"What are you doing?"

The curious metalbender began setting up what Yi recognized to be a Pai Sho table. His speed with setting up the board and pieces was impressive. It was fluid, almost mechanical. It was like Kenshin had set this up hundreds of times before.

His own curiosity gaining the better of him, Yi sat down across from the detective. Kenshin lifted his head up from the board, smirking at him. "I want to play a game..."

* * *

**So, some things about this chapter. Bolin joining the army was kind of an on-the-spot thing. The good news is, it can fit in with the rest of the story rather well methinks. And it allows me to do more with one of my favorite LoK side characters: IROH! And while Bolin is joining the army, Mako seems to be joining some rather unfavorable types =o But only to serve...what he perceives to be a lesser evil. That was kind of a plan from the get-go. Spoiler alert: I'm going to probably have too much fun with Mako's character in this story...and that's not always a good thing! *Cue dramatic evil lightning***

**Everything else admittedly is kinda filler-ish, but the next chapter is going to have more progression. I think I kind of killed my action muse when writing that fight scene in the beginning. But I will be playing around more with Yi Zan and the organization he's apart of more in the next chapter. The problem right now is I have all the ideas I want to put in the story, they're just all...in the wrong order. So on top of writing my ideas, I need to find placement for certain scenes, developments, etc. But I'm going to work on that more to give you all better quality stuff!**

**As always, let me know what you think. Reviews, critiques, insights, theories, etc are all valued and appreciated! I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it!**

****QUICK EDIT: I forgot to mention, I don't know how well the description came across (since I REALLY suck at those ) but Mi'rra's appearance is based on/inspired by Natalie Dormer! And her theme song is Guillotine by Yadi. You'll understand it all if you know the song...but yeah, just a fun tid-bit since some characters in ATLA and LoK are inspired by real life people and influences and junk.**


	6. Business

_**Sato Estates, Republic City, Afternoon  
**__**Yi Zan**_

"A game," Yi repeated. "Do I look like a child to you?"

"It's Pai Sho: suitable for all ages."

Yi folded his arms in defiance. Kenshin was unfazed as he just stared up at the broader man, waiting for an answer. "If I do this...you promise not to bother Korra?"

The detective frowned, "That's...a lame bargain. I already said the only reason I wanted to talk to Korra was to get Gaya home." He rolled his shoulders, "As far as I'm concerned, Korra needs sleep."

"And what about you?"

"I don't need sleep."

Yi smirked and shook his head. He hardly considered it fair, but sat down across from Kenshin anyway. Unfortunately for his sleep deprived acquaintance, Yi was a master at Pai Sho.

"What rules do you want to play by," Yi asked.

"War." The answer was quick. He was clearly planning something.

War was a newer form of the game, but also very challenging. It was based around both speed and strategy. It involved stealing the player's peaces, but the rules involving it made War confusing, and difficult to play. You couldn't steal another player's pieces depending on the type of piece itself, and its location on the board. The safe zones were the brown corners of the board, and were claimed as 'bases' by whoever got their pieces in first. You could invade an enemy base, to claim a piece, however you would forfeit that piece by default as soon as it moved its first turn in an enemy base. It was a rule to avoid stalemates for those who would hide their last piece in a safe zone and try to wait it out. The attacker would always win by default in those cases. Most people didn't bother playing War since it was one of the more complex versions to master, and took away from the true spirit of Pai Sho.

Yi made the first move, as the challenger by default forfeits their move based on the rules.

"So, interesting that Asami hired a bodyguard." Kenshin made his move next. Yi made his next move without saying a word. His contracts involved absolute discretion, and he knew the detective was fishing. Kenshin moved, "I mean, figuring that she's never shown interest in one, she's more than capable of defending herself, she's marrying the Avatar—,"

"These are dangerous times in Republic City." Yi's eyes stayed on the board. He was determined not to be baited.

"Yeah, I don't buy that." Yi moved, and Kenshin immediately followed in kind. So far, the detective's strategy involved spreading his pieces across the board to gain as much control as possible. A smart tactic, but easy to see through. "I'm even more curious why Varrick would hire you for Asami, instead of himself."

Yi moved his next piece to put a trap in waiting. Kenshin's next move was deliberately set away from that trap.

"You should focus on playing the game."

"Oh, but I am playing." Yi went through more than enough training to push past Kenshin's annoying presses. "Varrick doesn't make sense to most, but there's a method to his madness. Currently I'm trying to decipher that method."

"Perhaps Varrick is just a good person trying to help his friend." Kenshin snorted derisively, as though the idea were ludicrous. Yi barely knew Varrick, but he knew enough to know that even he couldn't believe the attempted lie.

Kenshin's next move indicated he knew about Yi's trap. He was annoying, but it was clear the detective had a keen wit to him.

Several minutes passed in silence, which Yi was immensely grateful for. He hated to admit that he was enjoying the game of Pai Sho War however. Kenshin made good sport. Terrible at sportsmanship, but a great challenge.

"So, here's what I think." Yi groaned and made his move, taking one of Kenshin's pieces. If his reaction were any indication, Yi would have suspected that Kenshin planned as much. "You're supposed to keep an eye on Asami, and Korra."

Kenshin moved, jumping two of Yi's pieces in one fell swoop. He had planned his trap alright.

"And why would I need to keep an eye on either of them for Varrick?" Yi took Kenshin's forward piece with his next move.

"You wouldn't. But your actual boss however..." Yi's moment of weakness broke when he shot a brief glance at Kenshin. His eyes moved back to the board as quickly as they departed, but he could still feel Kenshin's triumphant grin. "Now why would he want to keep an eye on Asami...or Korra?"

Yi couldn't say anything more. Worse than a breach of contract was talking about their actual business with outsiders.

To add insult to injury, Yi couldn't focus on the game anymore. His mind was too busy staying on the defensive from Kenshin's persistent dogging.

"How about we make a wager," Yi proposed, half desperate to end the questions. "You stop talking if I win. If you win, I'll tell you why Varrick hired me."

Kenshin shook his head, "No...that's too easy if you just spill the beans. I'd rather figure it out for myself." Yi could hardly believe the stupidity or stubbornness of the detective. He literally offered to give Kenshin the information he wanted to know, if he won, and he would rather just waste time guessing.

He was a fool, to say the least.

Their moves were fast, almost fluid. When one would take a piece, the other would strike back and return the favor. This continued until Yi only had five pieces, and Kenshin had three. Yi built a strong defense on his side of the board, three pieces lined up in a safe zone, two resting just outside of it. Kenshin had one piece standing out towards the center of the board, almost like bait, while the other two laid on the left and right ends of the board, like tiger-wolves waiting to strike. It was an obvious trick, but he couldn't hold out forever.

"So here's what I know so far."

"You went this entire time without talking..." The disappointment in Yi's voice did not do a thing to waver Kenshin.

"Asami, Korra, and their loved ones get attacked at their engagement party, which Varrick was interestingly not there for." Kenshin moved one of his pieces out of its safe zone. A risky move, but it was even more of a risk to underestimate him. The detective may have been insufferable, but even Yi had to admire his tactical mind. "The entire staff of Kwong's Cuisine was replaced overnight but members of the Red Monsoon triad..."

"Except you of course," Yi noted before taking his turn.

"I was posing as a Monsoon."

"I'm quite interested to know how you managed that, detective."

"Don't get distracted." Yi scoffed at the younger man's arrogance. Kenshin moved his next piece out of the safe zone, meaning all three were open for attack. It was clear that the detective was calling an end to their game. "The Monsoons kidnapped Tahno, their cover was blown, everyone gets out unharmed...and then Varrick hires you to watch Asami."

Yi's eyes shifted up to meed Kenshin's emerald orbs. Their gaze never broke, even as Yi moved his piece forward. "You should know better than most that Republic City is becoming a dangerous place. Asami lost her mother to a crime syndicate if you'll recall."

"And now she has no parents for any criminal to take away from her. Only her friends, and her fiance. But I think you should know better than most that they're more than capable of handling themselves." Yi silently gritted his teeth. The way Kenshin threw his words back at him was starting to become more and more agitating. "So, Varrick, a man with a wife and two young children, sees this act of aggression towards his friends, and hires a bodyguard for his business partner, and not his family. Even knowing that the only capable person in his family is his wife. So why hire security for someone who doesn't need it as much as he does?"

When Yi looked down at the board, he instantly saw that one of Kenshin's pieces was up for grabs. He stole the piece, and left Kenshin with only two. He didn't miss a beat, and stole Yi's piece in return. It was a wasted effort. Kenshin's distraction from the game showed in his hasty movements. His second piece was open, and swiftly taken by Yi.

The action seemed to catch the detective off guard. He was left only with the one piece. Yi couldn't help but smirk, finally having rendered his opponent silent. It was a breath of fresh air to say the least.

"Maybe you should have paid more attention to the game instead of me, detective."

He still wore that confused look on his face. Even with one piece, it would be impossible not to get overwhelmed or cornered by Yi. Not only that, but he still had three pieces back at his safe zone. It was game over.

"So I'm thinking that the reason for it..." Yi slowly breathed in through his nose. Even in the face of defeat, Kenshin lacked the ability to end things gracefully. The detective took his last remaining piece and hopped over Yi's. His eyes widened with alarm as he noticed the setup. He had been the one who fell into a trap. "Isn't that Varrick hired a bodyguard for his friend's benefit," Kenshin hopped the second piece, moving towards Yi's base. "But rather, he was forced to." The third piece was next, dropping Kenshin in the safe zone. Unfortunately, the other two were set up so he could hop them as well. Yi watched helplessly as Kenshin dismantled his pieces with just one, and even somehow landed himself outside of the safe zone. It was salting the wound, but it meant that Kenshin didn't lose his final piece. He would have won anyway.

When he finally removed his fingers from the last piece, Kenshin's feigned confusion was replaced by an utter and complete calm. Yi only glared down at the empty Pai Sho board in anger.

"So, why don't you tell me why your boss made Varrick hire you..."

Yi's eyes were pulled away from the board, and cut through Kenshin's gaze. The detective didn't falter, where so many others would tremble with fear. Kenshin's boyish attitude and endless questions would end.

"I see now why he warned us of you..." Kenshin's head cocked to the side slightly. Yi leaned back on his hands with a new sense of confidence. "You don't think your little investigation went unnoticed, did you? You're good, but you're not as good as you think you are. Our boss, the one you're so curious about, he knows about you, how you were prying into our secrets. In return, he took the time to learn every little detail about you."

"Pressure points? Interesting, and underhanded. Also difficult."

"Not as difficult as you might believe. You're particularly fond of Chief Beifong...more importantly, Madam Yulduz, and that little daughter of hers..." Kenshin's eyes sharpened in an instant. Yi shook his head slightly, "Now, I'm not the one putting them in danger, or threatening their safety. Personally I find that business to be...disturbing to say the least. But my boss, as you call him, wanted to pass on that warning in case any of us ran into you." Yi leaned forward across the Pai Sho board, making sure that Kenshin understood every single word of his master's warning. "Stay out of our business. And we won't have any problems. Don't ruin my contract with Miss Sato, and my boss won't be forced to take such drastic measures against you." The fighter leaned away and offered a polite, yet smug smirk. "You're the smart type Kenshin. I hope you can understand that my employer doesn't like people meddling in his business."

"As far as ruining your contract by ratting you out to Korra or Asami, it's easier if I just keep my eyes on you," Kenshin stated. Yi's smile vanished in replace of a furious scowl. He saw how Kenshin could get under people skin so easily. "As for your boss," Kenshin rose up to his feet, standing high over Yi who sat on the floor. "You be sure to pass along the message that I don't appreciate him threatening my family. I'm not putting _your_ safety in danger, Yi Zan, but after dealing with Mi'rra, you can bet I'll be focusing all my attention on finding him." Kenshin spun his finger around, pointing down at the Pai Sho board, "Losers clean up."

Yi chuckled at Kenshin walked away and left the manor through the front door. He was the interesting sort, that much was certain. But Yi knew Kenshin's attitude would be more trouble for the people he was close to. He would learn that lesson if he stepped one toe out of line.

* * *

_**Sato Estates, Republic City, Morning  
**__**Avatar Korra**_

The night was hardly restful. Korra tossed and turned constantly, plagued with the memories of the fighters in the Rumble Arena. Her dreams turned into nightmares when she couldn't save a single soul from the ruthless Mi'rra, or the rabid Taki, the brutish Nanuq, or even the stoic Nukka. Before Korra could save any of the fighters, the Red Monsoons killed them all one by one.

Korra awoke with a gasp as she sat up quickly. She took a moment for her mind reel back from the dream, feeling the sweat running down her forehead. Asami was resting soundly next to her in bed. Korra noticed the dark circles under her lover's eyes. She had another late night. Korra was hardly a stationary, or even quiet sleeper. When Asami was tired enough, she could sleep through just about anything.

She gave a soft sigh while staring at Asami's peaceful slumbering. It gave her frantic heart peace of mind to see Asami sleeping soundly.

Korra quietly made her way to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water from a running sink. The cool waters felt wonderful against her heated face. She loved the feeling of the cooler temperatures. It often reminded her of home. She allowed the chill to run through her body without so much as a shudder. Her fingers tingled a bit, but her nerves were calm.

She ran a hand through her bobbed hair. Why was she so shaken? She had witnessed the worst of humanity, and literally even the worst spirit in creation. There was always an end goal with the other enemies Korra had faced. To them, the ends justified the means. They were unbalanced, but never truly believed they were wrong. Amon wanted equality in a broken social system for his followers. Her uncle, Unalaq wanted to break the boundaries between the worlds. Zaheer wanted the world to be free. Even Kuvira was acting how she thought best for her people.

What did Mi'rra stand to gain?

She flooded the streets with crime, drugs, and blood towards a mysterious goal. The Warmonger offered Korra to not harm another soul in Republic City as long as her actions went on unhindered. How could she believe such insanity? After all the damage Mi'rra had been doing to Republic City, suddenly she would just stop? And if she were telling the truth, who would answer for all the pain she had caused Republic City already?

Why was she doing all of this?

Korra had to get back out there. She had to stop Mi'rra.

She made her way out to the back courtyard to practice in peace. The courtyard was decorated beautifully with stone walkways, patches of perfectly cut grass, topped off with fountains and streams that ran along with the paths. There was a cool breeze, which she met with closed eyes and a peaceful sigh.

First was her firebending. Fast, powerful punches and sweeping high kicks that sent jets of flame out from her fists and feet. It was the element Korra arguably relied on the most. Despite being from the Water Tribe, she always felt more attuned to fire. It effortlessly came from her body, connected to her emotions and her physical power.

Next was airbending. Another element Korra could draw upon almost anywhere, and held more utility than even her firebending. She moved her whole body, swept her arms around to drawn in swirling winds that raced around her. The winds spiraled around and lifted into the air, surrounding Korra in a vortex that kicked up the leaves, blew the wind chimes, and stirred the peaceful grass around her. With one final motion, she threw her arms out and sent the spinning winds out in all directions.

The power of the gusts caused the water from the nearby streams to splash out towards the grass. Korra flipped her hands and seized control of her native element, and quickly drew it towards her. Both sources of water came to Korra and spun around her body, inches away from touching. The move reminded her of Mi'rra, and how she flawlessly used the same technique for offense and defense. Her fists clenched tightly in aggravation. She hated feeling weak. Mi'rra was just a criminal, yet she managed to hold her own—no, make _sport_ of Korra.

With a stomp of her foot, Korra raised over a dozen pillars of earth up from the ground all around the courtyard with varying heights, complete with open, narrow circles towards the tops. She launched both water gimbals in opposite directions, controlling them both with fast and furious movements of her arms. The streams flowed flawlessly through each hole as they were sent towards their targets without even a drop of moisture on the pillars. She quickly brought up another column of earth with one upward strike of her right arm, only this section of earth vaguely resembled a person. She imagined the target as Mi'rra and brought her hands together in a thunderous clap. Both gimbals came in from other side and crashed into the earth with such force that it crushed the solid rock into dust.

Korra pulled her hands apart and dropped the waters back into the streams without a speck of dirt. Asami would always get upset when Korra clogged the filters. With a soft sigh, Korra lifted her arms up to her waist and gently lowered her hands, pushing every pillar of earth back into the ground smoothly.

"Not bad!" Korra turned her head towards the familiar sound of a cheery voice that always made her smile. Bolin walked towards his friend with a grin on his face as he met Korra's gaze.

"Hey!" The Avatar rushed over to the lavabender and threw herself on him in a hug that made him wince a bit. Korra released him and then stepped back, examining Bolin's attire, "What's with the military getup?"

"Oh, I came by to tell you and Asami the news! I joined the United Forces!" Korra's face beamed with excitement before she punched Bolin's arm. Despite the fair amount of muscle he had, Korra's punches always hurt.

"That's great news! I'll tell Asami when she wakes up, unless you want to wait around?"

"I would love to, but I've got training...sort of, today. Your um..." Bolin's face reflected his confusion on the situation, "bodyguard?" Korra folded her arms and pressed her lips into a tight line. Bolin gave an apologetic glance. "He told me Asami got home late. But General Iroh wants to put me through my paces later today, so I have to get ready for that. Since I've worked with him before, helped you a lot, and have some military experience already, he said I can forego a lot of training. He's even offering me a Corporal ranking right from the get-go!"

"That's awesome Bolin!" Korra embraced the new military man in a much gentler hug, which he was happy to return.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Mako?" The two friends stepped back. Bolin looked concerned, which triggered the same from Korra.

"I thought you two were getting along again...?"

"We are! I actually stayed over at his place last night after telling him that I joined the military." Korra figured it was so Bolin could avoid Varrick, but chose to say nothing about it. There was no way the one man think-tank would let his best friend run off to join the military. "He said he was working with some new task force. Under some captain named...Hiashi I think? But isn't he that guy that Mako hated?"

Korra frowned, "He is...did Mako say why he's working for Hiashi?"

Bolin shook his head as the concern in his eyes grew, "No...he told me it was complicated, but said he had it under control. Could you...maybe find out more from him?"

"I'll do what I can." Korra placed her hand on Bolin's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. It worked, as the smile returned to his face before he placed his hand over her's.

"Thanks Korra. Now, I need to meet Opal! We're having lunch before I go off to train!" The Avatar grinned and nodded to her friend before releasing him. They hugged again before Bolin ran towards the manor, waving back at Korra. She smiled as she watched him disappear behind the door.

The smile vanished as soon as Bolin was out of sight. Mako working with Hiashi? That wasn't like him. And it wasn't like Lin to let her best man run off and join some half-assed captain. The Avatar held her arm as a nervous feeling began to build in her stomach. She had been through more than enough world altering events in her life to know that something big was coming.

* * *

_**Yangchen Heights, Republic City, Morning  
**__**Yulduz**_

It had been a long day. Ever since finding out about Raiko's decision to leave Kenshin, Korra, and her own _daughter_ to die without backup, Yulduz had yet to get a wink of shut eye. She refused to until she knew Gayatri was safe. It was stupid of her to send her daughter, but Korra needed someone who knew how to handle Kenshin.

Thankfully, Kenshin knew how to handle Yulduz, who was practically hysterical when he finally called her. She was always calm and collected, but she was also a mother. All she had in the world was her Gaya. Kenshin, as always, stayed true to his promise of keeping Gayatri safe. He was more than capable of doing so. He had plenty of experience. Between herself being a former detective, a criminal lawyer, and then the District Attorney, Yulduz had a long list of people who wanted to hurt her. Not all of them were criminals.

Even after Gaya was returned home safely by Asami and put to sleep, Yulduz had too much on her mind to sleep herself. She had too many contacts that constantly updated to her. Kenshin, Lin, Mako, Ling Ping, and that was just the beginning of the long list. She had documents to go over, forms to fill out, politics to stay up to date on, and rivals to keep up with. Despite holding a lead as far as her other two competitors went, the election could still slide either way.

Of course, politics was more than a game. If she were to be a leader worth her word, she had to keep it. She promised to wipe out the Red Monsoon problem, and deal with the corruption in the city. The problem was the corruption was everywhere. Everything Mi'rra touched seemed to bend to her twisted will. The problem was Mi'rra seemed to have as much influence as Yulduz did.

The radio played softly in the kitchen while Yulduz had several files spread out in front of her on the table. It was only background noise to help keep her awake. If she drifted off, she took another sip of coffee. The drink was awful, but it helped to stay conscious. She much preferred tea, but coffee slowly became more and more of an unhealthy addiction for her.

"You're still awake?" Yulduz turned her head to see Kenshin walk into the room. The detective was wearing rather casual attire, which looked almost alien on him. It was clear by the look on his face that he already saw through her. "You need to get some sleep."

"You hardly ever sleep," Yulduz fired back. The young metalbender pulled out a chair across from her and sat down.

"My brain works harder than yours." She slowly rolled her eyes up at him. The blood seemed to drain from Kenshin's face, "Not what I meant..." Yulduz chuckled softly. She knew by now what was an insult and what wasn't from the black haired boy by now. "Gayatri was worried about you..."

"Was anyone watching her?" Kenshin shook his head. After poking the buzzard-hornet nest, Yulduz couldn't be too sure that the Monsoons wouldn't keep an eye on Gaya. "Was anyone watching you?"

"A couple of Hiashi's men, but they sucked at their job." It wasn't easy to keep an eye on Kenshin. Hence why Gayatri was needed to help Korra. From what Yulduz gathered however, Kenshin seemed to respect Korra enough to follow her lead next time. "He's keeping an eye on you, which means talking to Mako is going to be tricky."

That left only one option. An option Yulduz felt guilty about exploiting again. She ran her hands through her dark, sandy hair and sighed. Her tired eyes stared down at a photo of Korra, along with her personal information. "I hate asking her for another favor..."

"Korra wants to bring down the Monsoons just as badly as we do. You're not manipulating her." Yulduz was skilled at manipulating people to her advantage. It's how she got to where she was. She wished she wasn't. She wished she could have reached such a high status through hard work and a good heart. Unfortunately, the world didn't work that way. Not in Republic City. "Besides, it gives her a reason to stay in touch with her friends, and work closely on the Monsoon case."

"But Hiashi will see it coming...if Mako and Korra are talking to each other—,"

"You're being paranoid," Kenshin said. "Just get some sleep. I'll work on Mako's case, alright? Remember, undercover work is what you taught me to do."

Either through sleep deprivation, respect for her former ward, or just sheer grief from putting such heroes through the ringer, tears began to well in her dark emerald eyes. She stared up at Kenshin with a weak smile and just nodded her head. She appreciated everything that the logical idiot did for her. She knew Kenshin before she even had Gayatri. Despite never having officially been adopted, or even being biologically related, Kenshin was her son. And he felt the same towards her. Ever since she found that dirty little orphan in the alley, their lives had changed.

"Okay," she sighed, finally giving in. "I guess I do need some sleep." Kenshin gave her a warming smile and walked with her to her bedroom. He stopped outside the door out of respect and gave her one last smile before she closed the door.

She leaned back against the door and stared down at her feet. There was so much to worry about, and not enough hours in the day. But Kenshin was right. Many times she would have to tell a younger form of that brat to go to bed, which often ended in heated arguments. Yulduz would have never believed back in the day that a time would come where Kenshin had to mother her.

She had to put her mind to sleep. Staggering over towards her bed, she fell down face-first. As soon as her head hit the pillow, everything went black.

* * *

_**City Hall, Republic City, Noon  
**__**Norio**_

"I must say Raiko, this request is...unusual..." Norio set down the papers and legal documents authorizing the construction of several weapons for Hiashi's new task force. It wasn't that he was below such a task, or that he even had a moral objection to it. Raiko's motives on the matter were not forthcoming, and Norio never did business with a partner who had more to hide than he did.

"You know what it's like on those streets..." The President stood in front of a tall glass window that overlooked his city. It seemed peaceful in the middle of the day, but hid more darkness than the eye could see. Norio knew that, as did Raiko. "It's slowly becoming a war out there...I won't let another incursion like the Equalists Revolution to happen again. Not under my watch." Raiko turned sharply and gazed at Norio with absolution in his eyes. "Captain Hiashi will need every advantage he can get to bring Mi'rra down."

"Still," Norio murmured coyly, "it looks like you're trying to outfit your army, rather than your law enforcement." A smug smirk made its way onto Norio's lips as his golden ember eyes scanned over schematics from a few weapons used in Kuvira's army. Nothing on spirit weaponry however. Those secrets remained safely locked away in Varrick's little head. "There's a lot of heat that will come from this. Specifically from Miss Yulduz I do believe."

"She is _not_ the President." Raiko's defensive nature on the matter showed how sore of a subject it still was. Despite the facade he tried to hold, he was slowly losing his footing as Republic City's most influential politician, and Yulduz was filling that void. "I won't let Mi'rra do as she pleases while we scramble to put someone in office to replace me. Until the matter is settled, I will not resign!"

"Even more heat your way," Norio chided with a smirk. The President's frown deepened, but Norio ignored it. "Most of these blueprints are incomplete. I can't promise that they'll work exactly like Kuvira's models, since Varrick is uncooperative, and most of the engineers who invented these contraptions are in jail."

"I don't want a half-baked copies of Kuvira's army. I want to better equip my officers who are fighting to stop Mi'rra."

Norio chuckled as he sifted through more papers with mild curiosity, "Honestly, it might just be easier to give a badge to General Iroh and sent him loose on the city..." Raiko scowled with disapproval at the comment. The ebony haired bender shrugged it off before putting all the papers back down. "If I were to do this...it's going to be bloody. That blood would be on my hands just as much as your own..."

"That's never been a problem for you before."

"True, but I supply countries, armies, _soldiers_, Raiko. Hiashi is a bit of a loose cannon. If he were to have access to toys like these...well, I have a lot of business in Republic City. If I were responsible for it being torn apart in this little 'war,' as you call it, I could lose quite a bit of that business."

"You are a citizen of Republic City! You have a duty to—,"

"I am a _private_ citizen, and I have done more than enough for this city." Norio rose up from his chair and calmly clasped his hands behind his back. His composed nature hid a dormant rage that Raiko was beginning to temper. "After Varrick blew up half the city and kidnapped you for his own ends, you lost one of your biggest contributors. I stepped in, cleaned up his mess. _Your_ mess. Unalaq's mess, the Red Lotus, and Kuvira's attacks on the city. Don't presume that I owe you anything, Raiko."

He knew Raiko was backed into a corner. He had no influence over Norio. Raiko had little influence over anyone these days. He was desperate to regain control of his city, and Norio could smell it. An opportunity like this didn't present itself without chance, and Norio wasn't stupid enough to get involved so Raiko could just shove all the blame on later.

The President's desperation gave out, "What do you want...?"

A smile formed on Norio's lips as he sat back down. Raiko crossed the room and sat at his desk across from the dark skinned bender. The CEO's eyes scanned over the papers in front of him again, reflecting on the opportunity.

"I'll do this...but I want no connection drawn back to me." Norio shifted his eyes up to meet Raiko's, "I'll supply the men, and the materials, but they'll be done in your factories, and employed under the city. I receive fair compensation of course, full payment as we agreed."

"That was when _you_ were making these weapons!"

"I am still making these weapons, just under your name. If you can't agree to discretion, then our business here is concluded, Raiko."

* * *

Norio stepped out of the office where Hoshi waited for him. The firebending bodyguard followed alongside the ebony haired man. "How did the meeting go?"

A confident smile spread over Norio's lips, "Raiko caved, as expected. Factories 43 through 48 are to be laid off, and to start working under contract for the city. Warehouses 17 through 20 are to be cleared out for the supplies needed." Hoshi nodded silently at his orders. Norio could always count on his right-hand to carry out his duties without being told twice. "Oh, and tell Hiashi he'll be getting his toys ahead of schedule."

"Of course sir. And our other benefactors?"

"They remain at the top of our list of course." Norio pushed open the doors to the outside. The sun flared down on them as they made their descent down the stairs. "I'm sure as soon as this reaches the media, Raiko will lose whatever likability he may have left."

"Do we want to leave an anonymous tip then?" The idea was entertaining to mull over. Unfortunately, he needed to milk his new unofficial contract until the funds came through. Raiko was offering a lot of money, and it would take a bit of time to move that much.

"No. He'll be found out sooner or later. I hear there are quite the perceptive detectives on the police force..." Hoshi merely nodded before he opened the door to Norio's blue limousine. The ebony haired waterbender sat down and smirked as Hoshi closed the door.

* * *

_**Turtle Duck Academy, Republic City, Afternoon  
**__**Mako**_

It was a shock when Lily was actually happy to see him. "Mako!" The auburn haired girl hugged him upon greeting. "It's been so long!"

"It's good to see you too Lily." In Mako's hunt to find Hasook's wife, his trail finally led him to one of the waterbender's most frequent girlfriends. It seemed like she finally got Hasook to settle down after all. "Thank you so much for meeting with me."

"Oh don't mention it! After you said Hasook was in jail, how could I say no?" The Republic City native sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to her. "We're divorced, before you ask, so no, I don't mind throwing him under the bus."

"Well that...makes my job easier." Mako heaved back into the seat next to Lily. His eyes naturally drifted towards the school across the street. He was still scratching his head as to why she chose this spot for a meeting. "He's...uncooperative."

"Doesn't like to communicate, talk, and otherwise avoids any questions you have? I've been there." The spunky girl smirked and shook her head. Clearly no love lost between the two. "He joined the Monsoons a few months back. I found out a couple of weeks after, and then dumped his ass as quickly as I could."

"You're not the one under investigation. I'm just trying to find some leads. Did he mention anything about the Red Monsoons? Or Mi'rra?"

"No. He was really secretive about it all. I can't say I know anything more than you do." The school across the street suddenly came to life as a swarm of children came running out.

"So you two had a falling out?"

"Yep." She nodded and held her smile. Lily always had a good head on her shoulders. It was more common than people knew, but a fair number of citizens grew up in either poverty or alone. Lily and Mako were examples of both. She knew how bad the streets could get, and it wasn't at all surprising that she dumped Hasook at the first sign of trouble.

Mako remembered Hasook's threats before leaving him in the interrogation room. Despite Lily's attitude, Hasook seemed to care about her still. Mako's ember eyes drifted over to her, "I'm not trying to defend him by any means, but when I found out he was married, he got really hostile quick. I'm not saying you should forgive him, but his attitude changed really quickly when—,"

Lily turned her head and broke out into a huge grin. "Mamma!" Mako visibly flinched at the shriek of joy before a child jumped into Lily's lap. She hugged the boy close and ruffled his shaggy, reddish brown hair.

"Hey there kiddo! How was school today?"

"It was great! My waterbending tutors said I'm doing the best in class!"

Judging by Lily's smile, Mako had guessed he was gawking. He snapped his jaw shut and felt his face heat up. It made sense now why Hasook didn't want Mako snooping around. He had a son.

"Kaito, this is a friend of mommy's. His name is Mako."

The boy flashed a grin reminiscent of his mother's, "Hello sir!"

Mako returned an awkward smile and waved, "Hello." He was never great at dealing with kids. Not even Tenzin's kids way back when he dated Korra. He had to deal with them on a daily baisis.

"Kaito, did you know Mako is a police officer?" The boy's eyes lit up in wonder as he gasped. Mako's face felt more flushed, which only prompted a wider grin from Lily. "_And_ he use to be a Pro-Bender!" Kaito gasped louder and looked as though he would burst from joy. Mako shot the mother a brief scowl, which she responded to with a grin.

"That's so awesome! I wanna be on the police when I'm older!"

"And a Pro-Bender," Lily added, "and the Avatar, and the President."

"Sounds like you just want to do it all huh?" Kaito nodded eagerly to Mako.

"Unfortunately though, we need to be heading home," Lily said as she gave her boy a squeeze around the stomach. Kaito giggled and looked up at his mother. "If you have any questions, you can give me a call. I don't like to talk about you-know-who in front of Kaito."

"I understand, but I think you're in the clear for now." Mako smiled at Lily and then her son.

"Sorry I couldn't help Mako." Lily leaned down and kissed Kaito's left cheek, causing the boy to giggle again. "Tell detective Mako goodbye."

"Bye!"

Mako stood up and waved at the family as they walked off. He felt the corners of his mouth pulling up in a smile. Lily would be a great mother, even if she was on her own. For the life of him, Mako never understood what she ever saw in Hasook.

His thoughts were cut short by the screeching of tires. His head instantly snapped around to the source of the sound, watching as a single motorcycle raced away from the school. Mako's first thoughts were the Monsoons, but the reality was much worse. The license plate on the back of the cycle were official police tags. And there would be only one reason that any officer would be watching him.

* * *

_**Police Station, Republic City, Afternoon  
**__**Mako**_

The race back to the station nearly caused several traffic accidents on the way back. But if what Mako was afraid of was true, then he needed to get back right away.

He shoved past several officers and detectives as he raced towards the interrogation cell where Hasook was. The screams could be heard all the way down the hall.

Mako burst into the room, earning a glare from everyone there. None were as heated as Hasook's.

"Get out of here Mako," Hiashi ordered.

"What's going on here?"

"What's going on?! You want to know what's going on!? These bastards are threatening me with my family! _My family_, Mako! I'm gonna kill you!"

The threat fell short though, as there was no water around, and his hands were still in chains. And if he were to pose a threat, Hiashi, Ran, and two other officers from the task force filled the room to prevent that.

"Hasook, I didn't..." Mako turned to Hiashi with a heated glare. He wished he could just burn the arrogant man's beard off then and there. "You said you'd let me handle it!"

"I told you to find something we could use. And you did. Now you're going to leave so I can do my job."

"_This_ is not our job!" Mako saw from the brief glance that Hasook had already been roughed up a bit. He knew it was to loosen Hasook's lips. "We don't interrogate prisoners this way!"

"I knew you could never be one of us Baby-Boy," Ran snapped with a snarl. The firebender turned his attention towards his captain, "Sir, this is a matter concerning the Red Monsoons. Mako isn't apart of our task force yet, so he has no right to be here!"

Mako was about ready to pounce. Hiashi was one thing, but Ran had a special way of getting underneath Mako's skin.

"What in the world is going on in here?!" Mako nearly shot across the room at that familiar, demanding voice. He managed to keep his nerves in place, but quickly moved out of the way of a rampaging Lin. Her sharp gaze immediately set on Hasook, who looked just about as terrified of Lin as everyone else in the room. Everyone but Hiashi.

"This doesn't concern you Beifong. Raiko put me in charge of this case." Lin turned to the two officers of her own who stood behind the doorway. They both nearly jumped at attention.

"Get that waterbender somewhere else for now, and get him ready to be transported to the Republic City prison."

"Yes ma'am!" The two officers moved into the already crowded room. Hasook glared at the officers, and at Mako, but he didn't resist them as he was taken away.

"You can't do this! He's a member of the Red Monsoons!" Lin bore into Hiashi with a stare that could move mountains. The room grew heavy with tension. Even Hiashi looked more unsure than usual.

"I don't give a damn what you're in charge of or who gave you permission to go over my head! I will not sit around while you pummel a suspect in our care! Not under _my_ roof!"

The officers removed Hasook without an ounce of resistance. Lin stayed and glared at Hiashi to make sure he stayed put. Once the criminal was gone, she lingered for a moment before firing a hate filled glare at Mako that nearly made his heart jump out of his throat. She may not be heading the case to stop Mi'rra, but Lin made it perfectly clear to everyone that she was still in charge.

When she finally left, the tension was gone, replaced only by Hiashi's utter fury at being treated like a whipped dog. Mako knew that wouldn't mean anything good. He could feel his hands were sweating with worry. He was actually worried his mission would be blown before it began. But there was also a strange sense of relief too. Working with Kenshin almost seemed like a breeze compared to dealing with Hiashi. Almost.

The captain's eyes finally seemed to cool down after what felt like an eternity. Mako was more than certain that a Ran and the other officer were holding their breathe. Hiashi's eyes finally moved up to Ran, "Get Mako a uniform." The order had both firebenders in shock.

"Sir you...there's no way, after what he did—,"

Hiashi ignored Ran and bored his eyes straight into Mako. It felt like someone had a knife to his back. "If you want to join, you'll be partnered up with Ran and Jewel. If you have a problem with that, you can walk." Before Ran could protest or Mako could say a word, Hiashi left the room. The two firebenders locked eyes in silence. Ran sneered furiously in protest.

* * *

_**Yangcheng Heights, Republic City, Afternoon  
**__**Kenshin**_

Politics. It was a mystery why anyone would ever want to get involved in such a messy game. So many rules and regulations that were clear cut, and even more that were simply secretive. It wasn't complicated to understand, at least not for Kenshin, but it was always roundabout how politicians played their conniving games. He would have made for a horrible politician. He was always too blunt. It was a struggle just to remain a detective most days.

Despite the lack of insight, Kenshin managed to clear through a sizable portion of Yulduz's paperwork. He knew from experience and based on what he studied from all the papers who needed to be watched, who could be trusted, and whose asses needed kissing and/or kicking. If this was all it took, then Kenshin could easily become President.

The thought nearly filled his mouth with bile.

After finishing a sizable chunk of Yulduz's work, Kenshin began to work on his own. He started to draw out a chart of the various triads in Republic City. The main triads were the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kais, and the Triple Threats. The Equalists were put into their own category, somewhere between crime syndicate, terrorists, and revolutionaries. There were still many non-benders who believed in what the Equalists were doing, but they were nothing more than peaceful protesters. Despite making incredible leaps and bounds to make things better for the lower class, largely comprised of non-benders, it was a lie to say that things were equal.

The Equalists were then put into two categories, the violent half and the peaceful protesters. The radicals, led by a man named Hatsu, apparently were connected to the Red Monsoons. For years, they've been little more than hired muscle, likely building up their resources and manpower to wait for the proper time to strike. They certainly didn't seem to mind working with benders any more. Beggars can't be choosers.

After Mi'rra took center stage as Republic City's number one most wanted, her and her brood pounded the Triple Threat Triads into the dirt. The attack on the Triple Threats caused many of their waterbenders to defect in hopes of survival. There were also a large number of firebenders who left due to the Red Monsoon's attacks, and joined the Agni Kais. Even the earthbenders defected, attempting to revive the Terra Triads. Everyone was abandoning the Triple Threats and putting their chips in other baskets.

Hiashi's hounding of the Triple Threats certainly wasn't helping them either. Kenshin understood the importance of wiping out one of the top triads in Republic City, but the problem was that in the process Hiashi was ignoring the Red Monsoons completely. Only a complete idiot could ignore the Monsoons. An idiot or someone being paid off in bribes.

Hiashi's record was hardly spotless. Being Raiko's favorite, and Tarrlok's before that helped to keep him safe from the righteous hands of Yulduz. Without solid proof, nobody was going to lay a hand on Hiashi. Kenshin wasn't sure what more proof they needed to prove the captain's incompetence other than completely ignoring the Red Monsoons, but he had conquered harder challenges.

The Triple Threats were faltering, the Terra Triads were rebuilding, the Agni Kais were claiming the spoils under the Triple Threats, and the Red Monsoons stood on top of it all. Hatsu's Equalists were working with Mi'rra, at least for the time being. Everyone except the Triple Threats were benefiting from Mi'rra's war. Seeing as how they use to be at the top however, it was obvious that she would go after Viper first.

And then there was Hiashi, the man in charge who had been sitting idly by until recently when Raiko gave him his own little specialized group who were charged with stopping the Monsoons.

Kenshin had a theory. He always had something. But he knew the lynch pin was going to be the Equalists. Despite being little more than hired muscle, they never skipped on an opportunity to harass any of the bending triads except the Monsoons. Everyone shrugged it off as them not wanting to tangle with Mi'rra, but now Kenshin had to wonder how far their partnership with the Monsoons went.

Kenshin's eyes drifted lazily as he heard the front door open. "Mom, I'm—," Gaya stopped in her tracks when her eyes met Kenshin's. "Oh...where's mom?"

"Sleeping," was Kenshin's hushed reply. The young student silently moved into the kitchen and sat down next to the detective. She studied his makeshift chart carefully, and hummed only a few seconds after setting her eyes on it. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Mom wants me to come home for awhile after classes are over," she explained. Her hand reached for an empty slip of paper, scribbled something down on it, and placed it at the top, between the Equalists and the Red Monsoons. The writing on the paper read 'supplier?' Kenshin for once felt like an idiot before he glared at the grinning Gayatri. "Oh come on, it's not like the Equalists just have a fleet of engineers on the ready. It has to be coming from somewhere."

With a tired groan, Kenshin dragged back a generous amount of Yulduz's papers back in front of him. Gaya was right, of course, Republic City wasn't running rampant with crazy engineers like Hiroshi Sato, Bataar Jr., or Varrick. That meant that either the Equalists or the Monsoons had connections in high places, which meant that Kenshin would have to make another list of possible suspect companies.

"Do you need any help," Gaya asked.

"Your mom doesn't want you involved in this, right?" The younger bender rolled her eyes. Kenshin wasn't about to incur the wrath of Yulduz again for involving Gaya. "Don't you have homework or something?"

"It's not really homework if I get it done before class. Besides, you're slacking."

The words hit him like a slap to the face as he straightened up promptly, "I am _not_ slacking!" Gaya smirked in her victory while Kenshin slouched back down. "I blame stupid politics..."

"You and a bunch of other people..."

* * *

_**Sato Estates, Republic City, Evening  
**__**Asami Sato**_

Korra was going crazy. She had been practicing all day, pacing about the manor, waiting for a call from Mako, or Kenshin, or Lin for any sort of lead on the Monsoons. Asami knew how much Korra hated to wait. Seeing her restlessness only made Asami worry more.

Watching from the back door, Korra continued her training. She shifted effortlessly from fire, to earth, air, and then water. It was with the last element that Korra seemed to push herself the hardest.

Korra wouldn't speak of that night she met Mi'rra. All Asami knew is what she was first told. There were gamblers, Korra fought against Mi'rra, and they were nearly left for dead.

It was frustrating Asami that she couldn't help her fiance. She didn't know how. Any time she would bring it up, Korra would force a smile and insist she was alright without even acknowledging the question. It didn't take an idiot to see that she was anything but alright.

What's worse was that she knew that obsessing over Korra like a mother platypus bear was just as counterproductive. Asami knew that Korra just had to work through this in her Avatar fashion. She knew Korra could stop Mi'rra. She had stopped worse and came out stronger for it.

"Excuse me Miss Sato." Asami turned her head. Yi Zan stood behind her with a cup of warm tea in his hands, fully dressed in his customary uniform. He held out the cup to her politely. "I made some tea in case you were getting cold."

Asami barely noticed the brisk chill of the autumn air. Her goosebumps certainly noticed. "Thank you." She took the tea and took a gentle sip. To her surprise and delight, it was some of the best tea she had ever drank in her life. It was also hotter than the Fire Nation in summer, which helped to warm her body up.

"Fretting over Korra won't do you any good." Was she so obvious that he could voice her thoughts too? Asami was grateful that Yi proved to be less of a headache than she initially believed. He knew he wasn't wanted and he stayed out of the way for the most part. The nature of their meeting was more frustrating for Asami than it was any malice harbored towards the bodyguard. "At least put on a jacket."

"You're my bodyguard, not my mother." The words caused a dull stinging in her heart. After losing her father, a lot of old wounds were reopened. Wounds that she thought were stitched up and mended. She was grateful that Korra was there with her during those nights where she would toss and turn in her nightmares.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I don't mean to act so cold. It's just..."

"A lot of frustration as of late I'm sure." That was putting it mildly. Between the issues with her company, the raids from the Red Monsoons, the election coming up, her engagement, Korra keeping secrets while hunting crime lords with a politician's daughter and some loony detective, _and_ Varrick forcibly assigning a bodyguard that she couldn't get rid of, it was a miracle that Asami wasn't the one venting her issues on the rough end of a punching bag. "I understand that you don't want me here, and I am sorry to be an inconvenience, but I can't break my contracts."

"It's fine," she lied. Yi had made the same apology a dozen times before. After he assured Asami that he could not put her in contact with his boss, she realized there was no hope until the contract was up. She knew she would have to deal with Varrick in order to nullify the contract, but with his family, company, and whatever wacky excuse he would throw at her, it was almost impossible to pin the man down.

"If I may, Miss Sato, speak freely?" Her grunting response was a toss up between disinterested or rude, but Yi took it as his sign. "I understand that you care for Korra. And you have every reason to worry about going after the Red Monsoons like she is. But, and I don't mean to sound rude, she _is_ the Avatar. And if she thought she couldn't handle something like this, don't you think she would have confided so in you?"

"So I'm just supposed to not care what she's doing?"

Yi flashed a smirk, but quickly replaced it with his formal, stoic expression, "That's not what I'm saying. She's a very stubborn woman is all. And you're a very caring woman. But right now, Korra is working through something the best way she knows how." Yi's tone fell sharply. Asami swore she saw his eyes fill with a phantom gaze of malice, "And if half of what I've heard about the Red Monsoons is true, then...let's just say it's the thing of nightmares." His expression softened as he turned to meet Asami's eyes. "All I'm saying is that Korra will come around, I'm sure. Right now you stressing over her is probably just as frustrating to her as it is for you."

Asami was surprised at how true his words were. Her eyes stared out at Korra, who was still pushing herself while simultaneously bending all four elements at once in an impressive rotation. There was no forcing a conversation with Korra. But Asami knew she would come around sooner or later.

She looked over at Yi and offered him a genuine, grateful smile, "Thank you Yi..." Asami handed the cup of tea back to the man and then crossed the courtyard to Korra. She was sure that Yi was baffled by her actions.

Asami stopped a safe distance away as Korra took one of her 'breaks,' which consisted of her catching a second wind before starting all over again. "Hey." The Avatar quickly whirled around with her hands still on her knees. She looked startled to see Asami standing there with a smile on her face. "I'm going to head inside. I've got some paperwork to catch up on."

A look of guilt crossed Korra's face as she nodded her head, "Okay..."

"Do you need anything, like a snack or something to drink?"

Korra wiped off her brow with the back of her forearm and returned Asami's smile, "No, I...I'm good for now."

"Alright," Asami's smile widened as she started to move backwards. "I'll see you inside in a bit, right?"

"Yeah!" Korra caught herself as her cheeks started to turn pink. "Uh, yeah, definitely. I'll...I'll be right up."

Asami broke into a grin and just shook her head before she walked back towards the house. "I love it when you try to act macho," she called back over her shoulder. She could feel Korra glaring at the back of her head, which only caused her to give a little hop towards the door.

It was a small gesture, but it was enough for Korra to know that Asami trusted her. She was the Avatar. She could handle anything that was thrown at her.

* * *

_**Unknown Location, Republic City, Night  
**__**Hatsu**_

"Did your master get tired of sending the Butcher out as an ambassador?"

The melancholy bender, Nukka, merely stared out of the window and watched the Equalists running around the hideout, loading and unloading supplies. "Taki had a recent demotion. As such, lady Mi'rra has given me charge of many different aspects in our organization. Taki is stuck doing what she does best." Nukka turned sharply and faced the hooded leader of the Equalists.

Out of respect, Hatsu had his mask pulled down to show his face to the enforcer. However, his two top soldiers, code named Left and Right respectively, stood at his back in their custom Equalist attire. They were dressed as traditional chi blockers, but with the exception of their main uniform and masks being black, their boots, neck covering, and arm bracers were all blood red, with the Equalist symbol stitched in the center of their chests. Their goggles were tinted red as well. Hatsu's Right was a male, and specialized in Equalist weaponry. His upper body was similar to that of Amon's former Lieutenant, with the addition of a chi blocker's mask that covered his face, and the Equalist symbol on the chest covering. Hatsu's Left was female, and like her leader she wore a hood over her head, with her tunic reaching down to her knees, and a pair of black, fingerless gloves that were worn under her dark red bracers. Hatsu and many other Equalists note the similarity between her clothing and that of the Equalist's founder Amon, but Left's loyalty and devotion to their cause quelled any suspicions quickly. Only Hatsu himself was allowed to know the identity of the Left and Right.

"Less blood to mop up, I'm sure," Hatsu said. The leader's hood covered most of his face from Nukka's sight, all but his mouth which allowed the bender to see the jagged scar running over his mouth, from the corner of his chin to his left cheek where it faded in the shadows. "Are you here just to ensure that we'll keep our end of the deal then, bender?"

"Merely to inform you that Mi'rra is ready to make an example. It's no secret, or at least it won't be, that our two factions are working together." She turned her head away from the window and stared at the hooded revolutionary. Despite his hood hiding most of his face, Hatsu had no trouble seeing Nukka's. She was gorgeous, for a bender. Her hair was styled to make herself look younger, with dark brown bangs trimmed neatly just above her brow, a long braided ponytail that fell down the center of her back perfectly, and two hair loops that were pinned at the base of said braid, as was Water Tribe tradition. "Since we're sure that this news will...hurt your organization's reputation, lady Mi'rra wishes to compensate you fairly."

"I had no idea the Warmonger was so generous..." 'Hurt' was a kind word for the enraged outcry of the non-bender community. Hatsu nearly lost half of his members overnight, and only managed to keep them around due to the promise that they would be sure to purify _all_ benders when the time came. Even then, Hatsu had his doubts about going against Mi'rra unprepared.

"It's a matter of business you understand." Nukka approached the table that separated her from Hatsu, and knelt down on the pillow set for her. The Equalist leader's eyes fell to her as he lounged comfortably in a cushioned chair. It was symbolism, but clearly the bender had no qualms taking a knee before a non-bender. "You've heard the saying about keeping friends close, haven't you?"

"So, your master wishes to strengthen her enemies then?"

"Only the ones that will benefit her as much as themselves. You see, Hatsu, with the Equalist's new display of strength, it will show not only Republic City, but the rest of the triads in the city and beyond that partnering with the Red Monsoons will benefit everyone."

"She wants to unite all of the syndicates together?" Hatsu shook his head with disbelief. "She just wants to be ruler of the Triple Threats then?"

"Not at all. Mi'rra simply wishes for anyone who classifies themselves as a criminal to swear loyalty to her, as we Monsoons have. Each triad will be left to their own devices, but they will respond to our calls when they're needed. Much as you and your Equalists are treated."

Hatsu hated to admit that working with the Monsoons wasn't nearly as bad as he predicted. In the last couple of years he rose from a low level information broker to leader of the Equalists, all with Mi'rra's guidance. And beyond that, he took the dying idealists that were left over from the Equalists and slowly started to build them towards something greater. Without Mi'rra, Hatsu would still be wandering the streets, selling secrets and Moonstones for pennies. Beyond owing his new position of power to the Warmonger, Mi'rra was more than content leaving Hatsu and his Equalists to conduct their own business, with regular reports to her and the occasional favor that she called in from them. It certainly wasn't the worst job in all of Republic City, so long as one knew how to stay on Mi'rra's good side.

Regardless of the deal, Hatsu still didn't like it. He knew Mi'rra's plan brought all the heat down on him, and with the lunatic Hiashi armed with his own band of angry cops, they would come down on him hard.

"Even with the forces I have now, I can't wage war against all the triads on my own. Not with them and the police to deal with."

"Mi'rra is well aware of Hiashi and his new team, and to clarify you _won't_ be waging a war. You'll be attacking key targets, small safe houses, stealing shipments, enforcing, all to send the triad's a message." Nukka's face never changed, but her monotone voice shifted to one dripping with venom, "Join Mi'rra's cause and benefit...or die." She changed back effortlessly, "You and your Equalists will be the messengers of my lady's will, but should any pressure be put on you from the triads or the police, _we_ will be the ones to handle it for you."

"Don't shoot the messenger then, huh?"

The corners of the bender's lips tugged up in a smile, "That's what we hope to teach them."

"What about the police? We can't exactly go head-to-head with them without pissing off Hiashi or Beifong."

"That's where our organization comes in. We'll be taking more...direct actions against Republic City. Escalation will ensure that even Hiashi cannot ignore us, therefore you and your Equalists will be free to send my lady's message through the underground of Republic City, and conduct your regular business unhindered."

Hatsu knew that even Mi'rra couldn't drag the attention of the entire police force away from him, but ensuring that Hiashi wouldn't put any heat on them was a great deal. The psychopathic law enforcer seemed to focus on everyone _but_ the Red Monsoons until he got a promotion.

"Do we get any additional compensation?"

Nukka didn't miss a beat, "Of course. Mi'rra has ensured a five percent increase of the profits we feed you, as well as an increased share of the goods we receive from our overseas benefactors. More equipment, more money, less heat, and the continued guarantee that Mi'rra won't be sending Taki to...strike the fear of Vatuu in the heart of your organization."

Out of all the benefits offered, the last one was the best and longest running profit from working with Mi'rra. Of course with that in mind, Hatsu knew he couldn't refuse. Nukka was sent merely as a formality. At the very least she was compensating her allies handsomely for the extra work. It made the sting of working with a group of benders a bit easier to swallow. Even better than that, Mi'rra wasn't nearly as messy as many believed. Like a skilled chi blocker, she only needed to apply the right amount of pressure to specific points to send the most terrifying message across.

"Alright. Give me a list of targets and how you want us to handle them. Dead, alive, captured, arrested, we'll manage it."

Nukka softly placed her hands together and bowed her head low to Hatsu with a polite smile on her face. The smile of a serpent. "I'm glad we can continue our business together, Hatsu..."

* * *

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuunnn! Hi everyone! I posted a new chapter! Crazy huh?! Sorry this one took so long after I'm pretty sure I promised that I would submit more stuff faster. I had a brief crisis of faith with this story, then I found my muse for it again once I tossed any sort of preconceived ideas of how long it would be. Basically, I wanted to bring in more characters, but at the same time I wanted to make the story about thirteen or fourteen chapters (an average LoK season length). But then I said screw it and I'm just gonna wing it. Mostly because I know how I want the story to progress, but I figured it would be better to kinda stretch it out, rather than try to rush through and condense it all into one thing.**

**So, that Yi Zan guy is an interesting guy huh? I'm curious to see how many of you think he's a good guy, or just a guy who takes his job very seriously. Like a certain firebending detective we all know and love..ish.**

**Yulduz has a human side. Yay! Asami shows concern for Korra. Aww. Kenshin is still a butt. HA! I'm really excited to write in more of Norio and especially Hatsu. With no mystical remove-bending-no-jutsu for the Equalists to rely on, how exactly might these Equalists differ from Amon's? I'll give you a hint: it's bloodier. More with Mako and Bolin in the next chapter, I promise. It's difficult to write for such a huge cast since everyone has different plots going on at the moment, but I do have plans for them to come crashing together in an explosive mess! I hope you guys will enjoy it. We're drawing close to the end of what I dub Act 1. With any luck, separating it all into Acts will help my process along and keep things a little smoother in terms of progression.**

**Thank you to you all who have been keeping up to date this far! I really appreciate it, especially with the haphazard updates. Even if you don't review, just reading this far means a lot to me! And all of those who do review, an extra special thanks to you! As always, I'm open to feedback, critiques, praise, anything that's not just blatant bashing and/or unhelpful comments. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
